Cadenas de Cristal
by Nediryus
Summary: En el mundo Shinobi, las mujeres no son más que objetos caros para hacer felices a los hombres. Todo hombre, por derecho, puede tener a su esclava para hacer con ella lo que quiera. Sasuke no deseaba a ninguna... hasta que la vio a ella. El color rosa lo fue enloqueciendo de a poco. (Contenido sexual explícito)
1. Palacio de muñecas

Los llamaban "palacios de muñecas", porque las hacían vivir como unas.

En cada país de las cinco grandes naciones, existe un palacio blanco. Los pasillos siempre deben estar despejados para que los hombres se paseen tranquilamente observando los amplios ventanales que revelan el interior de las habitaciones de las niñas sin que ellas puedan apreciar el exterior.

 _Una casita de muñecas en exposición._

A pesar de que el género femenino fuera inferior, quienes residían en los palacios no recibían malos tratos. Las instruían en diferentes artes, como la literatura y la danza, siendo importante las artes culinarias. Les enseñaban y practicaban diferentes métodos para mantener su belleza intacta, al igual que su figura, junto a buenos modales y miradas coquetas; diversas clases de lo más demandado; el arte del sexo. Aunque todo quedaba en las clases teóricas, no había práctica.

Eran muñequitas puestas en vitrinas, siempre luciendo perfectas para sus compradores. No podían vender malos productos, los defectuosos eran rápidamente descartados.

Las reglas del mundo eran bastante claras:

Las surebus son mujeres menores de veinte años, generalmente hijas ilegítimas, huérfanas, o nacidas en el seno de familias de escasos recursos. Son acogidas desde los siete años en adelante, sin embargo, si al llegar a su vigésimo cumpleaños siguen dentro del palacio, se les concede la libertad absoluta.

Si hacen mal su trabajo, el amo de la suberu, al ser dueño de su vida, tiene todo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que quiera, incluso, matarla.

La hija nacida de una esclava pasa a formar parte del patrimonio del dueño de la madre, si él quiere, puede dejarla en el palacio de muñecas, sino, y, casándose con la suberu, puede criar a la bebé para hacerla una digna heredera de su clan (Sólo si este es prestigioso), para que a futuro, se convierta en una admirable kunoichi. Lamentablemente, estas dominan un 10% en el mundo ninja.

Un Shinobi común solamente puede comprar una, cuyo único requisito para conseguirla, es haberse graduado de la academia. Los de clanes destacados, cuantas les vengan en gana.

Los destinos de las niñas, son inciertos. Algunos, las compran para desposarlas. Otros, simplemente para satisfacer el apetito sexual y/o trabajos domésticos. Hay quienes sólo tienen como único objetivo tener herederos. En los barrios bajos, generalmente son utilizadas para lucrar con ellas y sus cuerpos, y, en los peores casos, para satisfacer los más viles deseos de los hombres.

 _Porque en el mundo shinobi, no había nada más valioso que un hombre._

.

.

. 

La princesa de Suna sonrió cuando los rayos de sol envolvieron su silueta. Temari inhaló, permitiendo que el aroma de la arena que tantos meses llevaba sin percibir se colara por sus fosas nasales. Había extrañado su hogar.

—Ya nos vamos, madre. —Dijo Shikadai, un joven de quince años, el vivo retrato de su padre: Shikamaru Naara.

La visita había sido sencilla. Una niña de rubia cabellera había conquistado al hijo de la princesa a la corta edad de diez años, pero con una décima de primaveras encima, esa chica no estaba capacitada para atender las necesidades de un hombre, así que optó por la mejor decisión. Una difícil espera en la que Yodo se prepararía para hacerlo feliz al cumplir una edad prudente.

Otra razón de la misión en el árido país de la arena, era escoltar la visita de Temari a su familia y aldea. Los extrañaba, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión, la que cambió su vida por completo. No estuvo en sus planes enamorarse de un Jōnin de la aldea de la hoja, por lo que no hubo un freno cuando Shikamaru quiso llevársela al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Otras razones de peso por la visita, eran asuntos políticos. Es por ello que el líder de los Uchiha y mejor amigo del actual Hokage de Konoha (Minato Namikaze), Fugaku Uchiha, lideraba la misión, en la cual también participaba su hermano, Obito Uchiha, y sus hijos, Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.

El camino había sido agotador, sin embargo, lo primero era lo primero; asegurar el éxito de la misión. Por convicción del alocado que tenían por tío, los hermanos Uchiha caminaron junto a Shikadai hasta el palacio blanco del país. Siendo recibidos cálidamente por las damas que ahí trabajaban, eran escoltados por los pasillos. Buscaban a alguien en especial, pero eso no significaba que desviaran la vista a otros rostros.

—Ah... Entre tanta belleza... es difícil mantenerse concentrado en las misiones. —Comentó Obito.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Rió el mayor de sus sobrinos, perdiendo los ojos en cada vitrina, aunque no con mucho interés, él ya tenía a alguien. Veía a las niñas pasearse por cada habitación. Algunas bailando, otras ordenando, otras arreglaban sus cabellos. Era grato para la vista.

Aburrido de tantas vueltas, Sasuke se alejó del grupo cuando una punzada se presentó en su hombro. Era un hombre descuidado, la batalla contra un grupo de ninjas renegados en medio del bosque había sido complicada, pero resultaron victoriosos. La cosa es que, lo que él había llamado un "insignificante rasguño", ahora le estaba dando problemas. El profundo corte no fue cuidado como se debía, y era tan orgulloso, que no iría por ayuda. Él no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Se apoyó en una zona apartada de las escaleras, con la mano ejerciendo presión sobre la herida que empapó su mano de sangre al traspasar la ropa. Con un quejido, se dispuso a seguir caminando y dejar atrás el dolor, ya se solucionaría con el tiempo, pensó, pero unas esmeraldas que lo miraban preocupadas detuvieron su camino.

Sakura traía una pequeña canasta con plantas medicinales que había ido a recolectar por orden de Lady Shizune, era una tarea que le encantaba, especialmente porque así huía de los visitantes que diario iban a mirar a través de las ventanas. Tarareaba una dulce melodía cuando alguien atrajo su atención. Un alto pelinegro de facciones atractivas y mirada profunda presionaba su hombro, pero el detalle de la mano repleta del rojizo líquido la alarmó.

Ella, que constantemente intentaba mantenerse oculta de las miradas masculinas, sin detenerse a pensarlo corrió a ayudarlo, o esas eran sus intenciones, porque, cuando quedó a unos pasos frente a él, se congeló. Esos oscuros ojos penetraron la inocente mirada de la muchacha de larga cabellera rosada, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Cohibir a la jovencita de dieciocho años no fue difícil, pero más fuerte, fue la voluntad de Sakura por ayudarlo.

—Disculpe... —Pero sólo obtuvo silencio. Sakura continuó: —Está herido... ¡Puedo tratarlo!

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Inmutable, la expresión del hombre no cambió. Terca, la muchacha se acercó a curiosear.

—Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Puedo curarla, por favor.

La súplica inundó los grandes ojos de la chica, y, extrañamente, Sasuke cedió ante ella. Lo hizo en silencio, los suaves dedos de la dueña del cabello rosado acariciaron alrededor de la herida, siendo necesario rasgarle la ropa para tener un acceso directo a la lesión. La distancia era escasa, pero ella pareció no notarlo porque en su expresión, lo que reinaba era la concentración. Su pequeña mano emanó una luz verde, Sasuke lo identificó como ninjutsu médico inmediatamente, además, era ese el único uso que podían darle las suberus al chakra sin que se considerara una amenaza. Fue como una caricia placentera, algo tan suave como algodón o pétalos de rosa tocando su piel. La caricia también la recibieron sus ojos con tan agradable paraíso. Las facciones de la chica eran delicadas y hermosas, no había otra palabra para describirla. Nariz y labios pequeños y rosados; apetecibles, pero grandes ojos de un jade hipnotizante. No tuvo la oportunidad de reparar en su cuerpo, primero, porque no fue algo que pasara por su cabeza, y segundo, porque el grupo con el que había venido, llegó haciendo alboroto al fin encontrarlo.

Afortunadamente, no interrumpieron la sesión. Poco antes, la suave luz había desaparecido, al igual que el dolor y el sangrado. Esa muñeca era un hada.

—¡Sasuke! Te estábamos buscando, ¿dónde te habías me...? Ah... creo que interrumpimos. —Molestó Obito, quien poco disimulado codeó a su sobrino mayor, moviendo las cejas al imaginar que el par estaba coqueteando. La broma quedó de lado cuando los ojos de Itachi se abrieron más de la cuenta, había visto la sangre y la ropa destrozada en la parte del hombro de su hermano.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Alarmado, preguntó. Una de las mujeres encargadas del palacio que los acompañaba, se acercó horrorizada a supervisar la escena, mirando con un descontento a la fémina que junto a él se encontraba.

—¡Sasuke-san! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Niña! Qué imprudente. ¿Qué haces molestando a Sasuke-san?

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia, susurró un suave "lo siento" y recogió su canasta, que había dejado en el olvido tras ver al mayor en problemas. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, la habían culpado de algo que no le correspondía, y quiso dejarlo claro. No era ningún mal agradecido, a pesar de su ruda apariencia.

—Estoy bien. —Aclaró al grupo en general en su tono, algo férreo (Como de costumbre). No obstante, la siguiente palabra, y en una blanda tonalidad, fue especialmente para ella, la salvadora: —Gracias.

Sakura asintió.

—Espero ya hayas terminado tus labores. Vete a tu habitación, jovencita. —La aludida no tardó en acatar la orden cuando volvió a ser regañada, dio una última mirada al hombre que no dejó de verla, una sonrisa disimulada dirigida a él, y se retiró con su elegante caminar luego de despedirse de los presentes.

—Con permiso. Siento las molestias. 

A Sasuke, el frívolo shinobi, le pareció tan curiosa la diferencia.

Ella tenía el don de curar, y él, el de destruir. 

Semanas después, el hijo menor de Fugaku se encontraba siendo el centro de atención en la celebración que el clan le había organizado tras el éxito de su misión, en donde se veló por la seguridad de la aldea en una intensa batalla con poderosos enemigos. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el inicio de tanto ajetreo. Bebió un trago de sake, no era fanático de las bebidas alcohólicas, por eso no estaba bebiendo con fervor, y, también, porque ver cómo los integrantes avergonzaban su dignidad tambaleándose sobre la mesa y cayendo, una y otra vez al suelo en estado de embriaguez, causaba rechazo absoluto.

La suave música se escuchó, su hermano, Itachi, lo jaló sin cuidado. Observó las sospechosas sonrisas de su padre y tío, también la del rubio idiota de ojos azules de su mejor amigo, Naruto Namikaze. Lo llevaron a su cuarto, lejos del bullicio de la festividad, y lo sentaron sobre la cama.

—¿Qué les pasa? —Preguntó, algo hastiado de tanto silencio, y de esas malditas sonrisas que lo estaban desquiciando. ¿Qué demonios planeaban esta vez?

—Ah, ya verás, teme. ¡Sólo relájate! —Exclamó el rubio.

Se fueron, dejándolo con el signo de interrogación a media cara, pero cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, su expresión reflejó una momentánea sorpresa que prontamente disimuló.

—Es toda tuya, hijo. Disfrútala. —Susurró su padre, acercando a la jovencita al atraerla de los hombros para dejarla frente al menor de los Uchiha.

Una agraciada flor de cerezo fue escoltada por su padre, usaba un vestido ajustado y largo, tan fino que exponía una sutil transparencia, con un elegante corte a mitad del muslo por el lado derecho. No portaba muchas joyas más que unos pendientes, y ese brazalete blanco, que indicaba que la esclava le pertenecía a un hombre, no era libre, ella tenía un dueño. Se detuvo en los rojizos labios que parecían ser la única gota de maquillaje que tenía, en las sonrojadas mejillas, en el largo del cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Recorrió esa esbelta figura, devorándola con la mirada sin percatarse. Tenerla en frente le asombraba y excitaba a la vez. Si bien, él nunca se sintió lo suficientemente atraído por una suberu como para poseerla de por vida, se sentía afortunado de saber que esa preciosa mujer, era suya.

El grupo abandonó la habitación, dejándolos solos en el cuarto. El potente grito del imprudente que tenía por tío y las risas del mismo sacaron a ambos del ensimismamiento que los atrapó el uno del otro.

—¡Si no la quieres, no tengo problema en estrenarla!

La esclava tragó saliva, intentando, por todos los medios, contener el temblor de sus manos delatoras de su nerviosismo. A diferencia de la presencia masculina, la expresión de la mujer no era estupefacta. Ella sabía a quién pertenecía su vida una vez fuera del palacio.

Fue la intuición quien la llevó a la respuesta, en su posición de suberu, muchas preguntas no podía hacer. Recordó claramente el aviso, cuando en el momento en donde el fino peine desenredaba su sedoso pelo rosa, entró esa poderosa mujer pelinegra que parecía tener un favoritismo por la flor de cerezo desde que la cobijó, aunque nunca lo dijo.

— _Felicidades. El líder del clan Uchiha ha venido por ti._

Aún recordaba loaterrada que estaba. ¿El clan Uchiha? Lo recordaba, ¿y quién no lo haría? Se rumoreaba que sus hombres eran tan fuertes como atractivos.

Y tan admirados como temidos.

Las lágrimas habían empapado su rostro esa noche. ¡Si quedaba tan poco para obtener su ansiada libertad! ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel arrebatándosela una vez más?Cuando conoció a Fugaku Uchiha, se extrañó por su mirada indiferente. No percibió ningún rastro de interés en esos orbes, ¿por qué la quería si no parecía ser de su gusto? Batallando con las dudas en el camino de días que valía regresar a Konohagakure, fue obtenida su respuesta.

 _—Sakura. Bienvenida._

 _—Uchiha-san._

 _—Hablaremos un par de cosas antes de esta noche. Verás, en unas horas más le pertenecerás a mi hijo. Tú ya has tenido el placer de conocerlo, eso me informaron._

En los ojos de la fémina se plantó la confusión, él no dio una respuesta verbal, mas su dedo señaló uno de los cuadros. Sasuke junto a su familia cuando fue reconocido como Jōnin.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¡Ese hombre... !

 _—No quiero problemas contigo, muchacha. Sasuke no pareció interesado en ninguna mujer hasta que te vio, quiero sorprenderlo esta vez, así que compórtate. De lo contrario... te dejaré a merced de todos los hombres del clan, para que decidan qué es lo más conveniente para castigar tu insolencia. ¿Entendido?_

En ese momento, ella, tras asentir, no hizo nada más. Decidía mostrarse sumisa porque conocía las reglas. Nunca logró olvidar cuando, a los seis años, mientras toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa repartiendo los trozos de pan encontrados en el suelo, una de sus primas contradijo lo que su hermano decía. La pequeña Sakura nunca olvidó la consecuencia que le trajo haber desafiado a un hombre, recordaba con lujo de detalle el cuerpo de la chica siendo lanzado con una brutalidad inimaginable luego de haber sido pateada en el piso, y el sonido de su cabeza impactar contra el suelo que hizo eco, extinguiendo la luz de sus ojos. Ese día entendió que el mundo no era de ellas.

Y ahora, lo tenía al frente, al dueño de su vida. Arrugó la sedosa tela de su vestido blanco, la barrera que protegía su inocencia, misma que él podía tomar en cualquier momento, porque así lo dictaba el mundo. La impotencia hizo a Sakura tensarse.

—¿Tu nombre? —Preguntó suavemente el pelinegro, pero no hubo respuesta y esto logró enfurecerlo. Había decidido mostrarse amable, y el intento de nada sirvió. Se levantó, unos pasos y quedó frente a esa belleza andante. Esta vez, su acento rudo hizo que las piernas de la esclava temblaran.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Sakura. —Contestó, altiva. Tenía clara su posición, pero estaba dolida. Ella lo había ayudado, y él, parecía haberlo olvidado.

—Sakura... —Repitió él en un susurro. No tardó mucho en entender que esa mujer, tan dócil y frágil, tenía unas garras muy afiladas. Era su obligación domarla cuanto antes.

Agarró el fino mentón de la fémina, no fue brusco, fue tan suave que hizo a la pequeña estremecerse. Esos ojos la miraron, pero ella no se dejó intimidar.

—Sé que no eres ninguna tonta y conoces las reglas. Sé obediente y nada malo pasará. Es lo que hacen las mujeres inteligentes, lo que se les dice.

La soltó, caminando hacia otro lado de la habitación. Ella hirvió de furia y se desahogó con una fuerte mordida que se dio en el labio.

No. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser el juguete de ese hombre tan perverso. Ni el de él, ni el de nadie. Si se atrevía a tocarla, lo enfrentaría. Lo lastimaría sin que la mano le temblara, aunque eso le costara la vida.

Cometió un fatal error cuando se dejó arrastrar por la ira. Abruptamente dominada por la rabia, metió la mano por el corte de su vestido. La blanca liga que llevaba en el muslo, esa que él quitaría orgulloso para empaparla en la sangre fresca de su virginidad, y, a continuación, guardaría como un trofeo, tuvo otro uso, otorgado por la ocurrente flor de cerezo; ser lo que ocultaría el arma secreta que había robado: Un kunai.

Acarició el objeto, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba ahí antes de intentar sacarlo de su guarida. Enfocó el objetivo, ese maldito azabache que creía tener control sobre ella, y se acercó como una fiera dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos, y él... desapareció.  
Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando sintió la masculina respiración tras su nuca, unos fuertes brazos rodearon sus caderas, y, débil, jadeó cuando se encontró apresada. No dejó de forcejear, fácil no se la dejaría. Eso nunca.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Susurró esa voz grave contra su oreja, erizando los escasos vellos de la chica. El jadeo que yacía atorado en su garganta escapó, su dueño había tomado posesión de su seno derecho, encerrándolo en su mano. Lo sentía con claridad porque no llevaba sujetador. Si eso la descolocó, lo siguiente dejó su corazón atorado en la garganta y reclamó su estupidez una y otra vez mentalmente. ¡Era un Uchiha! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió enfrentarlo así de estúpida, siendo que sabía que sus habilidades ninjas eran nulas? Su propio plan se destrozó y se volvió en su contra. La mano restante del pelinegro había hurgado bajo su vestido sin otra intención más que quitarle el arma ninja. La filosa punta del kunai pronto rozó su cuello blanquecino, presa del pánico, se petrificó. " _Es mi fin_ ", pensó, cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, lo que pasó a continuación, fue imposible de predecir en su casta mente.

—¡Suéltame! —Exclamó ella.

El arma, sin dañar su piel, se deslizó hacia abajo y desgarró de golpe su escote, rajando la delgada tela del vestido. El carmín asaltó las pálidas mejillas de Sakura y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que iban a saltar de las cuencas. Tardó segundos en reaccionar, apretó los párpados, y se cubrió los pechos con el destrozado vestido que apretó con los brazos. No permitió que se viera su busto desnudo, para desgracia de los ojos ajenos.

No entendió al principio las intenciones de Sasuke, pero seguramente, ese había sido un castigo por su insolencia. Sin saber lo que sucedería, tembló, temiendo lo peor, pero lo que escuchó a su espalda, fue una risa, tan fugaz y baja, tan ronca y excitante.

—Creo que cometieron un error al traerte... Son demasiado pequeñas.

El susurro que acarició su oreja hizo que la muchacha jadeara. Al momento de sentir la puerta cerrarse, reaccionó. ¿Él... había dicho...? Su rostro enrojeció, una mezcla dividida por el coraje y la vergüenza. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

Estaba decidido... ¡Iba a matarlo!


	2. Aprobación

La mueca se marcó en sus labios, expresando el descontento que le causaba la situación. Como una niña, infló las mejillas, y sus rosadas cejas de fruncieron. Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con que ella, la esposa de Itachi, estuviera tomando el té en la cocina.

—Deberías estar tomando reposo, Izumi-san. Es mejor prevenir. —Protestó.

La mencionada despidió una de sus dulces risas mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre. Su embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado, no había tenido problemas con este hasta hace un par de días, un fuerte dolor le impidió mantenerse de pie, haciendo que su esposo perdiera la cabeza por la preocupación. Y cuando pensaba llevarla de urgencia al hospital de la aldea, ese rosado ángel apareció para ayudarlos. Los futuros padres pudieron volver a respirar cuando les informaron que no había nada malo, sólo necesitaba un descanso.

La preocupación que Sakura sentía, no era simplemente porque sí. Las dos semanas que llevaba con ellos, fueron suficientes para encariñarse con la familia. Excepto con dos integrantes: El líder del clan, el severo Fugaku, que mucho tiempo en casa no pasaba. Y el hijo menor de este, ese maldito pelinegro que tenía por dueño. Lo odiaba, era simple, era en lo primero que pensaba al despertarse y lo último que repetía antes de dormirse. Lo odiaba por tenerla, lo odiaba por haberla humillado esa noche. Aún recordaba que, luego de destrozar parte de su vestido, se había ido, dejándola sola. Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó allí, cubriendo su busto contra la almohada hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente, la adorable madre de ese cretino la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y ropa nueva. Mikoto era dulce, tanto como esos caramelos que ella rara vez podía probar porque, en el palacio, las comidas estaban restringidas. Ellas no podían descuidar su figura, ¡y con lo mucho que a ella le gustaban! Era raro, porque ella seguía teniendo las cadenas en las manos, no era libre, pero, extrañamente, así se sentía, aún cuando sabía que le pertenecía a alguien más.

A ese "alguien más" que la abandonaba cada ciertos días por sus misiones fuera de la aldea.

A pesar de que vivían juntos, y ella debía complacer sus deseos, él solamente en dos ocasiones ordenó su ayuda. "Lleva esto a mi cuarto", fue la primera, y, "que nadie me moleste, estaré en mi cuarto". Ella no le había dedicado ninguna palabra, sólo había asentido. Entonces, la mayor parte del tiempo, se dedicaba a cuidar de Izumi, la esposa de Itachi, la chica de bonito cabello castaño que tenía un tierno lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Y claro, ayudaba bastante con las tareas del hogar. También se preocupaba por Itachi, con quien había forjado una relación agradable.

Y este último entró por la puerta, ella, enseguida, se dirigió hacia él.

—¡Itachi-san! Mira, no quiere volver a la cama. —Acusó la suberu, consiguiendo la sonrisa de Izumi, y una mueca en el varón.

—Izumi...

—¡No estoy inválida! Beberé esto y volveré a mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? Dejen de preocuparse, estamos bien. —Rió la de castaños cabellos, apretando suavemente la mejilla de Sakura. Adoraba la preocupación de esa chica hacia ella. Adoraba a esa chica de ojos verdes y mirada tranquila.

—Sakura, encárgate de que lo haga. Volveré en unas horas, tengo un asunto pendiente. — La mencionada asintió, y, curiosa, observó cómo el pelinegro besaba la frente de su mujer, seguido de una caricia en el abultado vientre antes de irse.

—Ah... espero no tarde mucho en volver. —Manifestó la mayor de las mujeres.

—Izumi-san, tú... ¿Lo quieres? —Preguntó Sakura, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Eh? Lo amo.

—¿Lo amas...?

—¡Sí! Lo amo, —sonrió, tomando la tetera con cuidado. —He tenido la suerte de que me eligiera. Me enamoré de él al poco tiempo, siempre me trató bien... Él no quería desposar a una chica, pero su clan le exigía herederos al ser el futuro líder. Así que... —Llenó dos tazas, y le entregó una de ellas a Sakura, quien sorprendida escuchaba el relato. —Fue al palacio, y me escogió. Yo tenía tanto miedo, pero cuando tomó mi mano... supe que todo iba a estar bien. Y ahora... esperamos a nuestro primer hijo.

—Parece un cuento... —Murmuró la de rosa melena, bebiendo de su taza. —Me alegro tanto por ustedes, Izumi-san.

—Yo me alegro por ti también, ¿sabes? Sasuke-kun es un gran hombre.

A lo que ella sólo calló, y pensó en él mientras daba un sorbo al humeante líquido... ¿Dónde estaría?

.

.

.

Tres días después, camino a la cocina, la sorpresa invadió el ambiente.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Bienvenido! —Exclamó una contenta Izumi, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

—Izumi... estoy en casa. ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te han cuidado bien?

—¡Sí! Me he sentido muy bien. Sakura-chan me ha cuidado, ella sabe mucho de medicina.

La mencionada avanzó unos pasos, encontrándose con esos profundos ojos que llevaba tanto sin mirar. Sasuke relajó su rostro, analizando cada detalle de esa mujer, su mujer.

—Bienvenido... —Saludó suavemente la menor.

—Sakura. —Fue su respuesta, ronca, atrayente. Mantuvieron la mirada como si de una competencia se tratara, siendo solamente interrumpidos por la efusiva Mikoto, que se alegró de ver a su hijo de vuelta.

—¡Sasuke-chan! ¡Bienvenido! Llegas justo a tiempo para cenar.

Durante la cena, todo fue tranquilo. Risas, las mujeres Uchiha protagonizando las pláticas, Sasuke envuelto en su silencio; no dejaba de verla, a esa chica que no le dirigía la mirada. Sakura estaba tensa, tragaba con dificultad. Sentía una mirada penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser, estaba nerviosa, y todos pudieron notarlo, ya que no habló en toda la comida.

Cuando esta terminó, Itachi buscó relajarla de alguna manera. Mientras ella y Mikoto retiraban la mesa, el hermano mayor de los Uchiha dirigió unas palabras hacia la de ojos esmeraldas.

—Ah, Sakura. Te ha quedado exquisita la comida.

—¡Qué malo eres! —Ella se defendió, apuntándolo con los palillos.

Al saber que a la fémina no se le daba muy bien la cocina, las risas salieron de los labios de todos los presentes por el irónico comentario. O bueno, casi todos. En el rostro del menor del prestigioso clan reinaba una expresión desbordante de frialdad, repeliendo completamente esa cercanía formada entre la suberu y su hermano.

Antes de salir de la cocina, pudo ver cómo Itachi, luego de susurrarle un "gracias", a modo de broma, le dio un pequeño empujón a la flor de cerezo. Eso provocó que frunciera el ceño y desapareciera de la escena, alegando que estaba cansado. Sakura, fiel a sus obligaciones, lo siguió hasta dar con él a punto de subir las escaleras.

—¿Necesitas algo? Antes de ir a la cama... Sasuke-sama —Lo último, fue difícil de decir para ella. Recibió silencio por algunos segundos.

—Necesito un baño. —Sentenció.

—Está bien... iré a preparar todo.

Sasuke la dejó ir, hipnotizado con el movimiento de esas estrechas caderas. ¿Sería que a su hermano le habían gustado? Apretando los puños, se dirigió al ofuro pocos minutos después. Sakura estaba echando lo que parecían sales de baño al agua, mientras tarareaba una melodía. Cuando notó la presencia masculina, se apresuró a informar la situación del baño.

—Ya casi está, solo falta que... ¡¿Q-qué haces?! —Con lo que no contaba, era con el descaro de ese hombre. Se desvistió, así sin más, y ella, logró verlo todo por una milésima de segundos, porque rápidamente volteó. Sus mejillas se colorearon, en su estado pasmado no se percató de la burlona sonrisa que marcaban los labios de su dueño.

—Hmm... ¿Puedo entrar ya? —Cuestionó, de lo más relajado.

—S-sí... —Intentó evadirlo, mirando hacia el suelo, pero la imagen se repetía, una y otra vez en su mente; odió la falta de pudor de ese hombre.

Justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta, miró hacia atrás, y se perdió en la piel de Sasuke y alguna que otra pequeña herida reciente en su espalda. Se acercó, cautelosa, tomando asiento en el grueso borde de la bañera para poner a trabajar su ninjutsu. Suavemente posicionó las manos en la espalda del pelinegro, quien pareció disfrutar del contacto.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado? —Cuestionó, con los ojos cerrados. No fue necesario preguntar a qué se refería, Sakura lo entendió bien.

—Lady Shizune, la dueña del palacio. Fui aprendiendo poco a poco, con algunos libros.

—Hm.

Hubo silencio, no uno incómodo, ella se mantenía concentrada mientras que él gozaba de la calidez del chakra que acariciaba su piel. Cuando esto se detuvo, antes de que la suberu se retirara, su pregunta brusca la detuvo.

—¿Por qué estás tan cerca de Itachi?

—¿Eh? Vivimos juntos... es normal que nos llevemos bien. —Alzó sus hombros.

—¿Y por qué tan cercanos? ¿Desde cuando son amigos? —Por su tono, se delataba que la idea no le agradaba del todo, no, de hecho, no le agradaba para nada, y Sakura, confundida, no entendía el porqué.

—Sólo hablamos.

—¿Y por qué te agradeció?

—Me pidió un favor con respecto a Iz...

—Me importa una mierda. No estás para hacerle favores a los demás. —Decretó, con el tono un poco más elevado. Sakura se sobresaltó, pero no dijo nada, sabía que podía empeorar la situación. "Buenas noches", fue lo único que susurró, y se fue, frustrada. Su intento por entablar una buena relación había fracasado, porque él no quiso cooperar.

Al día siguiente, no había nadie en casa. Cuando terminó sus quehaceres, pensaba en que era buena idea ir al jardín a cuidar de las flores, pero una voz cambió sus planes.

—Estoy en casa.

—Bienvenido.

Sasuke no hizo más que mirarla mientras dejaba sus zapatos en el genkan. Luego, su indirecta fue clara.

—Tengo hambre.

Sakura sirvió la sopa de miso en un cuenco, dejándola al lado de los onigiris que le había preparado. Estaba nerviosa, por supuesto. Nunca había sido muy amiga de la cocina, y conociendo lo exigente que era ese hombre, esperaba cualquier cosa.

—¿Los preparaste tú? —Preguntó luego de dar los primeros bocados. Sakura asintió.

—Hm. No soy muy buena en la cocina, pero... intento mejorar. Mikoto-san me ha dado la re...

—Están buenos.

Entonces, emocionada, sonrió.


	3. Sensaciones mezcladas

Su esfuerzo había dado frutos. Sakura ya se había hecho la idea de que le pertenecía a alguien, y, precisamente, ¿para qué iniciar guerras sin sentidos cuando él no la atacaba? Era raro cuando le pedía algo, era independiente y siempre se las arreglaba solo, pero a veces, el agotamiento de los entrenamientos lo obligaba a que se dejara consentir. La rosada flor no tenía quejas, intentaba atenderlo en las tareas domésticas, él le daba su espacio y ella no invadía el suyo, era el equilibrio perfecto.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿No está el teme por aquí?

—Naruto. —Volteó, estaba descolgando la ropa cuando escuchó la pregunta del rubio. Le parecía un hombre agradable (Como pocos lo hacían), a pesar de que lo hubiera visto en pocas ocasiones. Sonrió, meneando su cabeza. —No, se ha ido muy temprano por la mañana.

—¡Ah! Está bien, iré a buscarlo. ¡Nos vemos, Sakura-chan!

—¡Nos vemos!

Con el cesto de ropa, subió hasta el cuarto de Sasuke. Sobre la cama, estaba doblando las prendas, cuando el aroma de ese hombre invadió su pequeña nariz. Recordó esa primera noche, en donde en esa misma cama se durmió. Recordó ese comentario último hecho por él, eso, si bien, la había hecho sentir humillada, pronto la alivió, pues tenía la certeza de que él no la deseaba. Recordó cómo la noche anterior, bebieron juntos el té. No pudo negar que fue agradable, la plática no fue tan extensa, ella le pidió que le comentara algunas cosas acerca de la vida ninja, y él lo hizo, hablándole especialmente de las habilidades del clan. Todo le pareció tan curioso y fascinante, y aún recordaba que, por causa de su emoción sin disimulo, el Uchiha rió. Y recordando eso, y retomando el recuerdo de la primera vez, una pequeña punzada atacó al pensar que era muy probable que a Sasuke no le pareciera atractiva. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que cuando alguien abrió la puerta, se sobresaltó, asustada, como si la hubiesen pillado in fraganti en alguna locura.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, divertido por la reacción de la chica.

—¿Todo bien?

—¡S-sí! Sólo... me distraje un poco. —Avergonzada, rascó su mejilla.

Cuando terminó de doblar la ropa, fue hasta el armario y comenzó ordenando las prendas. Había una cosa que odiaba de eso, y era que las camisetas iban en el último lugar, ¡pero era demasiado alto para ella! Disimuladamente, Sasuke rodó los ojos con diversión cuando la vio tratando de alzarse de puntillas inútilmente. Decidió ayudarla. Acercándose a ella, se ubicó detrás. Por impulso, una de sus manos terminó sobre la estrecha cintura femenina, al tiempo que la otra mano, fue a auxiliar a la de Sakura que seguía en el aire intentando guardar la ropa. La mujer tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía su tacto inmóvil sobre el cuerpo, la respiración pausada acariciándole la oreja... Moverse sería peor; si retrocedía un paso, sus glúteos quedarían contra la pelvis del más alto. Su boca tembló, sus pómulos se pintaron de un intenso carmín. El Uchiha se embriagó con el dulce aroma que desprendía la larga cabellera, un olor tan característico difícil de olvidar. Y supo que estaba en problemas, porque lo único que deseaba, era obtener más de ella. Quería ir bajando su mano y acariciar ese par de blancos muslos que su corta falda enseñaba. O subir, y acariciar esos pequeños pechos que tenía la certeza, podría apretar perfectamente entre sus manos. ¿Serían igual de suaves que ella? Una punzada atacó su entrepierna, entendió que si no quería una erección, debería separarse de esa peligrosa tentación. Lo hizo luego de guardar la ropa sin complicaciones, y, deshaciéndose del origen del problema, se distanció, aunque fue lento en esta tarea.

Sakura pudo volver a respirar cuando se alejó. Unas cosquillas brincoteban por su estómago, ¿qué sería eso? Estaba aterrada, porque se sintió tan nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca, y lo más preocupante, es que... ella no quería que él se alejara. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar eso, y poco después, cuando él iba a salir, ella suavemente lo llamó.

—Sasuke...

—¿Hm?

—Naruto te estaba buscando... —No alzó la mirada, tampoco la voz. Estaba tan tímida, al pelinegro le pareció adorable verla sumisa, algo tan inusual en ella.

—Ya veo.

.

.

.

La suave brisa mecía suavemente las hojas esparcidas por el suelo esa fría mañana de otoño. Sakura veía a través de la ventana, cómo Itachi e Izumi cada vez se alejaban más. Enternecida, sonrió. Esperaba que todo saliera bien en el control médico de su embarazo. Unos pasos hicieron que despegara la mirada del cristal, llevándola al responsable del sonido. La agraciada cerezo dedicó una sonrisa a la persona que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Ya se fueron? —Interrogó Sasuke.

—Sí, espero todo esté bien... —Suspiró. —Dentro de poco tendrás un sobrino o sobrina. ¿No te emociona?

—Ah... alguien a quien entrenar. Será interesante. —Asintió el pelinegro, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomó.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Imagina esos pasitos corriendo por toda la casa. —Emocionada lo dijo, avanzando hacia él. Mas lo que dijo él en respuesta, no fue lo que deseaba escuchar.

—Espero que cuando vuelva ya haya nacido.

—¿Cuando vuelvas?

—Tengo otra misión. Partiré a medianoche.

Y Sakura no volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa ese día.

Los días fueron pasando, sin él le parecían más largos. A menudo se preocupaba, odiándose al instante por hacerlo. Sin embargo, volvía a pensar lo mismo segundos después. "¿Habrá comido?", "¿Tendrá frío?", "¿Estará herido?". Pero luego sacudía la cabeza, mirando al techo. —¡No! Él es fuerte.

Y, finalmente, se dormía.

La situación dio un giro drástico cuando, sin querer, escuchó una conversación entre Itachi, Obito y Naruto. Pensaba ir a saludar, pero sus pies descalzos fueron retrocediendo a medida que escuchaba. Tragar saliva fue difícil, igualmente lo fue controlar esa molesta punzada que se presentó en su pecho.

 _—_ _¡Qué dices! Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke sale tanto de misión... ¡Con semejante compañera!_

 _—_ _Guarda silencio, Obito. —Se escucharon las risas de Itachi, Naruto tampoco pudo controlar las suyas._

 _—_ _¡Tss! Yo igual quiero ir de misión con ella, imagínate... solos, por semanas, bañándose en los ríos, durmiendo bajo la luz de la luna. Y con una, no, perdón, ¡Con dos buenas almohadas bajo la cabeza!_

Las risas habían incrementado. Cuando llegó a la habitación, ella también rió. ¿Frío? ¿Hambre? ¡Claro que no! Él no tenía nada de eso. Las misiones para él eran un regalo del cielo, no estaba trabajando, más bien, disfrutando. ¿Y por qué se sorprendía? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió pensarlo antes? Después de todo, ¿qué más podía esperar? Ella para él, debía ser un juguete desechable. Así lo dictaba la ley.

Los siguientes días, fueron terriblemente aburridos. Cuando terminaba de limpiar su habitación, salía al patio y apreciaba el agua del estanque. Después entraba y charlaba largas horas con Mikoto, esa era la parte favorita de su día. Izumi parecía más cansada de lo habitual, era el último mes de gestación, y estaban muy atentas a lo que pudiera pasar. Por el delicado estado de salud que tenía, ya no podía acompañarla a la biblioteca a buscar libros de medicina. Nada escapó de la realidad, a excepción de la información que recibió en la mesa. Sasuke llegaría por la noche, eso la hizo endurecer la expresión.

Lo que menos deseaba era verlo, incluso pensó que, para escapar de la situación, fingir estar dormida parecía ser la vía más factible. Fracasó. Fracasó porque, justo cuando iba subiendo las escaleras esa noche, él apareció y la vio.

—Creí que volverías más tarde.

—También lo creí.

—Hm. ¿Quieres que prepare el baño?

—De acuerdo.

Era el rito de siempre. Él volvía, ella iba al ofuro. Rápidamente fue a prepararlo. Quería hacerlo de prisa, porque conocía perfectamente la falta de pudor en ese personaje y no deseaba caer en sus juegos esa vez. Minutos después lo vio entrar, afortunadamente, todo estaba listo.

—Las toallas están ahí, también puse sales de... ¿Pasa algo? —Su rostro se ladeó, curiosa por esa mirada tan penetrante que en su rostro reparaba. Sasuke estaba a pocos pasos de distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y los ojos aferrados a ella, esto la hizo preguntarse si había alguna razón en especial. Preocupada, esperó una respuesta.

Sasuke avanzó los últimos pasos que los separaban. La distancia era casi nula. Se miraron, enfrascados en la mirada del otro. Ónix contra jade. Sakura estaba tan hipnotizada con el carbón que yacía en esos orbes, que no se percató cuando la diestra del Uchiha llegó a tomar posesión de su mentón. Contacto suave que la obligó a suspirar.

—Estás más linda que la última vez. —Usó un tono tan ronco que logró estremecerla, incluso se vio en la necesidad de entrecerrar los ojos cuando esa tibia respiración acarició sus labios. Estaban tan cerca, que Sasuke no lo dudó; estampó los labios sobre los otros, arrebatándole un beso. Fue efímero, había atrapado el grueso labio inferior de la chica entre los suyos, soltándolo casi al instante. Aún así, logró escucharse un sonido húmedo. Los latidos de Sakura se descontrolaron, sin lograr reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar, sin controlar el estallido de sensaciones que en su interior ocurrió.

Lo último que vio, fue la ladina sonrisa de ese hombre perverso. Sintió el ruido de la ropa caer, factor que indicaba algo claro, era probable que estuviera desnudo. Sin embargo, Sakura no miró hacia atrás, sino hacia adelante, cuando se fue tan rápido que olvidó incluso cerrar la puerta.

Sería una noche larga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola a todos! Les debo una disculpa por tanta demora, pero ya terminé mis asuntos académicos, así que, ¡habrán muchas actualizaciones! Y muchos más fanfic.**

 **¡Comenten qué les pareció! Críticas, ideas, ¡lo que quieran! Todo es bien recibido.**

 **REVIEWS:**

Neenav.v: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Tu comentario fue el primero que recibí y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo. Ahora ya estaré más por aquí, aunque estos dos capítulos son un poco... ¿Relajados? Pronto se pondrá bien intensa la cosa, jajaja. ¡Gracias!

rosegold09: Pensé en bajarle la edad, pero luego me arrepentí, aunque no descarto la idea de hacer algún One-shot con esa temática. 7u7 ¡Gracias por leer! Muchas muchas gracias. ¡Jaja! No, Sarada bb no estará en este fic.

Gaby Chanii: Lamento tanto la demora, pero estoy en vacaciones, no dejaré de actualizar. c: ¡Mil gracias!

Gab: Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer. 3

Marishka16: ¡JAJAJA! No, eh, que si lo mata nos quedamos sin historia. (?) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Valentine: Se merece un buen golpe, ¿verdad que síi? ¡Jaja! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me hacen tan feliz. 3

Miss Taishu: ¡Mil disculpas! Ya sigo. ¡Gracias!

Ruyshyka: Tu comentario me encantó, en serio, que una escritora es feliz recibiendo cosas así de completas. ¿Qué decir? Obviamente disculparme, yo sabía que tardaría en actualizar porque estaba en época de universidad, así que debí avisar. Peeero, ya tengo mucho tiempo libre y he avanzado bastante con los hechos futuros de esta historia. Los dos capítulos de ahora son bastante relajados, más que nada quería explicar los cambios en los sentimientos de Sakura. Desde el otro ya la cosa cambia, mucha intensidad y contenido no apto para menores(?). ¡No sabes cuanto te agradezco! Muchas gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.

AuroraP0p: Ya están los siguientes, gracias por leer! 3

Guest: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! He encontrado bastante inspiración, afortunadamente, así que, actualizaré muy seguido. Espero terminarla en menos de dos meses. ¡Gracias!


	4. Rendición

Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido un hombre de semblante rígido. Ni las bromas ni las risas iban con él. Cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre, a la gente se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de un gran ninja... pero como persona era otra cosa. Causaba inseguridad el pensar en dirigirle la palabra. Era famoso por su expresión neutra, su mano no temblaba al atravesar el filo del kunai contra enemigos, él no titubeaba, él hacía que la gente temblara. Era él quien despertaba interés y ese afán de querer acercarse y llamar la atención del destacado miembro del clan Uchiha, especialmente si de mujeres se trataba. Dado a esta situación, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no lograba entender cómo era posible que esa insignificante mujer de ojos verdes caminara por la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, mientras él no dejaba de pensar en la textura de su boca. La había besado, podía recordar aún lo acolchado que se sintieron sus labios, suaves y tentadores. Sasuke ya había tenido ese tipo de acercamiento con otras mujeres, no debía ser algo nuevo para él, no obstante, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza el sabor de esa mujer. La esclava, tan despreocupada, doblaba la ropa mientras él, recostado, analizaba detalles minúsculos en el techo. No soportó más. Se levantó y la tomó por la muñeca, interrumpiendo el trabajo que realizaba. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuestionó, habitando la extrañeza en su verdosa mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú? —Atacó el azabache. Sakura forcejó para escapar, pero fue en vano.

—¡Déjame continuar! Debo ir a la cama... ¡Detente! —Exclamó, exacerbada. Sasuke la había acorralado contra la pared, no la estaba lastimando, su agarre era prudente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que violara el espacio personal de su suberu. Aunque era algo permitido, él podía hacer lo que quisiera... pero esa chica era una fiera si se atrevían a tocarla. Que le ordenaran tanto como quisieran en las tareas domésticas, pero, ¿tocarla? Oh, eso no. Era un gran detalle que el Uchiha había captado.

—¿Por qué escapas? —Preguntó, con los ónices penetrando ese par de esmeraldas. —Estás colmando mi paciencia. Entiéndelo de una vez, tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera contigo.

El tono de voz masculino no era fuerte. Tampoco era dulce, se mantuvo en el equilibrio perfecto. Neutro. No opinaba, ni ordenaba, más bien; informaba. Mensaje que la fémina dominaba, pero no por eso estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Las rosadas cejas de la mujer se fruncieron, su tono chillón e histérico estalló contra la cara del mayor.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No pienso! —Negó. El forcejeo fue más intenso por parte de ella. —¡No quiero! ¡No te haré ningún favor sexual!

Y pasó algo impredecible. Sasuke comenzó a reír.

La joven, extrañada por la reacción, enarcó una ceja, estupefacta, con los ojos abiertos. No lo había oído reír antes, mas los segundos pasaban, y la molesta risa del individuo culminó con su paciencia.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?!

Sasuke, en medio de su diversión, se había alejado, dándole la espalda. El grito lo trajo de vuelta a la situación, así que volteó para encarar a la chica y confesarle, finalmente, el motivo de su diversión.

—¿Por qué te obligaría a acostarte conmigo?

—No es... —Parpadeó, confundida. —¿No es eso lo que tratabas de decir?

—No. —Se acercó, escasos centímetros, sin tocarla. Sólo la miraba. —¿Por qué crees que te obligaría? Si tú también lo deseas.

El pálido rostro femenino enrojeció. No se supo si de cólera o de vergüenza, sus pequeños puños se apretaron, igualmente lo hicieron sus labios. Si una suberu se atrevía a gritarte a su amo, era probable que le arrancaran la lengua. Es por ese detalle, que la relación de Sasuke y Sakura era diferente. Ella no le temía, y él no buscaba aterrarla, sólo molestarla.

—¡Eso nunca pasará! —Exclamó, apuntándolo. —¡Me das asco! ¡No dejaré que me toques! ¡Nunca dejaré que me toques!

Una furiosa flor de cerezo recogió la ropa que había quedado en el suelo al ser repentinamente tomada por ese hombre, y continuaba refunfuñando. Sasuke no la escuchaba, estaba más divertido viéndola mover los labios mientras mascullaba cosas, probablemente insultos hacia su persona.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de irse, Sasuke no le dio una simple sonrisa. A la descuidada, mientras ella se distraía ordenando las tazas en la cocina, le besó los labios. Ese beso, intentó rechazarlo, pero fue tan rápido que no dio tiempo a protestas.

Y los días pasaban, siendo protagonizados por conductas similares, hasta que ella entendió su estrategia; iba a seducirla.

Cada vez que la veía, o que probaba bocado hecho por sus manos (Ya no tan inexpertas en el ámbito culinario como antes), la halagaba indirectamente con frases como: "No está mal", o "No luces tan terrible hoy". Ella, en respuesta, le gruñía. Y cuando amanecía de buen humor, disimulaba su sonrisa y rodaba los ojos. 

Día tras día, cada mañana luego de terminar el desayuno que ella le servía, Sasuke se despedía con una sonrisa ladina, disimulada, esa curva maliciosa y sensual que solamente ella podía ver, porque ese juego era de ambos, nadie más debía ser testigo. Eso pensaban ellos, pero no solamente Itachi fue consciente de esas miradas, sino también el mejor amigo del azabache, Naruto. Usualmente era distraído, pero el deseo de su compañero de equipo por fastidiar a su suberu, significaba algo. Recordaba claramente la vez en que, estando en otra aldea, Sasuke encontró insectos disecados. Supo del terror que le causaban a la pelirrosa cuando la oyó chillar porque habían algunos sobre las flores del jardín, así que, se los llevó con él a Konoha, los puso en la cama de su esclava, y se carcajeó desde el primer piso al escuchar los gritos y pasos apresurados de la chica.

—¿No crees que es un poco... exagerado? —Preguntó el hijo del Hokage, rascándose la nuca, pero la palabra que quería decir, era otra. "Inmaduro".

—No seas dramático, Naruto. —Cortó con esa explicación, junto a una sonrisa de victoria.

Ella también creaba sus pequeñas venganzas, como ponerle más sal de la necesaria al arroz del bentō cuando él salía de misión, o empaparle la ropa usando su propio perfume. Él estaba todo el día con el olfato irritado del aroma primaveral que desprendía de sus prendas. Eso conllevaba, sin quererlo, a recordarla gran parte del día. Y a soportar las burlas del idiota rubio de su amigo y compañero de equipo.

Cuando regresaba, él reclamaba, y ella se hacía la desentendida.

—¿Tenía mucha sal? ¡Lo siento tanto! No me he dado cuenta.

Se disculpaba falsamente, haciendo una reverencia, en la cual se escondía su maliciosa sonrisa: Objetivo cumplido.

Las guerrillas infantiles por parte de ambos, pasaron ahora a ser roces y miradas intensas desde el día en que ella la conoció. A esa chica, la de grandes atributos que acompañaba a Sasuke en sus misiones algunas veces. Ino Yamanaka, se llamaba. Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando la rubia la miró casi con desprecio, esa rubia mujer de larga cabellera había tenido la inmensa fortuna de nacer en el ceno de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos del país del fuego. Pasó que, la segunda vez que ella fue de visita a la mansión Uchiha, los oyó platicar.

—Nos pudimos haber casado, pero preferiste a la mata de chicle. No sabía que te iban las tablas.

La risa masculina se mezcló con la chillona voz de una altiva mujer con cabello de oro que pronto comenzó a reír. La entonación había tenido ese rastro de sarcasmo, e ignorando el hecho de que la Yamanaka fuera una mujer "valiosa", a Sakura no le importaba ir a gritarle unas cuantas cosas. Con ese pensamiento, firme fue caminando hasta ellos, recordando las palabras. " _... pero preferiste a la mata de chicle_ ". Frenó. Con "mata de chicle", ¿realmente se refería a ella? Tenía sentido, si se tenía en cuenta de que la primera vez que la conoció, Ino no se tomó la molestia de presentarse, pero sí de decirle con un tono suave que, "tu color de cabello me recuerda a la goma de mascar". Añadido a eso, lo de tabla tenía sentido. Sí, no era secreto que su busto no era grande. Pero... faltaba una parte más por analizar, y quizá la más importante. ¿Preferir? ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso? No lo supo y prefirió no averiguarlo, pero la frase rondó por su cabeza las próximas cinco horas, hasta que llegó el turno de ir a la cama.

Fue desde ese punto, que la intensidad del juego cambió. Sakura comenzó a corresponder a sus pequeñas sonrisas. Cuando Sasuke pasaba, ella juguetonamente le rozaba el brazo con la intensión de empujarlo, y él la tomaba por la cintura, apartándola. Y en algunas ocasiones, no la dejaba ir sin antes robarle un beso de los labios. Conseguía en respuesta algún empujón débil, mejillas sonrojadas, o un regaño poco entendible.

Cuando tenía mucha suerte, ella se cubría la cara luego de ser besada y reía.

La quinta vez que esto pasó, la joven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Era intransigente, se lo repetía cada noche antes de dormir. "No caigas en su trampa". El problema radicaba en que, cada día que pasaba, su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía llegar. Y las semanas iban pasando, y, aunque odiara aceptarlo, esa manera tan suya de coquetear la estaba atrayendo. Sin embargo, ella tenía un arma muy poderosa para combatir a ese hombre: Su indiferencia.

Sasuke pensó que lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba rozando el poder de poseerla por completo, mas el panorama cambió drásticamente. Por las mañanas, ella no hacía más que tener un trato formal hacia él. Evitaba mirarlo, tocarlo, incluso estar en el mismo cuarto. Sasuke no preguntó la razón, pero días después, y, buscando desahogar la furia que el cambio había creado, buscó fastidiarla con cosas básicas como desordenar a propósito o no limpiarse los pies cuando ella arduamente ya había trapeado el piso.

.

.

.

Ese lluvioso día, Sakura debía ir a hacer las compras semanales. Usualmente Izumi la acompañaba, y ambas, luego de terminar, iban a deleitar el paladar con algún dulce. Sin embargo, ese día hicieron dificultosa la situación. Por empezar, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, y por ningún motivo Sakura (Ni nadie en esa casa) permitirían a la castaña Uchiha andar por la calle con tal clima. Y en vez de protestar (Como usualmente lo hacia cuando le negaban algo), prefirió quedarse. Sakura, extrañada con lo fácil que fue que accediera, tomó la sombrilla y se fue.

Sus compras no duraron mucho, dado al clima, no mucha gente circulaba por la aldea. Las tiendas, prácticamente vacías, fueron una tremenda ventaja. Analizó la lista una vez más, todo parecía en orden, así que, dándola por finalizada, sus pisadas se dirigieron de vuelta a la mansión Uchiha.

—¡Estoy en casa!

No hubo respuesta. Dos segundos después de absoluto silencio, un chillido desgarrador hizo que tirara las bolsas. Sintió el golpe de los artículos estrellándose contra el suelo, pero todo quedó en segundo plano cuando, fuera de la puerta del baño, las manchas de sangre la llevaron hasta Izumi, quien aullaba de dolor .

Los ojos de la suberu se abrieron expresivamente; Izumi estaba en trabajo de parto.

Sakura repasó las opciones. Correr fuera de casa y gritar por ayuda, pero eso significaba alejarse de ella, y lo que menos quería era abandonarla en ese momento. Segundo, ir por ayuda sería perder valiosos segundos que podrían cambiarlo todo. No había tiempo. No podía llevarla al hospital en ese estado, con ese clima, ¡era imposible! Nunca en su vida había experimentado la auténtica desesperación, pero en ese minuto, la sintió en carne propia.

Suspiró, controlando el temblor de su cuerpo cuando apretó los puños. Era momento de actuar, no de dudar. 

—Tranquila, preciosa. Todo está bien, ¿sí? Ese bebé nacerá ahora y pronto podremos salir de paseo con él. —Suavemente, e intentando que la castaña se relajara con la plática, la obligó a avanzar. A pensar de que su experiencia no fuera vasta, no podía titubear. Si quería salvar esas dos vidas, debía dar todo de sí. No era momento de entrar en pánico, empeoraría las cosas.

" _Cálmate, no tiembles. No es momento de dudar_ ". Se repetía mentalmente la pelirrosa.

—Sakura... mi bebé, que no le pase nada, por favor... —Sollozaba la angustiada madre, gimoteando de dolor.

—¿Qué dices? Va a estar bien, vamos... unos pasos más, preciosa.

Lo más cercano, era la sala de reuniones, así que abrió la puerta corrediza para hacerla entrar. Sakura desapareció y volvió poco después, era una carrera contra el reloj, no podía perder tiempo. Fue ágil al preparar el tatami, cuando recostó a la Uchiha sobre este, fue por todo lo que necesitaba.

—Agua... necesito agua, toallas, tijeras, alcohol... mi botiquín. —Susurraba, atándose el cabello en una improvisada coleta.

Fue repasando los implementos necesarios para llevar a cabo una acción que, solamente algunas veces, vio ilustrada en los libros de medicina.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Ella no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de casos, pero, si no hacía algo... la vida de ella y el bebé estaría en peligro.

Sólo quedaba confiar en su coraje y conocimiento.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué todavía no llegan? ¡Ya deberían estar aquí! —Vociferó el futuro líder de los Uchiha, Itachi. 

—Cálmate, cielo... Sakura tiene todo bajo control. Espera un poco más. —Dijo Mikoto, abrazando a su hijo. 

La pelinegra estaba inquieta. Justo ese día, su esposo y ella habían decidido visitar a unos familiares. Habían quedado juntos para comer, todo fue risas hasta que volvieron a casa. La situación que encontraron cruzando la puerta, fue impactante. Los gritos de Izumi, la suberu alentándola a continuar... Aquello no podía ser cierto. Fugaku no lo pensó dos veces; salió en busca de dos personas. Primero, de su hijo, el futuro padre del bebé que estaba viniendo al mundo, y la única mujer en la que confiaba para cuidar la salud de ambos seres en problemas, la destacada ninja médico: Tsunade Senju.

Mikoto se dedicó a ayudar a Sakura, pero cuando sus dos hijos entraron histéricos por la puerta, salió de la habitación para calmar a esos hombres de fuerte carácter. No les permitió el ingreso por una razón válida. Otra presencia allí solamente pondría nerviosa tanto a Izumi, como a Sakura.

Un llanto chillón invadió la estancia. Los tres se miraron, incrédulos.

Itachi no lo pensó dos veces, entró para ser parte de la escena. Cuando vio a su esposa llorar de alegría, cuando vio la agitada sonrisa de Sakura, su mundo volvió a tener sentido.

Todo estaba bien.

—¡Es una niña!

Izumi sonrió, su esposo, lloró. Lágrimas silenciosas inundaron sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a su esposa, manteniéndose aún más unidos cuando Sakura les entregó a la bebé.

En ese momento, los ojos de Sakura enfocaron una nueva silueta entrar. Era una mujer, de piel clara y larga cabellera rubia. Su manera de caminar y su cabeza erguida la hicieron entreabrir los labios. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan... fascinante. Llegó imponiendo presencia, estaba segura que con una simple mirada más de una persona se pondría de rodillas. Las mujeres que ella había conocido, a lo largo de su vida, siempre avanzaban con un miedo palpable. Cabizbajas, con miedo a hablar, con temor a dirigir los ojos a sitios incorrectos. Con miedo a dar una opinión, a reír, a sonreír... Esa mujer no. Esa mujer no le temía a nada.

La admiración a primera vista no hizo más que aumentar cuando vio lo que hacía. Con su ninjutsu médico en acción, revisó a la castaña y al bebé. Los ojos de la suberu brillaron con emoción.

—¿Ha sido obra tuya esto? —Preguntó, una voz firme que no titubeaba, dirigiéndose a la de rosa melena.

—Sí... —La voz de Sakura tembló.

—Hm. La madre y el bebé están bien. El tratamiento postparto fue el adecuado. —Sentenció la rubia, la sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios pintados.

La esclava retrocedió unos pasos, sonriendo, aliviada. Vio a lo lejos, como Sasuke, Fugaku y Mikoto entraban. El líder del clan la miró y esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, Sakura quedó pasmada; acababa de conseguir su aprobación. Mikoto se acercó a ella, sorprendiéndola en un abrazo.

—Gracias, Sakura... Si no hubiera sido por ti... No quiero ni imaginarlo.

—Mikoto-san...

Tras otra sonrisa, se distanciaron. La pelinegra, sonriendo, susurró:

—Ella es Tsunade-sama. Una viajera experta en la medicina, la mejor ninja médico de todos los tiempos.

—¿Tsunade Senju...?

—¡Exactamente! ¿Habías oído su nombre antes? 

¿Que si había oído hablar de ella? ¡Por supuesto que lo había hecho! ¡Ella había entrenado a Shizune! Sakura no pudo con la sorpresa. Había escuchado mil veces de ella, de la boca de varias mujeres, con asombro relatar las hazañas protagonizadas por la rubia.

Sí antes había dudado que una mujer pudiera hacer cosas tan grandiosas, después de conocerla se arrepentía de haber vacilado de la veracidad de esas palabras.

Admiró la escena por unos segundos. La máscara de Fugaku se cayó al suelo. Ese hombre rígido que en sus hombros habitaba la difícil tarea de guiar a un clan entero, desapareció para dar paso a un abuelo que sonreía con emoción al hablarle a su nieta recién nacida.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke (Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara), Itachi avanzó hasta ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo para sorpresa de ambos.

—Sakura... no sabes cuánto agradezco lo que hiciste. —Ella correspondió, diciéndole que todo estaba en orden. Sasuke de reojo los miró, entendiendo su grave error. Itachi no buscaba nada en ella, Sakura tampoco se interesaba en él de la manera que creía. Se sintió tan frustrado consigo mismo, ¿cómo pudo distorsionar tanto el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro?

Poco después, vio a Sakura salir de la habitación. Sus pies lo traicionaron, la siguió casi por instinto mientras el grupo seguía absorto en ese pequeño cuerpo que se unía a la familia.

La pelirrosa, aún estaba nerviosa. No dejaba de pensar en qué hubiera pasado si complicaciones se hubieran presentado. El éxito no estaba asegurado, lo supo desde el comienzo, pero la sola idea de ver a Izumi o a su bebé en riesgo, la impulsó a tomar las riendas del asunto. Afirmándose de la pared, intentó avanzar, cuando un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, y no supo si de alivio, felicidad o por el pánico que había contenido; probablemente una mezcla de todo. 

El azabache la vio tan frágil, como un precioso cristal a punto de derrumbarse, por eso no dudó en envolverla en un abrazo protector. La fémina no se opuso, y lloró amargamente contra aquel hombro, como hace años no lo hacía.

—Tenía tanto miedo... no quería que nada les pasara, no sabía... —El llanto no la dejaba expresarse con claridad.

—No seas tonta. Ellos están a salvo gracias a ti. —El Uchiha no dijo nada más, optó porque lo mejor era permitirle un desahogo a la chica, que desesperada se aferraba a su cuerpo, impidiendo cualquier indicio de separación. El sonido del llanto incrementó, pero pasado un breve lapso, este se detuvo. Sasuke acarició los sedosos mechones rosados, acomodándoselos tras la oreja una vez ambos se miraron. Limpió el cúmulo de lágrimas aglomeradas en ese pálido rostro, Sakura sorbió su nariz, continuaba temblando.

El áspero tacto de sus dedos patinó por la suave mejilla empapada, consiguiendo disminuir el rastro brillante que habían dejado las molestas gotas.

—Lo has hecho bien. —Dijo el azabache.

Finalmente, logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Y si ese día, ella se desnudó al salir de su coraza para quebrarse ante el shinobi, al otro día volvió a ponerse el escudo.

A pesar de haber descansado pocas horas, estaba más feliz que de costumbre. La llegada del bebé había embargado de alegría el hogar, todos andaban sonriendo y Sakura constantemente debía vigilar que no abrumaran tanto a la madre y a la pequeña Uchiha.

Mientras le preparaba una bandeja a Izumi, Sasuke entró a la cocina.

—Tú deberías descansar un poco. —Aconsejó, o más bien, ordenó el pelinegro.

—Estoy bien... ya llegará la hora de dormir. —Ella sonrió mientras negaba.

—Siempre igual de terca. —Masculló el shinobi.

En silencio, el ninja bebió una taza de té, teniendo el mejor panorama. Verla preparar quién sabe qué. Perdió los ojos en las piernas de la suberu, su pequeño short se ajustaba a sus curvas, resaltando ese aspecto tan particular de ella; su redondo trasero, tan apetecible y firme, así se veía. La contempló lavar algunas cosas en el fregadero, encontrando la oportunidad perfecta para provocar a esa fiera. Cuando terminó el contenido de la taza, llevó esta al lavaplatos, rompiendo toda distancia cuando permitió que los labios rozaran con la piel del cuello femenino. Sakura se estremeció, apretando los labios cuando sus vellos se erizaron. Si pensaba que eso sería lo único, erró. Ese maquiavélico hombre se apegó a la pequeña y esbelta figura, dejando en el lavadero el objeto que había utilizado, y de paso, se apegó descaradamente a los glúteos de la mujer, que apretó los dientes de coraje. No pensaba caer en su juego, no iba a tomarle importancia a esa provocación absurda. Erróneamente creyó que saldría victoriosa si lo ignoraba, incluso así podría herirle el orgullo, pero ese hombre, impredecible como siempre, hizo la última jugada antes de irse. Embistió suavemente contra ella, empujando con la pelvis, esas generosas nalgas.

La victoria no dejó lugar a dudas. Sakura había intentado retenerlo, pero fue en vano. Se escuchó un ahogado jadeo salir de esos rosados labios.

.

.

.

Las situaciones se repitieron. Comenzó a ser una lucha constante, por parte de Sasuke con el "caerás", y por parte de ella, quien se negaba rotundamente a caer. Amaba ver esas mejillas encendidas cada vez que le pedía que preparara un baño, porque él, sin pudor, exhibía a propósito su desnudez, una que ella evadía por todos los medios mirándose los pies. Los roces eran constantes, de él dándolos y de ella buscando evadirlos. Cada vez que pasaban uno al lado del otro, el dedo índice del pelinegro acariciaba fugazmente los muslos de femeninos, tan lechosos y firmes. A Sasuke le gustaba hacerlo especialmente cuando los demás miembros de la familia estaban cerca. Adoraba la forma en que Sakura se mordía los labios para no reclamar a gritos que se alejara, o en el mejor caso -para él-, cuando movía nerviosa sus manos sobre la boca para evitar que un jadeo escapara mientras él le acariciaba la pierna bajo la mesa, mientras cenaban.

Fue en una ocasión, que la provocación le jugó una mala pasada.

En mitad de una reunión importante del clan, se dispuso a servir el sake. Mientras esos hombres hablaban, la tarea de la suberu era agachar la cabeza y servir el alcohol. Y en el peor de los casos, guardar silencio en caso de que alguno de ellos tuviera las ganas de manosearla. Extrañamente, no pasó. Y eso se debía solamente a una cosa: A que era la suberu de Sasuke. ¿O por qué otro motivo no lo harían, cuando las lascivas miradas disimuladas que le daban, para ella eran evidentes? ¿Sería que el menor de los Uchiha era temido por sus superiores que nadie se atrevía a tocar lo suyo? ¿Quizá él se los había advertido? No lo supo. "Bestias", pensaba, maldiciendo el hecho de traer un vestido tan ajustado ese día. Sasuke era el único que no disimulaba en mirarla, de pies a cabeza, sus largas y torneadas piernas...  
Bebía un trago, con los ojos clavados en el bonito cuerpo de la única presencia femenina. Los dedos de su amo le indicaron que se acercara para llenar el vaso, ella obedeció sin quejas, aunque su ceño estaba fruncido. ¡Era un descarado! Quería reventarle la cabeza con la botella que en las manos cargaba.

En ese momento, la conversación dio un vuelvo y parecía más relajada, incluso reían y bromeaban. En ese descuido, Sasuke aprovechó para hacer de las suyas. Utilizando el respiro que se tomaron, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos o pláticas con los demás miembros del clan, cuando esa bonita joven de ojos verdes se inclinó para servirle más sake, primero, susurró: 

—Quiero arrancarte el vestido. —No contento con eso, la insolente mano del azabache se coló bajo el vestido, entregando un duro apretón en el glúteo derecho de la fémina.

Si Sasuke pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya esa vez, estaba muy equivocado. ¿Acaso se olvidaba él, que no intentaba jugar con un cachorro indefenso y sumiso, sino que con una fiera llena de salvajismo? Debió considerarlo.

Apretando los dientes, la muchacha, furiosa (Aunque intentando guardar las apariencias), maniobró la botella para, "accidentalmente", derramar el líquido que debía ir en el vaso, entre las piernas del pelinegro. Las risas de Obito fueron el fondo. Algunos, miraron divertidos, y otros, furiosos. Fugaku se mantuvo neutro, Itachi se preocupó, pero no mucho. Después de todo, sabía de los juegos que había entre ese par. ¿Por qué? Los había visto, en más de una ocasión, como él la rozaba casualmente, como ella reaccionaba, y como luego, lo enfrentaba.

—Supongo que vas a castigarla. —Dijo un severo miembro del clan, siendo apoyado por su hijo. Sasuke, con esa sonrisa ladina que no era de fiar, contestó.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Dicho y hecho, se levantó, arrastrando consigo a la flor de cerezo. Subieron al segundo piso, llegaron a la habitación del azabache, este cerró la puerta, sin soltarla, y sólo cuando entraron, Sakura comenzó a forcejear para que la soltara. No dio resultados, él finalmente la lanzó a la cama, montándose sobre ella, aunque sin aplastarla.

—¿Vas a golpearme? —Preguntó la chica de entrecejo fruncido, desafiante, con la mirada enfocando los ónices.

—Tengo otros métodos de enseñanza. —Roncó la gruesa voz de Sasuke.

Y Sakura supo que estaba en problemas.

En un descuido por parte de él, al quedarse prendado viéndole los ojos, tras un breve forcejeo logró liberarse de las garras del león. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, y justo cuando intentaba tocar el pomo, fue arrastrada de vuelta al centro de la habitación.

—¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Suéltame...! —Suplicó, sin éxito, recibiendo únicamente una corta risa.

En medio de la batalla que tenían, frenaron contra el gran espejo. Sakura dejó de luchar cuando él lo hizo, notando entonces lo cerca que estaban. Detrás suyo, él se apegaba a su espalda, haciéndola estremecer. El contacto de la húmeda prenda contra la sensible piel desnuda de sus muslos, la obligó a morderse el labio para no suspirar. El forcejeo de Sakura regresó, pero fue tan débil, que él no le tomó ni la mínima importancia, estaba pendiente de otra cosa. Acarició los senos de la joven suberu, haciéndola gemir. Las piernas le temblaron, se sintió impotente consigo misma al caer, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. ¿Cómo evadir o ignorar las sensaciones tan fuertes que le estaba provocando? Lo peor, es que todas esas corrientes, iban directo contra su intimidad.

—No... —Susurró su dulce voz, insegura.

—¿No? —Burlón respondió, sabía que la tenía en la palma de la mano. Sakura apretó las piernas, notaba que comenzaba a humedecerse, y ese vil hombre no dejaba de masajearle los pechos. No sólo era eso, mientras ella buscaba liberarse de una manera floja, los labios masculinos le cazaron el cuello. En la mansión, cuando iban chicas con experiencia a visitarlas, había escuchado que algunas mujeres llegaban al orgasmo a través de atenciones en los senos. Creyó que era raro, y para ella, seguramente imposible, porque cada vez que ella misma los tocaba, no sentía nada. Y ahora... ahora estaba a punto de estallar en su excitación. Sasuke se adueñó totalmente de sus pechos, acariciándolos, apretándolos, frotando los erectos pezones. Lo más preocupante, es que no había movido la ropa de su sitio. Temblaba, remojándose los labios con la lengua, reteniendo los jadeos. Lo sentía, estaba próxima a un orgasmo, sentía una ola de sensaciones a punto de explotar, pero fue disminuyendo cuando él dejó de tocarla. Aturdida, miró el reflejo del espejo. Sasuke metía la mano bajo el vestido, sin alzarlo, y así, frotó el centro de su húmeda braga, buscando dar con el clítoris. Supo que dio en el lugar preciso cuando ella gimió. Nunca antes otros dedos que no fueran los suyos habían tocado ese lugar, sintió nervios, intentó quitarlo, pero no lo consiguió, y, secretamente, se alegró por eso. Sasuke insistió en atender esa parte, al mismo tiempo, su boca le seguía marcando el cuello, y su mano restante, estrujándole un pecho. Los sonidos de la excitada chica incrementaron, estaba a punto, su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, uno que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida, en menos de dos minutos lo conoció. La ola crecía, un poco más y ese hombre la llevaría a la locura. Y, justo cuando iba a terminar, él se detuvo.

—Para que aprendas a respetarme, muñeca. —Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja femenina, y sonriendo, se fue. 

Ella, traída de forma abrupta a la realidad, se mantuvo incrédula. Sus piernas le fallaron, y arrodillada, terminó en el suelo. Respiraba agitada, su pecho descontrolado subía y bajaba, y el calor concentrado en su entrepierna continuaba ahí. ¿Acaso él... ? No, no; imposible. ¡No podía ser tan cruel! Se miró al espejo, efectivamente, él se había ido, cumpliendo su palabra. La había castigado, ¡y de la peor manera! La boca de Sakura se entreabrió por la sorpresa, la frustración e incomodidad de su orgasmo interrumpido la hicieron odiar a ese ser humano. Chilló, se levantó, y se lanzó contra la cama, desordenándola por completo. Las mantas volaron, el colchón salió de la posición correcta de tanto golpearlo. Arrojó las almohadas, dejando una solamente para ahogar contra esta, toda la furia ahogada en un grito.

Sasuke Uchiha se las iba a pagar.

Oh, claro que se las iba a pagar.

Su venganza sería dulce. Él odiaba lo dulce.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! Bloom al habla.**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

 **Ah, amo la Navidad. ¿Qué tal lo pasaron?**

 **Las razones por las cuales no había actualizado son simples: Falta de incentivos, falta de inspiración. La primera es simple, escribo por y para fans y créanme, que escribirle a la nada es muy aburrido, porque no sé lo que podría gustarles qué agregar o qué modificar, amo las críticas constructivas y plasmar los deseos de las lectoras. Por cierto, quería actualizar esto en Navidad, pero como soy un asco ordenando mis tiempos, no pude. Mátenmeee.**

 **La escena de Izumi, en serio la hice muy rápido por una sencilla razón; le tengo fobia al parto. Escribí esa parte cerrando y apretando las piernas, ¡porque me imaginaba todo! AAAH YA ME ACORDÉ OTRA VEZ.**

 **Por ciertox2, estaba emocionada por la supuesta adaptación de las novelas de Naruto. Obviamente, lo que me emociona son los momentos que incluyen a la familia de las tres S, pero luego recordé que conociendo a Pierrot, no hay que hacerse muchas expectativas. Ya me puse sad, chau. (?)**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Tengo mil historias más que voy construyendo, muchas en AU, tengo otra que sé que les va a gustar. Y tengo otra con una temática "algo" parecida a esta, aunque Sakura tomará un papel sumiso. ¿Les cuento? ¿O mataría la sorpresa? (?) Respecto a mis otros fics, han estado ahí tirados porque no han tenido tanto éxito. Pero sé que debo avanzarlos, en realidad no planeo dejar algo sin continuar, por más que tarde. Tampoco quiero tardar tanto, porque no sé a ustedes, pero a mí me pasa que cuando se tarda mucho en actualizar una historia se me corta el "hilo". ¿Me explico? Pasa de ser OMG LA ACTUALIZARON OMGGGG, a un "Ah, la actualizaron después de años".**

 **A quienes leyeron "Marriage?", muchas gracias. Tuve problemas para subir el Three-shot, pero se logró y quedé conforme con el resultado. Sufrí con la pobre Sakura y quise matar a Sasuke, pero el final lleno de miel hizo que lo quisiera otra vez. (?)**

 **Y a todo esto, ¿de qué país son? ¡Chile por acá!**

 **Creo que he hablado -escrito- mucho, pero es que me gusta hablar -escribir- Jaja.**

 **Bien, ¡vamos con los reviews! En serio, a todas estas personas las amo un montón. No saben lo feliz que me hacen al agarrar el móvil y leer "Nuevo Review en "Cadenas de Cristal". ¡IIIIIIIIIIh! Yo grito por toda la casa, djskj.**

 **Guest** : ¡Volvió a llegar la inspiración!

Creo que Saku está como en la cuerda floja, entre el comienzo del amor y el enorme odio, y se va tambaleando hasta que ni ella sabe lo que quiere o lo que es mejor. ¡Linda noche, día, o mañana! Depende cuándo lo leas, jaja. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y mil gracias por comentar, me alegras la vida. ¡Besos de cereza!

 **Valentine** : ¿Esto si es más acción? Porque mi debate es constantemente entre "Haz que avancen las cosas" y luego me digo "NO, PERO NO TAN RÁPIDO", como que no logro encontrar el equilibrio, jdksj. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Espero te guste el capítulo nuevo!

 **Seishes** : ¡Me alegra tanto eso! Espero no defraudarte y subiré más historias de este par, muchas muchas gracias.

 **Krol** : ¡Aquí la continuación! Acá se pueden ver un poco más de esos juegos, espero te guste. ¡Gracias por comentar, lindo día, tarde o noche!

 **Ikamara** : ¡Hola! Tardé un poquito, pero no tanto(?). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Rosegold09** : LOSIENTOMUCHO. jdksj. Yo creo que no te decepcionaré en ese sentido, pero me voy a callar para no arruinar mi propia historia con spoiler. (?)

Una Saku pequeña y un Sasuke grande. Me gusta la idea porque soy una pervertida, así que espero no espantar a los demás el día que escriba algo así, al menos tú lo leerás y con eso seré feliz. Nos echarán de ff por sucias, jskajs. ¡Mil gracias por comentar! Espero verte otra vez por aquí. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Mil besos para ti.

 **Neenav.v** : Me alivió que te gustara, en verdad pensaba que era como muy tranquilo, aburrido incluso, así que volví a respirar, jaja.

Acá Sasuke entiende al fin la relación de Sakura e Itachi. Pero celos... habrá algunas escenas, y como adelanto del próximo cap, Sasuke será quien la sufre. Creo que le toca a él esta vez.

Me tardé algunos días, ¡pero lo hice! Espero no haberte roto el corazón. Y si lo rompí, alv, lo pego. (?) ¡Mil besos para ti también! Me alegras la vida. ¡Besos, besos!


	5. Frustración

El cuarto impregnado de vapor era dominado por dos sonidos: El fuerte restriego de la esponja contra la piel enrojecida de la furiosa suberu, y los chillidos de esta misma.

Buscaba, inútilmente, borrar todos los rastros de las caricias otorgadas por su dueño. Sin embargo, nada daba resultado, por lo cual, ofuscada, lanzó su esponja fuera del agua. La fémina se recostó en la tinaja, mirando al techo. Uno de sus dos problemas, lo había solucionado el tiempo. Su furia había disminuido considerablemente, producto del agua o de tanto silencio en la soledad de esta misma, a ella le gustaba eso. No obstante, otro problema seguía vigente. La incomodidad entre sus piernas perduró, siendo imposible evadirla si a cada instante venía a su mente el recuerdo de los dedos de Sasuke frotando la zona. Gruñó, extasiada mientras apretaba los dientes. Su orgullo le impedía perder la mano entre las piernas, todo porque el responsable de su excitación era el intratable Uchiha... mas la necesidad fue mayor que él.

La zurda recurrió a la tarea de cubrirse los labios, mientras, la diestra se sumergía en el agua para colarse entre los muslos. Sus delgados dedos incursionaron entre los finos pliegues de su órgano sexual, llegando al pequeño cuerpo carnoso instalado en la parte más alta de su vulva. La insistencia de los frotes recayó sobre la pequeña zona eréctil, inundándose de un placer que, lastimosamente, no duró mucho. En menos de dos minutos, el estallido de excitación hizo que contrajera su entrada, culminando con el infierno que había estado conteniendo. Se liberó con un agudo gimoteo que intentó, por todos los medios, bajar de intensidad. Flotó de alivio, sus facciones se relajaron, al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ya más tranquila, minutos después volvió a la habitación. Debía vestirse para dormir, pero su calma, una vez más se despedazó cuando, frente al espejo, prestó atención a un detalle que antes no había visto. En su cuello, yacía plasmada una rojiza marca.

¡Se las iba a pagar!

.

.

.

Sakura pensó que podía ignorarlo esa mañana en el desayuno, mas dicha tarea se dificultaba por esa mirada de índole burlona que Sasuke tenía plasmada en los ojos. ¡Quería arrancárselos con los dedos! Y su pensamiento fue tan potente que, el esponjoso panecillo que tenía entre las manos, cumplió el rol que su mente creó, el cual era creer que esta suave masa se trataba de la cabeza de ese hombre cruel. Y lo presionó tanto, que lo destrozó.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien? —La llamó cariñosamente Izumi, quien cargaba a su bebé entre los brazos. Sakura despertó del trance, y grande fue su error al llevar la mirada hasta ese individuo. Se estaba riendo, disimulando la sonrisa bajo la taza de la que bebía el té. Sintió unas ganas infernales de lanzarle el estúpido líquido hirviendo en la cara.

—Esta mañana ha estado muy distraída. —Comentó el, usualmente, silencioso Sasuke.

—Debe estar cansada, no la molestes. —Defendió Izumi a la pelirrosa, dedicándole a ella una sonrisa cariñosa, como las que siempre le dirigía. La vida no le alcanzaría para agradecerle a la joven de ojos verdes.

No era novedad que desde el parto de Izumi, Sakura se había metido bajo la piel de todos los integrantes de esa casa. Itachi en más de una ocasión llegó a bromear con eso. "Cuidado con la favorita de la casa", decía en tono burlón. Gracias a eso, se ganaba un par de risas y el sonrojo de la pelirrosa. Izumi y Mikoto habían triplicado el cariño que tenían por ella, y el desprecio que habitaba en los ojos del reacio Fugaku cuando la miraba como ser inferior, se había extinguido completamente.

Pero no era del todo cierto. El papel de la favorita de la casa, de hecho, correspondía a esa pequeña bolita de amor que estaba moviendo sus pies sobre la cama esa tarde. Sakura la miró empapándose de ternura, junto a la madre de la bebé organizaban las nuevas prendas de la menor.

—Mira, ¿qué tal este? Se lo ha traído Itachi-kun. —Enseñó un pequeño vestido que hizo sonreír a Sakura. 

—Ese me gusta, ¡mira! Parecerá una hermosa flor.

Observó una vez más a la pequeña Ai. Una Uchiha, no un varón, como lo eran la mayoría de los bebés en la familia. Lo agradecía. Sakura no temió por el sexo del bebé en ningún momento. Ai nacería en el ceno de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos, eso la liberaba del infierno común que le esperaba a la mayoría de las mujeres.

Pasaron el tiempo juntas, hasta que luego del almuerzo, Sakura quedó solitaria en la cocina realizando sus quehaceres. Estaba pensando en lo bueno que sería preparar algún pastel para la cena, sus habilidades en la cocina habían mejorado considerablemente, y sus platillos usualmente eran del gusto de los Uchiha. O de casi todos, porque la mueca que protagonizaba Sasuke cuando veía sus postres era la excepción. Él odiaba el dulce.

.

.

.

Dos días después, la suberu estaba terminando de secar unos platos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Un shinobi alto, de lindos ojos negros y peinado desaliñado, se presentó ante ella buscando a Sasuke.

—No, lo siento, él no se encuen...

Como caída del cielo, vio reflejada la oportunidad de venganza. ¡Qué generosa resultaba ser la vida con ella ese día! Le llevó unos segundos de silencio atreverse, hasta que los rosados labios de la fémina se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Pero qué mal educada soy! Pase, adelante. ¿Me acepta un té mientras lo espera? Volverá pronto a casa.

En efecto, Sasuke no tardaría mucho en volver. Su entrenamiento ya se había extendido, y estando libre de misiones ese día, debía estar próximo a aparecer. La pelirrosa no era así. Ni vengativa, ni oportunista, pero parecía ser que contra el pelinegro, si realmente deseaba fastidiarlo, debería recurrir a una faceta más oscura. Usar a cualquier hombre para llevar a cabo su venganza no era algo que pudiera darse el lujo de hacer, era posible que, a la primera insinuación, uno de estos la empotrara contra cualquier pared y la tomara, y ella, simplemente no podría hacer nada por detenerlo. Pero entonces, cuando vio el amigable coqueteo y suave sonrojo del shinobi, supo que él no se atrevería a hacer algo ruin contra ella. Después de todo, parecía ser que no todos los hombres estaban corrompidos. Aliviada y rogando que su teoría no se destrozara, lo invitó a pasar al interior de la mansión Uchiha.

Supo más de él, como que su nombre era Kiba Inuzuka, y que su familia era reconocida por combatir en compañía de sus perros ninja. Esto logró emocionar a la suberu, una amante de los animales, especialmente de los canes. La idea de conocer al suyo, Akamaru, sin duda llamó su atención. ¿Sasuke lo permitiría? Debía hacer el intento y preguntarle. Y estando uno frente al otro arrodillados junto a la mesa, el tema de los animales, la desvió completamente de sus objetivos. El coqueteo quedó en un plano olvidado, oír los ataques de batalla del clan Inuzuka fue lo que mantuvo el brillo de emoción en sus esmeraldas.

—¡Increíble! —Exclamó ella. —¿Crees que pueda conocerlo un día de estos?

—¿A Akamaru? ¡Claro que...! —De pronto, el rostro de Kiba se desfiguró. Esfumada su alegría, su rostro se tornó a uno lleno de preocupación. —No.

—¿No? ¿Cómo no? Pero si acabas de decir que...

—¡Debo irme! A-adiós, Sakura. ¡Gracias por el té!

—Pero...

Parpadeó, confundida. ¿Había dicho o hecho algo que pudiera espantarlo? La fémina dejó salir un suspiro. Ah, sí; su plan. Había estado tan enfrascada en la conversación de los animales, que olvidó por completo el comienzo de este. Rendida por no comprender el cambio, se levantó. Primero debía limpiar, así que, iría a buscar algunas cosas y volvería a la cocina. Cuando se puso de pie, luego de arreglar su vestido, volteó para salir. El grito de susto que salió de su garganta fue inmenso. Sasuke estaba ahí, parado, con su dōjutsuactivado y un aura aterradora. Sakura por primera vez se aterró, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí exactamente?

—Q-qué... ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! —Gritó Sakura, avanzando fuera de la cocina, estaba molesta. Cuando pasó por su lado, el pelinegro la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo. 

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? —Tras una breve pausa, la joven juntó las piezas del rompecabezas. ¡Estaba reclamando! Eso significaba... ¿Que los había visto platicar tan animadamente que eso lo molestó? ¡Si ahora entendía el porqué de la huida de Kiba! Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en los labios de la pelirrosa. 

—Nada. —Descarada, lo miró a los ojos. A Sasuke, esa sonrisa logró enfurecerlo... aún más si era posible. 

—No juegues conmigo, Sakura. —Frunció el entrecejo. —¿Estabas coqueteando con ese idiota? 

—No. —Sonó convincente, o al menos al principio. —No sé. —Agregó ella. Cuando la curva ladina reinó en sus rosados y deseables labios, Sasuke perdió la paciencia. La acorraló, de un rápido movimiento, contra la pared, plantándole un demandante ósculo que hizo a la joven temblar. El Uchiha besó esa boca con furia, marcándola, tan posesivo como era, buscando, de alguna manera, impregnar permanentemente su esencia sobre la suberu. Ella, reacia al principio, se dejó llevar por las garras del lobo ofuscado que la atrapó desprevenida.

Él nunca la había visto tener un contacto más íntimo con otro hombre. Fuera de las pláticas con su hermano, las que a veces tenía con Naruto, o las, casi nulas conversaciones con su padre, jamás Sakura había tenido cercanía con otro. Kiba era un compañero de su generación, no eran amigos, pero mala relación, no tenían. O así hasta ahora, porque al hijo menor de Fugaku no se le iría de la cabeza esa maldita imagen con la que fue recibido. O por la que fue ignorado, más bien. Había llegado agotado, el entrenamiento con el Uzumaki fue devastador, lo único que anhelaba, era un baño caliente en el que nadie interrumpiera.

— _Estoy en casa._

Informó el pelinegro, no obstante, no hubo respuesta. Cuando avanzó, las risas provenientes de la cocina hicieron que sus pasos, casi por inercia, se acercaran a averiguar el rostro de los responsables. Aunque esa suave risilla femenina, él la reconocería donde fuera.

— _¿Tan pequeño? ¡No puede ser! ¡Me encantaría tener un cachorro así de pequeño!_

— _¡Eh! No te preocupes, yo te conseguiré uno, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¡¿En serio?! ¡Creo que voy a desmayarme de emoción! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

Los vio, a ella casi brincando de felicidad por el regalo prometido, y al Inuzuka, rascarse la nuca con esa expresión de idiota embobado. ¿Y quién no? Si frente a él tenía a una mujer de belleza y carisma innegable. Sasuke dejó entonces de ocultarse y se mostró. Kiba lo miró con intriga, pero antes de que abriera la boca para saludar, Sasuke le enseñó su Sharingan. Esa advertencia fue suficiente, el fiel compañero de Akamaru supo que debía irse si no deseaba salir herido.

El sólo recuerdo de haberlos encontrado charlando hizo que el beso que le propinaba a esa mujer se volviera más demandante. La sostuvo de las caderas, aferrándose a su silueta. Sakura no movió tanto los labios contra los otros, pero fue sumisa al entreabrirlos para permitir que esa lengua tocara cada húmedo rincón en lo que duró el contacto, que si bien, fue efímero, la intensidad fue peligrosa.

—Mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarte. —Demandó el varón, tono brusco, tan típico de su clan. —Eres mía, que no se te olvide.

El mar verde que habitaba en los ojos de Sakura se expuso con asombro ante la revelación que acariciaron sus oídos. Sasuke pareció complacido con su reacción, una curva casi imperceptible gobernó en sus labios, su oscura mirada se había suavizado. Una vez él se retiró de su vista, en lo que sus acelerados latidos se calmaban, pudo ser capaz de reaccionar. ¿Suya, había dicho?

—¿Suya...? —Repitió en voz alta, con las cejas fruncidas.

Sakura corrió a ver si lograba encontrarlo, dio con esa silueta a mitad de las escaleras mientras subía. Desde abajo, con los puños apretados, una furiosa flor de cerezo expulsó su enfado. Con las manos en los bolsillos, el azabache detuvo sus pasos.

—¡No soy tuya, Uchiha! ¡No soy de nadie!

Sin embargo, ignorándola a partir del segundo grito, Sasuke siguió su camino, acompañado de una expresión relajada, incluso con esa maldita curva diminuta y osada que llevaba por sonrisa y que lo hacía ver tan condenadamente atractivo.

—¡No lo soy, no soy un objeto! ¡Nunca seré tuya! ¡Oye...! —Furiosa, expelió un chillido.

Su venganza no había salido al pie de la letra...

¿Debería planear una nueva?

Ah... desde luego que sí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡La irresponsable Bloom al habla!**

 **... Se veía más largo en mi mente. (?)**

 **Ya sé que no tengo perdón por aparecer después de, ¿treinta días? Me puse como meta actualizar una vez por semana, pero, tengo una buena noticia para ustedes. Por empezar, mañana hay otro capítulo. Ya lo tengo listo, sólo me falta la parte final (Dramadramadrama) y está terminado.**

 **Tengo más de veinte historias en mente de esta pareja, tengo armado todos los primeros capítulos de estas, pero me di cuenta de que subirlos sería pésima idea. No quiero iniciar algo sin haber terminado lo otro, así que, planeo terminar este fic y publicar otro y así.**

 **También me di cuenta de que no soy mala creando historias de romance. Pero sólo eso, romance. Quiero hacer algo más grande, como un desafío. Comencé a leer historias de otras escritoras, las ubicaban en la época de Shippuden y hacían todo un espectáculo impresionante. Me di cuenta que las mías eran simples a comparación de esas (Obras de arte, seres de otro mundo, a mi parecer), así que me motivé. ¡Quiero superarme a mí misma! Estoy escribiendo algo que tardará, porque quiero terminarlo y publicarlo, pero les prometo que no va a decepcionar.**

 **Este fic no será largo, no me gusta eso. Yo tengo claro el final, tengo organizado lo que viene en los otros capítulos.**

 **¡Sasuke sí se puso celoso! Pobre Kiba, me cae bien.**

 **¿Cuánto he escrito ya? Lo siento, me gusta hablar/escribir. ¡Ya! Me callo.**

**¡Gracias por leer, como siempre!**

 **AH, POR CIERTO. Soy bien floja para las redes sociales, pero quiero comenzar a usar Twitter. ¿Tienen cuentas? Manden el link, quiero llenar mi TL con SS. Las niñas que sigo sólo publican de J-rock. Cosaqueamo, cof, pero también necesito Narucosas. (?)**

/ImxBloom 

**¡Los veo mañana!**

 _ **RosasRojas:**_ Intento buscar el equilibrio, no quiero que los personajes pierdan su esencia, pero intento (Especialmente con Sasuke) "ablandarlos" un poco sentimentalmente. Es difícil, por eso no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer tu comentario. ¡Muchas gracias!

 _ **Neenav.v:**_ Segundo día de vacaciones y ya te decepcioné por desaparecer. (?)  
Con lo del parto, ¿también te pasa? ES QUE ES TERRIBLE, CÓMO SIGUEN VIVA LAS MUJERES DESPUÉS DE ESO, JDKSJD. No entiendo la naturaleza.  
Sufrió un poco, pero yo creo que no es suficiente... Ah, qué mala con el pobre Sasuke, jajaja. ¡Pero él fue malo también! Sakura debería hacerlo sufrir.

Pensé en eso, y tienes razón. "Sólo digo", jdkj. ¡Pero sí! Ahora creo que la constancia es la clave del exito. (?) Así que dejaré de ser tan floja, me quedan vacaciones, las invertiré en mover los dedos sobres las teclas como loca. ¡Imaginemos que aún es 01 de enero, ¡feliz año nuevo! (?) Muchas gracias, linda. Siempre es bueno leerte por aquí. OMG, SOMOS DE LAS MISMAS TIERRAS. No hay que tener favoritismos, pero estás en la cima ahora ya. Chau. (?) Jkjdka. ¡Espero estés teniendo una linda noche!

 _ **rosegold09**_ : ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡No quiero ni imaginar la frustración que se debe sentir! No sé cómo Sakura no lo mató. (?) Son tercos, un par de tercos y orgullosos hormonales.

Mira, lo de Tsunade... en el próximo capítulo verás. Lo de Ino, no creo. En este fic dudo enfocarme mucho en otras relaciones que no sean la de esos dos. Sólo en esta historia.

Por lo visto, está plagado. Por Dios, somos tan impuras. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. (?) Ah, yo siempre he sido una degenerada, así que conmigo nunca faltará la cosa porno kdjsk. Y todo explícito, que odio la censura. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y mil gracias más por comentar. ¡Linda noche!

 _ **Karito:**_ Acá una actualización. Mañana otra, espero no tardarme para el capítulo 6. ¡Gracias!

 _ **G:**_ ¡Seguido! Gracias por leer:)

 _ **AuroraP0p**_ : Espero cumplir tus expectativas. ¡Gracias!


	6. Ruptura

Finas líneas de agua caían generosamente sobre las plantas que decoraban y daban vida al antejardín de la residencia del líder Uchiha. Sakura regaba las flores, compartiendo su mirada entre estas y el azulado firmamento que poseía el hijo del Hokage, Naruto. La plática, al igual que todas las que tenían, era destacada por ser grata.

—¿Sirvieron? Si necesitas más, puedo llevarte. 

—¿Me acompañarás otra vez? Necesito más hierbas para las infusiones de Izumi-san.

El Uzumaki no tardó en asentir, dando la afirmativa. Nada le costaba llevarla al bosque, y no simplemente por el placer de acompañarla, sino, por todos los peligros que podría correr la chica. Ella los desconocía totalmente, y prefería que siguiera siendo así. Sakura agradeció con una sonrisa, las acciones bondadosas del rubio creaban una alegría incontenible.

—Vamos, Naruto. —Dijo Sasuke cuando salió de casa. Estaban listos para ir a su reunión de equipo.

—¡Nos vemos, Sakura! —Se despidió el rubio, danzando la mano al aire.

—¡Hasta luego, Naruto! —Respondió ella. Cuando sus ojos dieron con la mirada del Uchiha, volteó bruscamente. La razón fue sencilla; el calor en sus mejillas ascendió de golpe. Sasuke, para fortuna suya, logró apreciar el efecto que provocó en ella.

—Te veo luego.

—Sí... —Asintió la joven. —Que tengas un lindo día.

El azabache dejó apreciar una diminuta sonrisa, una que ella, al estar de espalda, no logró visualizar. Si quería que el carmín de su rostro desapareciera, debía pensar en otras cosas, y no en cómo esos profundos ojos la habían mirado tan fijamente. Una vez sola, y, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza. Era mejor centrarse en las plantas. Eso la hizo pensar en la lista que debía realizar para consentir a Izumi con las infusiones. Debía cuidarla y administrar las dosis correctas por su estado de lactancia.

Ese día, las horas transcurrieron más lenta que de costumbre. Culpaba la falta de actividad. La casa estaba totalmente impecable, las mujeres Uchiha descansaban en sus respectivas recamaras, y ya había ingerido todos los libros pedidos en la biblioteca. No era algo raro, constantemente debía buscar formas de matar el tiempo. Mirando la ventana, se preguntó si sería buena idea salir a dar un paseo. Era un privilegio que tenía, o más bien, uno que Sasuke le había otorgado. " _Si estás aburrida, puedes dar un paseo_ ", le dijo una vez, y, enseguida, agregó con su voz ruda: " _Pero no te alejes tanto_ ".

Antes de que el reloj marcara las seis, lo escuchó informar su llegaba.

—Bienveni... ¿Eh? —Parpadeó, confundida.

No venía solo. Venía acompañado de una pequeña bola peluda que brincaba alrededor de él. Un cachorro de tamaño pequeño, de aspecto energético y tiernas orejas triangulares, meneó su cola, mirando con sus ojos de color pardo el rostro de rasgos femeninos de su nueva dueña. Aunque esa información aún era desconocida para ella.

El shiba Inu dio un ladrido, dirigido a Sakura, quien comenzó a reír. Atraída como el imán al metal, se arrodilló para frotar cariñosamente la cabeza del can, quien pareció disfrutar del contacto.

—¡Oh! Mira lo adorable que es... ¿Cómo se llama? —Alzó su mirada, esperando la respuesta del azabache. 

—Esa es decisión tuya. —Dijo Sasuke, cuando terminó de quitarse el calzado ninja. 

Los ojos de la suberu se abrieron en asombro. No era difícil de interpretar, pero sonaba tan irreal que no fue capaz de creerlo sin una confirmación.

—¿Y-yo? Eso significa que... ¡¿Es mío?!

Sasuke dejó una bolsa sobre el mueble, esta estaba cargada con cosas para la nueva mascota. Alimento, accesorios más básicos para su cuidado y algunos juguetes. Sí, se había preocupado de todo.

El Uchiha bajó los párpados.

—A ver si así dejas de mendigarle uno al Inuzuka.

A pesar de la frase, su entonación fue prudente. El estado pasmado de Sakura fue inmediato; labios temblorosos, ojos irradiando un brillo de emoción y balbuceos inentendibles que produjo su garganta. Miró al perro, miró al pelinegro. No era un sueño.

—No, esto no... ¡No puede ser! No, no... ¡Es hermoso! —Su cuerpo se meció por la felicidad que la embargaba, el nuevo integrante de la casa reflejó sentir lo mismo al brincar, eso antes de ser cargado por una eufórica pelirrosa que, siendo cuidadosa de no hacerle daño, lo abrazó.

Lo liberó poco después y volvió a estar de pie. Sasuke, quien había deleitado su mirada con la escena, presenció la sonrisa más impresionante que esa boca pudo otorgarle. Unas esmeraldas húmedas por las lágrimas se clavaron en sus ojos, que miraron hipnotizados esa sonrisa que resplandecía, siendo capaz de iluminar cualquier tormenta. Sucedió tan rápido, su reclamó no logró detenerla a tiempo.

—¡Sakura...!

Se vio atrapado entre los delgados brazos de su suberu, aún se podían oír sus risas, los incontables "Gracias" que le susurraba eran tan conmovedores por la honestidad con la que eran profesados. El shinobi tragó saliva, ¿un perro podía hacerla tan feliz? Sí y no a la vez. Estaba feliz porque tendría un compañero, un ser pequeño que dependiera de ella y al cual nadie lastimaría, porque ella jamás lo permitiría. Estaba tan contenta porque al fin podría llenar ese vacío que sentía, cubriéndolo con el amor sincero de un ser vivo tan fiel y puro. Pero, no era sólo eso; era el gesto en sí. Él, ese hombre respetado que imponía y parecía ser tan frío como el hielo, había pensado en ella, obsequiándole algo tan bonito que fue imposible contener el llanto.

Era el gesto más lindo que alguien había tenido con ella.

Sasuke rodeó esa estrecha cintura, incluso la acarició al mecer el pulgar. La mano libre de esta tarea, limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas que mojaban las tersas mejillas de esa mujer... su mujer.

—No llores. —Musitó.

—Estoy feliz. —Contestó ella. 

La burbuja de romance, en donde ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, en donde, quizá, si hubiera durado un poco más, él se hubiera encargado de desaparecer la distancia de sus bocas, esa misma se rompió con un par de ladridos. El cachorro no estaba contento al ser ignorado, este hecho hizo que ambos volvieran a mirarse y rieran en sintonía.

.

.

.

La llegada de Shiro —Nombre finalmente elegido para el cachorro —, fue ideal. Días después, Sasuke partió en una misión. Mientras caminaba por la aldea, recordaba esa mañana. Shiro y ella jugaban en el jardín, cuando él fue a despedirse. " _¿Serán muchos días? ¿No iremos juntos a comprar su collar?_ ", le había preguntado, desanimada, a lo que él, con un rostro afable, había golpeado suavemente con los dedos la frente de Sakura, para luego responder: " _La próxima vez será_ ". 

Sus pensamientos abandonaron el viaje a esos recuerdos cuando la voz de una mujer hizo eco en su cabeza. Saliendo de uno de los almacenes, Tsunade Senju platicaba con una chica. Sakura frenó, perdiendo la mirada en la dueña de la cabellera dorada y busto envidiable. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola, sólo rogó no haberlo hecho, porque cuando reaccionó, Tsunade ya no estaba lejos de ella. Estaba frente a ella.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó preocupada la rubia. A lo que Sakura, avergonzada, asintió erráticamente.

—¡S-sí! ¡Lo siento! 

La mayor de ambas entrecerró los ojos, su mirada logró tensar a la más joven, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el bochorno.

—Eres Sakura... La suberu de Sasuke Uchiha.

La mencionada asintió.

—Ya veo... Ven, acompáñame.

Sakura no seguía órdenes de otra persona que no fueran con quienes convivía, por eso, no logró entender el porqué acató sin chistar lo pronunciado por la Senju.

Había salido a comprar cosas para Shiro, y se encontraba ahora, sentada en una mesa con varias botellas de sake. Tsunade llenó una de las copas, otorgándosela a su joven compañera.

—Dime, Sakura... ¿Dónde has aprendido ninjutsu médico? —Cuestionó, mirándola fijamente mientras bebía un trago de su vaso.

—Mi... mi maestra fue Shizune-san. Ella era mi... —La de rosado cabello se sobresaltó. La rubia había golpeado la mesa, y ella no entendía la razón. Afortunadamente, la explicación no tardó en llegar.

—Así que Shizune... —Miró a la menor. —Yo la entrené, ¿sabes? Le enseñé a defenderse en el campo de batalla, le entregué todos los secretos del ninjutsu médico... Y ella me falló.

Sakura tragó saliva. Shizune siempre le pareció una mujer intachable. Y con ella, por lo menos, siempre fue dulce como la misma miel.

—Shizune-san siempre habló maravillas de usted... Es una buena mujer. —Comentó.

—¿Lo es, Sakura? —La mirada penetrante, hizo a la pelirrosa vacilar. ¿Lo era? Después de todo... vendía a niñas como si fueran pedazos de carne en oferta. —¿Acaso una mujer que se llena los bolsillos de dinero a costa de niñas inocentes, es una buena mujer?

—No... —Contestó la más joven, hundiéndose en su asiento. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Sakura se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Cómo la conoció? Nunca lo dijo, yo tampoco lo pregunté. Pero ella... jamás mencionó algo como fallarle.

—Hm... Unos hombres intentaron tomarla, ella tenía quince años y ya tenía dueño. Le enseñé todo lo que sabía con una sola condición; así como yo lo hice con ella, Shizune debería proteger también a otra mujer cuando llegara su momento. —Bebió, esta vez, directamente de la botella, tensando el puño y la mandíbula. —Continué viajando por el mundo, y cuando quise volver a verla, me enteré que manejaba uno de esos lugares... un palacio de muñecas.

La dueña de los ojos verdes no lo podía creer. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a Shizune, siempre que pudo la cuidó, incluso preparó más que al resto. Compartió con ella los secretos que hacían felices a los hombres, y Sakura pensaba que era una buena persona por ser amable. Sin embargo, la historia contada por Tsunade puso en duda todo lo que creyó bueno.

—Lugares burdos... Este mundo está cada vez más podrido. —Se quejó una, aparentemente, ebria rubia. —¿Cómo es posible que esas bestias tengan el control solamente por tener algo colgando entre las piernas? ¡Idioteces! Son unos buenos para nada.

Mientras la rubia refunfuñaba improperios, la suberu no pudo sentir más que admiración, una tan grande, que no cabía en su pecho. Todas las mujeres "nobles" vivían sus vidas sin el temor de haber pasado por el calvario que era ser tratadas como mercancía, y vivían felices, porque las desgracias del mundo no las afectaban en nada. Tsunade lo era también, una mujer portadora de habilidades y un poderoso apellido. Y, a pesar de eso, las injusticias que sufrían otras, lograban afectarla terriblemente. Eran tan diferente.

Era única.

Miró una vez más esos ojos marrones que inspiraban confianza. Por primera vez, Sakura probó el alcohol.

.

.

.

Últimamente estaba acostumbrado a hacer las misiones con Naruto o Ino. No había mucha diferencia entre esos dos: Rubios, ojos azulados y voces irritantes. A menudo se preguntaba cómo era posible que no tuvieran la misma sangre. ¿Que si le molestaban las personas tan ruidosas? Lo hacían. Suponía que era un tema de costumbre, tantos años soportándolos lograron finalmente, hacer que los tolerara.

Acababan de batallar contra unos renegados, transportaban una carga ilegal de mujeres hacia la aldea de la nube. Resultó victorioso e ileso, y su compañero no fue un estorbo después de todo. Miró a este, Kabuto Yakushi, se llamaba.

—Si nos apresuramos, llegaremos en una hora. —Informó el Uchiha, levantándose del césped.

—No desesperes, descansemos un poco, Sasuke. —Rió, acomodando sus lentes. —Después de todo, dejas a tu suberu en buenas manos. 

El tono fue tan hipócrita, pero cumplió el objetivo; ganarse la atención de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Interrogó, caminando.

—Por tu amigo, Naruto. Ellos están muy cerca, ¿no? Cuando tú no estás. Los he visto muchas veces juntos en el bosque, bien escondidos por ahí...

La conversación no siguió. Sasuke tomó impulso y saltó a las ramas. Lo que Kabuto había dicho, no pudo haber sido más malintencionado, porque pese a que era verdad, Naruto y Sakura jamás tuvieron otras intenciones más que ir a buscar hierbas. Lamentablemente, Sasuke no lo sabía. No era manipulable, jamás lo había sido, pero esta vez fue la excepción. Permitió que su compañero envenenara su mente, trayendo a esta todas las veces en las que había visto a Sakura junto al Uzumaki. Ella le sonreía con frecuencia, y él fue quien más le comentó acerca de la belleza que la esclava poseía. Recordó esa escena que lo recibió en la habitación de Sakura, cuando llegaron de una misión y Naruto resultó con algunos cortes en el brazo. La joven, preocupada, se ofreció a tratarlos, y el rubio, en actitud juguetona, apretó la pequeña nariz de la fémina. La sangre que recorría sus venas ardía en furia, y Yakushi estaba contento con el resultado. Odiaba a Sasuke, odiaba todo lo que él tenía.

Sakura llegó a la casa luego de estar con Tsunade, su cabeza daba vueltas, beber el sake había sido pésima idea, pero, afortunadamente, no había llegado al extremo de caer en estado de embriaguez. Cuando se arrojó a la cama, Shiro la recibió con intensión de lamerla, cosa que, entre risas, logró impedir para acariciarle la barriga. Eso parecía encantarle, se quedaba quieto y su tierna mirada se relajaba. Mirar la ventana le hizo pensar en la llegada de Sasuke, era probable que llegara mañana. Suspiró, deseando que, al abrir los ojos para preparar el desayuno, él estuviera en la mesa esperando. Sonrió por su anhelo, pensar en él la llevó a otro pensamiento. A pesar de haber pasado varios días, su sed de venganza estaba latente. No, no olvidaría por la frustración que le había hecho pasar ese hombre. Aunque pasaran semanas, meses y años, lo tendría presente hasta el día que le hiciera sentir lo mismo.

Fue por eso que se levantó... quería comprar un par de cosas para esperarlo.

Acompañada de Shiro, estuvo alrededor de una hora fuera de casa. En el fondo, sabía que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, pero, ¿qué más daba? Extrañamente se sentía atrevida, con ganas de deslumbrarlo... a él, al único. La sonriente mujer pagó las cosas que eligió, y, recibiendo la bolsa de su compra, regresó a casa. Itachi, quien iba de salida, le dio el aviso de que Izumi ya se encontraba dormida junto a la bebé, y que alguien más la esperaba. Esbozó una sonrisa tan amplia, que sus comisuras dolieron.

Sasuke había regresado a casa.

Antes de subir las escaleras, y, mirando a todos lados para que nadie descubriera lo que haría, sacó uno de los labiales que acababa de comprar. Esparció el bálsamo de cereza que tiñó suavemente sus labios, y subió hasta su habitación, pensando dejar las cosas para luego ir a verlo a su cuarto. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ahí, mirando a través de la ventana.

—Sasuke. —Mencionó, sorprendida.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó él, su voz tan dura logró incomodarla.

—Fui a... comprar algunas cosas... —Puso las manos tras la espalda, ocultando el paquete, pues no quería que descubriera lo que la bolsa guardaba. 

El Uchiha dio unos pasos hacia ella, y señaló un colorido florero lleno de camelias sobre la repisa, uno que antes no estaba ahí. 

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Me lo regaló Naruto-san, pero las flores, fueron un regalo de Itachi-san e Izumi-san... ¿Pasa al...?

No pudo seguir hablando, porque el varón se había acercado tan abruptamente, que la confusión la abrumó.

—¿Con cuántos?

—¿Cómo? ¿Con cuántos...?

—¿A cuántos te has tirado en mi ausencia? 

Sakura no pudo con la sorpresa. Sus ojos se expandieron en asombro, pero su mano no tembló cuando impactó contra la mejilla de su propietario. No importaba su posición inferior, ella no permitiría que le faltaran el respeto de esa manera. 

—¡Yo jamás he hecho algo así!

¿Era necesario aclararlo? Sasuke en el fondo sabía que ella era incapaz de hacerlo, pero en ese momento, estaba dominado por los celos. Había perdido la razón con historias ficticias, en donde Sakura era tocada por otro, en donde ella disfrutaba. Y por ello, no midió su fuerza. Cuando la bofetada se estrelló contra su rostro, la tomó por la muñeca de manera tan brusca que fácilmente pudo romperla.

—¡Vuelves a hacerlo y te arranco la mano! —Advirtió, la cólera gobernaba su mirada. Sakura se petrificó del pánico. —¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? Métetelo en la cabeza. No eres más que una puta que compraron para divertirme.

La punzada atravesó el pecho de la muchacha, quien creía que todo aquello era una pesadilla. Sasuke la soltó, pero ella estaba tan vulnerable, que sus piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerla y terminó de rodillas sobre el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Lo que logró sacarla de su trance, fue el estruendoso ruido. En cámara lenta, vio el florero impactar contra el suelo, destrozándose sin remedio por la furia con la que había sido lanzado. El responsable de esto abandonó la habitación junto a un portazo.

Y la frágil flor de cerezo rompió en llanto.

El agua del florero se esparció por el piso. Observó la bolsa que antes había protegido, al dejarla caer, parte del vestido escapó y fue mojado. Lo había elegido para él, para verse linda cuando le pidiera dar un paseo por el parque junto a Shiro.

No entendía nada. Generalmente no entendía muchas cosas. Era joven, algo ingenua, y, aún teniendo un vasto conocimiento en la medicina, se preguntó si era posible morir de dolor.

Rota... igual que el florero. Era una muñeca despedazada sin razón alguna por fuertes palabras que se incrustaron en su corazón, mismo que sentía despedazarse en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Les dije "nos vemos mañana"! Cumplí, cumplí. Espero mis felicitaciones, por favor.**

 **¡Cha! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo las trata la vida? Sufrí escribiendo la última parte, ¡maldito Sasuke! Ella queriendo estar toda linda para él y el tarado arruinando todo. :c**

 **La escena de Sasuke regalándole un perrito se me hizo tan dulce que necesitaba ponerlo, aw.**

 **Me tardé más de la cuenta porque me puse a ver el capítulo de Vikingos, AAAH, estuvo bueno.**

 **Bueno, por primera vez ya no sé qué más decir. (?)**

**kdks. ¡Los amo! Chau.**

 **Tengo hambreee.**


	7. Muñeca rota

Unas ojeras y un rostro pálido les dieron los buenos días. La suberu no los recibió con esa sonrisa tan cálida a la que se habían acostumbrado a ver cada mañana, en vez de una expresión alegre, fue un silencio abrazador, culpable de la incomodidad de esa comida.

Sasuke se había ido más temprano que de costumbre al entrenamiento con su equipo, para no toparse con ella, no había otra razón. Los integrantes del hogar no estaban enterados exactamente de lo que había pasado, sólo fueron testigos de un estruendo esa noche y los shinobis se alertaron, pero cuando vieron a Sasuke salir hecho una furia de casa, pudieron comprobar que no se trataba de enemigos invadiendo la mansión.

El deplorable estado de la chica los preocupó, incluso al rígido Fugaku, que, a pesar de no comentar nada, se permitió mirar ese temperamento lamentable.

Prácticamente no había dormido. A lo más lo hizo unas dos o tres horas, y eso provocó un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Mikoto la miró dulcemente, ubicando la mano sobre el delgado hombro de la menor.

—Ve a descansar, Sakura. —A lo que ella, sumisa, asintió.

.

.

.

El reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde. Pocos minutos antes, Naruto había llegado a la mansión del líder del clan. Buscaba ver de nuevo a su compañero de equipo, pero al no encontrarlo, y, preocupado por la notoria falta de energía de Sakura ese día, optó por esperarlo cuando Itachi se lo propuso. Había agregado un par de palabras que Sakura logró oír antes de que se fueran.

 _"Quiero hablar un momento contigo, Naruto"._

Logró dormir menos de dos horas luego de que Mikoto la enviara de vuelta a la cama, y en un intento por sentirse mejor, decidió mantener la mente ocupada en los quehaceres del hogar. Mientras les servía el té de limón, los oía platicar. Al parecer, tenían una misión en común.

—No creo que ese sea el problema... Minato-sama es un hombre justo, si se propone el cambio, lo aceptará. —Comentó el hijo mayor de Fugaku.

—¿Dices que cederá el mando si la gente lo pide? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Claro que lo hará... Es justo y acata lo que el pueblo dice. El verdadero problema es porqué el incremento de apoyo... Es preocupante.

Se formó un pequeño silencio cuando Sasuke ingresó a la cocina. Sakura se tensó notablemente, sin embargo, prosiguió con su labor, el que ahora, constaba en cortar frutas para preparar un pastel. Detuvo su acción cuando el menor de los pelinegros se sentó junto a los otros.

—Demagogia, tal vez. —Comentó el recién llegado.

—Es probable... pero la gente no es tonta. Creo que hay algo más detrás. —La voz de Itachi fue tranquila, se notaba pensativo.

A pesar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ella sabía que debía seguir haciendo su trabajo. Estaba organizando un puesto en la mesa para Sasuke cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Rápidamente fue a atender, y, en ese lapso, los azules ojos de Naruto buscaron a su compañero.

—¿Por qué has roto el florero de Sakura? —Cuestionó.

A lo que el menor de los Uchiha, apretó furioso los puños. Una torcida sonrisa abarcó sus labios.

—No ha perdido el tiempo y ha corrido a contarte. Es bastante inteligente.

Se enfrascaron en una batalla de miradas que se rompió con la llegada de la pelirrosa. La suberu regresó a la cocina, uno de los miembros del clan buscaba al líder, educadamente ella informó que no estaba en casa y cerró la puerta. Retomando su acción última, la muchacha llevó la tetera hasta Sasuke, pero antes de arrodillarse, este le clavó una mirada de genuino desprecio. Si analizaba un poco más la situación, desde que volvió el ambiente había cambiado. Estaba más tenso. Era tan notorio, que se sintió abrumada. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en su corta ausencia? Nerviosa, su brazo tembló, fue algo tan incontrolable que terminó regando un poco del líquido fuera de la taza de su propietario. Este hecho fue la excusa perfecta para que Sasuke descargara su ira. De un manotazo, la cerámica voló, destrozándose contra el piso.

—¡Joder! ¿No puedes hacer nada bien?

Sakura jamás había visto esa mirada, la joven se aterró, petrificándose del pánico mientras bajaba su cabeza a modo de disculpas. Sasuke se levantó, y los otros hombres también lo hicieron al no ser indiferentes a la escena. Itachi se interpuso entre Sasuke y la suberu, Naruto, en cambio, fue directo con la intención de romperle la cara al pelinegro.

—¡Mira, pedazo de...! —Pero no pudo continuar. Una femenina mano temblando se interpuso contra su pecho, pidiéndole en un mudo ruego que se detuviera.

—Ve a tu habitación. —Le dijo Itachi a la chica.

—Tengo que...

—Tranquila, yo me encargo. —Sakura finalmente asintió, sus ojos brillantes eran la advertencia de que lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse.

Sin mirarlo, abandonó la estancia tan rápido como pudo. Naruto dio un paso y luego otro, y ni Itachi pudo prevenir lo que pasó. El puño del rubio había impactado contra la cara de su mejor amigo.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, dobe?! —Sasuke se pasó el dorso por la boca, cuando vio que la sangre escurrió del labio la sed de venganza reinó.

—Descubrí porqué estabas tan esquivo conmigo. Eres más idiota de lo que creía, genio idiota. —El hijo del hokage, extrañamente habló con sensatez. Al contrario de él, Sasuke escupió la rabia. 

—¡Voy a romperte la maldita boca!

Dispuesto estuvo a dar el primer movimiento que iniciaría la batalla, cuando alguien intervino. La única persona capaz de calmarlo, de aconsejarlo, de hacer que recapacitara ante una situación; se encontró con los ojos de su hermano, y una sonrisa diminuta que consiguió hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Tonto hermano menor... escucha lo que tiene que decir.

Agitado, la expresión de cólera no abandonó al mencionado, pero sí apagó sus ganas de golpear.

—¿Sabes por qué pasaba tiempo con ella cuando tú no estabas? —Naruto se acercó a él. —Porque desde que llegó, cada vez que la miras, tu expresión de amargado se relaja. Y cuando no estás, sé que te extraña. Hablamos todo el tiempo, ¿sabes de qué? De ti. Ella se emociona con cada historia tonta tuya. Lo sabía, Sasuke. Lo supe desde que la vi. Ella sería una mujer importante para ti. Sakura te pertenece por derecho. Su cuerpo te pertenece, pero su corazón... estabas a punto de ganártelo... ¡Y lo arruinaste, idiota!

Naruto hablaba con toda la razón. Sus intenciones con la suberu de su mejor amigo nunca fueron otras, quería ayudarlos, a ambos. Eran tan tercos que necesitaban un pequeño empuje, y él siempre estuvo dispuesto a darlo. Sakura era una buena mujer, siempre bondadosa y preocupada por el bienestar de la familia, incluso de él, que no llevaba la sangre de a quienes servía. Fue por eso el obsequio, entre Itachi y la esposa de este, se pusieron de acuerdo para agradecer con un pequeño gesto toda la ayuda que les brindaba.

No consiguió una respuesta por parte del menor de los Uchiha, pero ganó que en esos ojos se apagara la llama de ira, para, quizá, encender una de arrepentimiento. Con eso él cumplía su objetivo, así que, prefirió abandonar el hogar. Antes de salir, se detuvo para hablar por última vez.

—Por cierto, ella te defendió, tarado. Nos mintió diciendo que lo había botado por accidente. Sakura jamás ha hablado mal de ti.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta de su inmensa idiotez. Se sentía la peor escoria, sus ojos se habían cerrado al momento de suspirar y llevarse la mano a la frente, pensando que todo el progreso que había logrado con ella estaba destrozado. Pero como siempre, su hermano estaba ahí para apoyarlo. Recibió una pequeña palmada en la espalda como muestra de amparo.

—Aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo. Sólo no te tardes.

.

.

.

Siempre tomaba los consejos de Itachi. Esa vez fue la excepción. No se sintió capaz de buscar a Sakura luego de todo lo que había pasado. Temía al rechazo de la joven de ojos verdes. Y si no hubiese sido de suma importancia el tener que dirigirle la palabra esa tarde, Sasuke no se hubiera molestado en hablarle el resto del día. Cuando la notó pasar por el pasillo, se detuvo. Por inercia, ella hizo lo mismo.

La mirada apagada de Sakura hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

—Tengo algo que hacer esta noche, necesitaré que vengas conmigo.

Informó, yéndose con las manos en los bolsillos, tal como había llegado. No le importó la opinión de su esclava, después de todo, ella sabía que no podía oponerse.

La pelirrosa, a pesar de no saber hacia dónde se dirigirían, fue paciente al esperarlo en la sala esa noche. El Uchiha bajó, analizando el atuendo de la chica. Un vestido no muy largo, pero el corte no permitía fantasear, pues era decente. Pareció aprobarlo para la ocasión, porque no dijo lo contrario.

Caminaron por los barrios de Konoha, unos un poco más alejados de las demás residencias. Entre ellos, una zona destacaba por el jolgorio. La de cabellos rosados distinguió una taberna, pero esta era muy diferente a la que había visitado con Tsunade. A simple vista pudo ver que ese lugar clasificaba como un "lugar de mala muerte", como los llamaban.

El panorama fue muchísimo peor una vez dentro. Música, gente celebrando a gritos mientras eufóricos bebían de sus vasos después de chocarlos. Dicho así, ¿qué tenía de malo? Era ahí donde radicaba el problema; cuando la pureza de los ojos de la suberu se enfocaron con más atención en la escena, pudo ver lo despreciable que podía ser el ser humano.

Vio hasta dónde podía llegar la perversión del hombre. El género femenino no podía ser más denigrado ante sus ojos, cosa que antes, ella jamás había presenciado. Escuchado sí, pero no contemplado... ¡Y cómo deseaba nunca haberla visto! Un grupo intercambiaba a mujeres tan jóvenes, unos trece o catorce años, ellas no podían tener más de eso. En la otra esquina, sobre una mesa, un grupo exponía a una separándole las piernas. Otras, siquiera tenían el permiso de estar de pie, debían permanecer de rodillas, siendo necesario que gatearan si querían desplazarse. A esas alturas, ya no quería seguir mirando. Bajó la cabeza, enfocando sus pies que, producto de algunas lágrimas que se aglomeraron por el miedo, vio borrosos.

Sasuke la condujo a una mesa, estaban próximas a las otras y se escuchaba prácticamente todo lo que hablaba cada grupo. Ella no bebió ni un sólo sorbo de lo que había en su vaso, y en cambio, en el sistema del azabache, cada vez ingresaba mayor cantidad de alcohol. Sakura lo notó concentrado, conociéndolo, no le costó mucho interpretar lo que pasaba. Él no estaba ahí por placer, sino que por obligación. Lo vio más concentrado que antes cuando se mencionó un nombre.

— _¡Que viva Orochimaru-sama!_

El hombre que dijo esto (Uno aparentemente ebrio), se levantó de su sitio con la excusa de que iría a orinar. Se tambaleó, hasta perderse en un pasillo. El pelinegro pareció activar todos sus sentidos tras esa partida, Y, enseguida, se levantó del asiento, no sin antes advertirle a su suberu:

—Ya vuelvo. No te muevas de aquí.

Sakura asintió, apretando la tela que cubría sus piernas; estaba temblando de nervios. Su oído se agudizó cuando ese nombre desconocido por ella retumbó una vez más en ese perverso espacio.

—¡Te lo digo en serio, hombre! Orochimaru es lo mejor que podría pasarle a esta aldea. —Dijo alguien al lado de su mesa. Curiosa, la dueña de los cabellos rosados miró disimuladamente. Y quizá, esto fue su error.

—Como a esa muñeca que está ahí... Podrás hacerla tuya las veces que se te plazca. ¿Acaso no te gustaría? —Dijo el hombre de ojos grises y cabellos castaños, saboreando sus labios. La impúdica mirada que clavaron sobre ella hizo a su corazón acelerarse por la fobia. Y su peor grande error de esa noche, fue dejarse llevar por el impulso. El de huir, el de incumplir la norma impuesta por su dueño, y todo, por el anhelo de alejarse de esas miradas indecorosas que asestaban sobre su cuerpo de forma desvergonzada.

Sakura se levantó, quería ir y buscarlo, y tenerlo a su lado y sentirse segura, porque ese era un sentimiento que con él siempre había experimentado; Sasuke constantemente le brindaba una protección implícita. Siempre estaba ahí, oculta, pero no dudaría en salir a flote cuando se requiriera. Fue por esa razón que la angustia la dominó, ella lo necesitaba la forma imperiosa... pero él no estaba.

La suberu se alejó de la mesa, el sonido de fondo era un tremebundo sonido de sollozos femeninos y risas burlescas. Una mezcla macabra.

Fue tonta. Su acción impetuosa fue un fallo monumental. Cuando ella comenzó a alejarse, el castaño la siguió. Y perdió la noción, ya no lograba acordarse dónde estaba el camino que el pelinegro había tomado, y no lograba dar con uno seguro tampoco. Terminó saliendo del local, su rauda idea fue regresar a casa. Estaba agitada, rodeada de un espanto palpable, porque ese sujeto, desde una distancia prudente la estaba siguiendo, caminando a paso tranquilo, como jactándose de lo aterrada que estaba su presa antes de comerla.

El verdadero pánico la acechó cuando no quedaron más rincones a los que aventurarse. Un callejón sin salida no era opción, así que siguió avanzando, perdida, pero al parecer, el ruin shinobi pareció cansarse de juegos.

Era hora de actuar.

Se aproximó tanto a ella, que ahora eran unos dos o tres pasos de distancia los que los separaban. Ella rugió cuando la atrapó entre sus brazos, removiéndose con fiereza para ser liberada.

—¡No me toques! —Bramó, despavorida. —¡Aléjate de mí!

—Quédate quieta, muñeca. No quiero tener que romperte ese bonito rostro. —Acarició la estrecha cintura de la suberu de manera ruda, eso no tenía punto de comparación con las caricias que le obsequiaba Sasuke, que la tocaba como si fuera un cristal que en cualquier momento fuera a romperse. Ese hombre simplemente tenía maldad en cada toque, y ella, indefensa, solamente podía llorar y patalear. Como la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ella siguió rogando que Sasuke apareciera. Ocurrió, justo cuando los labios de ese vil sujeto buscaban besarle el cuello, alguien que ella conocía muy bien la separó de esas maliciosas garras.

Lo que pasó, fue difícil de digerir. Vio el auténtico odio apoderarse de los ojos del Uchiha, quien, furioso, tomó a su adversario para empotrarlo contra la pared, azotándole la cabeza contra la muralla. Le alzó un brazo, tomándolo por la muñeca dejó este apoyado en la fría pared. Sin que titubeara, atravesó con el puntiagudo kunai, la palma de la que se había atrevido a tocar a la muchacha de ojos esmeralda sin su consentimiento, clavándolo en la pared. Acababa de crucificarle la mano.

—A la próxima que te atrevas a tocarla, te romperé el cuello. —Vociferó Sasuke, ardiendo en furia.

Escuchándose como consecuencia el grito de dolor del afectado, el dueño del sharingan tomó sin delicadeza el brazo de la estupefacta mujer y la obligó a caminar. Pero ella no lo logró, sus piernas temblando cual gelatina, no consiguieron sostenerla, mucho menos responder. Así que la técnica de guiarla cambió, sosteniéndola entre los brazos, dio un salto mayúsculo que lo llevó a iniciar una rápida trayectoria brincando por los techos de la aldea.

La fémina no lograba salir de su estado de shock. Ver la sangre de tan crudo acto y a Sasuke no inmutarse, hizo que temiera de la falta de sensibilidad del azabache, pero... ¿Acaso ese tipo que había intentado propasarse, no se merecía ese acto bizarro? Peor aún... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sasuke no hubiera aparecido?

Cuando llegaron a casa, una temerosa Sakura lo miró como si esperara algo. Sabía que el regaño llegaría tarde o temprano, era un hecho, en su opinión, perentorio. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada. Se fue a su habitación, y ella, temblando por todo lo ocurrido esa noche y con las lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas, se fue a la suya.

.

.

.

Luego de un llanto desgarrador en la bañera, estaba preparada para ir a la cama. Lavó su cuerpo tan fuerte como pudo, como si así pudiera eliminar los horrorosos recuerdos que minutos atrás vivió, aún recordaba esa maldita voz y la mano que falló en el intento de hurgar bajo el vestido. Bajo su albornoz, una delgada tela de pijama cubría su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de llorar una vez más ese día. _¿Acaso quedan lágrimas?_ Se preguntó.

Estaba mirándose al espejo cuando Sasuke entró. Se acercó a ella, Sakura no fue capaz de hablar, y a él, el silencio de ella lo estaba desquiciando, desgarrándole el alma.

Sasuke le acarició el delgado cuello con el dedo índice, corriendo un mechón rosado que se interponía en la escena. Estaba inmóvil, con la mirada hacia el frente. El azabache se había alejado unos pasos, la acechaba, a punto de cazarla, pero, a diferencia de todas las escenas similares que en el pasado protagonizaron, esta vez, el miedo había reinado en ella.

—Quítate el albornoz.

Esa masculina voz demandó. El mandato no fue impulsado por el deseo sexual, mas bien, por la desagradable sensación que experimentó; otro la había tocado, dejando una huella que ella difícilmente olvidaría. Lo recordaba, cuando salió del baño luego de finalizar un interrogatorio, y vio su puesto vacío... un miedo que jamás sintió lo atrapó. Y luego de buscarla incesantemente, la encontró angustiada en brazos de otro. Deseaba matar a ese sujeto, torturarlo de tantas maneras que rogaría por su muerte, y si no lo hizo, fue porque sabía que debía sacarla cuanto antes de ese lugar. Sasuke sintió unas ganas enfermizas de marcarla de alguna manera. Y juntar ese sentimiento con el efecto del alcohol, era una pésima mezcla.

Un dolor aplastó el pecho de la joven, y fue tan potente, que fue el mayor que en su vida sintió. Estaba aterrada, porque de ese hombre frío con el resto, pero tan gentil con ella, no hallaba rastro. Presa del pánico, una cristalina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras temblando de miedo, la suberu comenzó a acatar la orden. Él estaba sentado en la cama, viendo esa delgada espalda. La mujer desató las cintas de la prenda, involuntariamente sus hombros se movieron por el sollozo. Esto pareció sacar del trance al pelinegro, que, antes de que la prenda cayera, habló nuevamente.

—Detente. —La pelirrosa pareció no escuchar, sus nerviosas manos se acercaron a los hombros, tomando la bata con la intención de ayudarla a caer. Esto logró enfurecer a su dueño, quien endureció la voz tras elevar el tono. —He dicho que te detengas.

Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo... No porque él se lo pidiera, no porque la ley dictara que esa mujer debía obedecer sus órdenes, no porque ella lo deseara. Sakura acató porque estaba asustada. Le temía, por primera vez, él logró causarle a ella, la misma mirada de terror que se situaba en los ojos de sus enemigos en el campo de batalla. Y se odió tanto por eso. Había matado a la Sakura que alocaba sus sentidos, esa mujer terca que lograba seducirlo con su aroma primaveral. Se despreció a sí mismo, pero su pregunta era... ¿Podría volver atrás? Un fuerte golpe la sobresaltó. El Uchiha había golpeado la pared de la rabia que tenía contra sí mismo. Se reprendió por este hecho, porque una vez más, había logrado asustarla. Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos cuando Sasuke avanzó. Miró la espalda de la pelirrosa, suspiró, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Hundió la nariz en los cabellos de la nuca femenina, aspirando el intenso aroma floral.

—Sakura. —Susurró. El arrepentimiento fue explícito. —Perdóname.

La fémina no logró articular nada. Estaba inmóvil, con el alma destrozada, y asustada, porque no entendía lo que sentía.

Porque no le importaba si otros hombres la dañaban, ella no quería que Sasuke fuera quien la lastimara.

 _La muñeca estaba rota._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PERSONAS BELLAS QUE LEN ESTE FIC. Estoy en unas cabañas; mi señal es pésima, mis ideas también, ¡porque me enfermé! Dios, es que yo con este clima infernal de tanto sol no me llevo para nada. Todos felices bañándose y yo frustrada con suéter buscando sombra. Y por lo mismo, me enfermé. ¿Qué mejor? (?)**

 **La cosa es que no quería tardarme en actualizar, pero el viaje y el clima me turbaron los planes. Así que por eso, una disculpa si el capítulo no es lo que esperaban, quise dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Quizá debí publicar cuando estuviera segura de que gustaría, pero no quise hacer que siguieran esperando. ¡Prometo compensarlo en el próximo! Ese les dejará un buen sabor de boca, se los aseguro. Olvidando este percance, otra cosa.**

 **Hay algo que me pareció muy curioso y es que muchos me dijeron que sufrieron junto a Sakura. Es malo lo que diré, pero me alegro. (?) No, no, en serio; me alegro. Cuando juegas con las emociones de los lectores, cuando logras que sientan la tristeza o alegría que protagonizan los personajes, significa que vas por buen camino, y eso me hace tremendamente feliz.**

 **Por cierto, ¿se han dado cuenta de cómo han cambiado los sentimientos de Sakura? Si al principio Sasuke le hubiera dicho algo así, ella hubiera sentido rabia y odio por él, pero ahora se siente tremendamente herida por todo lo que él le diga. Lo ama, cof.**

 **Trabajando en el siguiente episodio. ¡Nos vemos! Besitos.**

 **Sakurahime25:** No sabes lo feliz que me hace tener a nuevas lectoras, ¡bienvenida! Me alegran mucho tus palabras. Veremos qué hará Sasuke en el otro capítulo, mira que la ha jodida más de una vez por impulsivo/3. ¡Espero verte otra vez! Muchas, muchas gracias.

 **abusecliopatrita55:** Hay continuación, wiii. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **AkizukiMeiko:** Es un gusto culposo verlo celoso y posesivo u.u ¡Gracias por comentar!

 _ **rosegold09**_ _ **:**_ KIBASAKU JDSSKD.

Ahora soy responsable, ¿ves? Ya no aparezco una vez al año, soy mujer nueva. (?) Jkjdka. Dieron un retroceso, tienes razón:c Al menos Sasuke ya se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la está jodiendo y esperemos que cambie la situación y le pida perdón de rodillas por pto. :c ¡Gracias por pasearte por acá!

 _ **Karito**_ _ **:**_ ¡Gracias por no perder la fe! No me perderé, palabra. Maldito Sasuke :c

Espero estés bien, gracias por dejar tu comentario, linda.

AuroraP0p: Bien influenciable el niño:'( Pero como él nunca había tenido sentimientos por una chica, es todo tan nuevo y se mantiene inseguro. Ya se dará cuenta de lo ucho que vale nuestra niña rosa3

Me gusta intrigar a la gente, jeje. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero estés bien3 

**Neenav.v:** Ay, confiaste en mi esa vez, omg, te mereces el cielo. ¡Gracias! Fue cruel esa parte, pero la creí necesaria. Necesitaba que, de alguna manera, ella se diera cuenta de cuánto podía llegar a dolerle algo así si venía de él, así se notaba un inmenso progreso en sus sentimientos, ¡lo siento! Las cosas siguen delicadas entre el par, pero te aseguro que el próximo capítulo será lindo. 

A ver, la discusión con Naruto yo la tenía clara, pero no pensaba incluir a Itachi hasta que leí tu comentario, porque siento lo mismo, que él es como el único capaz de hacerle ver los errores. Entonces, decidí agregar una pequeña participación de su parte a la escena. Le achuntaste esta vez y me diste ideas, graxx. (?) 

¡Que tengas una linda noche! Espero estés bien, ¡nos vemos! Gracias, gracias, gracias. *Mil corazones para ella*.

 **DULCECITO311** : ¡Mejor, mejor! Creo que no lo pudiste describir mejor. Sakura es una mujer fuerte, pero al parecer, ahora resulta tener una debilidad por el gruñón de nuestro pelinegro. Eso será un problema ahora, ella lo acaba de descubrir y posiblemente ya no exista marcha atrás. Se da cuenta de que está o se está enamorando de él. ¡Agradezco tanto tus comentarios! Muchas gracias, cariño. ¡Nos vemos!


	8. Aflicción

Hizo todos los intentos humanamente posibles para sacar la imagen de Sakura de su cabeza. Mantenerse ocupado en un arduo trabajo desde temprano por la madrugada no sirvió de mucho. Lo recordaba, y deseaba tanto castigarse a sí mismo, es por eso que no lograba quitar de su mente el estado de la pelirrosa la noche anterior. Se había ido luego de pedirle perdón, y a través de la puerta pudo escuchar sus sollozos. Ella temblaba, asustada, tanto por la espantosa situación a la cual se vio expuesta en el bar, como por él. Era especialmente esto último lo que lo preocupaba. Sasuke no había querido que las cosas sucedieran así. La había llevado por dos razones: La primera, porque su misión requería de una compañía femenina para despistar a los demás. Y la segunda, porque quería, de alguna manera, darle un escarmiento a esa mujer. Quería que viera que no todas las suberus tenían la suerte de vivir como ella. Con lo que no contaba, era con su desobediencia, o con las intenciones del sujeto que aún deseaba destrozar.

La culpa lo carcomió las dos noches siguientes, días en los que lo único que compartió con ella, fue la cena. Y las pocas veces que ella se dirigió a él, lo hizo con temor, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Porque sí, desde ese acontecimiento, un gran detalle no pasó por alto. Ella era sumisa con él, dócil, ya no hallaba en esos ojos el brillo desafiante que siempre poseía y extrañamente, eso lo molestaba. Aunque ella no lo dijera, esto se debía a una cosa evidente. Era una mujer afortunada. Sasuke la trataba bien en comparación a como los otros trataban a sus muñecas.

Por eso Sasuke era diferente a los demás. Él nunca deseó infundir miedo en ella. Respeto sí, quizá, pero no miedo. Y Sakura siempre lo tuvo presente.

Esa noche no fue muy diferente a las demás. Desordenó las oscuras hebras de su cabello y procedió a hacer el intento de dormir. La situación se le había escapado de las manos, y lo peor, es que no sabía cómo remediarlo.

Él era bueno destrozando. Ella era experta reparando.

Deseó fervientemente tener el don que a esa mujer tanto caracterizaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el día del shinobi no fue arduo. Constó de un entrenamiento con su equipo y libre de misiones, regresó a casa. Desde la amplia ventana del segundo piso, el panorama en el patio trasero atrajo su atención. Al fin escuchó esa melodía capaz de alegrar al mundo. Sakura reía mientras correteaba por el césped, intentando que el adorable Shiro no le quitara lo que tenía en la mano. Parecía ser un lazo, de esos con los que ella ataba o adornaba su cabellera.

La tenue sonrisa hizo que sus labios se curvaran un poco al enternecerse con la escena. Dolía pensar en que esos dos seres formaban parte de su día a día, y por culpa de sus malas decisiones, se instaló entre ellos una barrera que no permitía al pelinegro acercarse.

Estaba tan pendiente de ella, que sus habilidades se durmieron. Naruto apareció a su lado sin percatarse de su llegada (Algo difícil, considerando lo ruidoso que era para todo el rubio), y sin la intención de esconder algo tan obvio como lo era el hecho de que la observaba, optó por seguir contemplando a través del vidrio.

—Mírala... —Comentó el rubio. —Si es así de dulce con el perro, imagínala con hijos.

Sasuke no dijo nada por una simple razón.

Estaba de acuerdo con lo que eso significaba.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaban y su necesidad por ella pareció no calmarse. El reloj marcaba las nueve en punto cuando Sasuke bajó las escaleras, viendo al shiba, quien revoloteaba impaciente alrededor de la esclava.

—No te desesperes... Cualquiera pensaría que te tengo encerrado todo el día. —Rió Sakura, dirigiéndole el amoroso regaño a su cachorro. Cuando fue consciente de que el pelinegro la miraba, su sonrisa se borró. Por más que buscó una señal de desagrado en esas facciones, no logró hallarlas en él. Sólo veía un rostro apacible, con un destello de arrepentimiento. Se miraron por algunos segundos, que para ellos parecieron horas. La atmósfera se rompió por decisión del varón, que, con las manos en los bolsillos, avanzó hasta ella.

—¿Dónde vas? —Su tono fue tranquilo. Ella tardó en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Iremos al parque... a dar un paseo con Shiro. 

—Te acompaño. —Dijo sin dudarlo el azabache.

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que necesitó de ella para emprender el trayecto. Este no fue tan cómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, por lo que guiaban su mirada al perro que iba unos pasos adelante, a las plantas, o a cualquier cosa que no fuera su acompañante. El dueño del sharingan, ansioso por oír esa voz, buscó tratar un punto que no había tenido la oportunidad de exponer antes.

—Itachi me ha hablado de tu relación con Tsunade. —Habló, mientras ambos caminaban con lentitud por el sendero. Ella llevaba las manos ocultas tras la espalda, él las suyas en los bolsillos. 

—Oh... —Sonrió la joven. —Ella es una mujer excepcional. 

—Es una borracha empedernida. 

—¡N-no digas eso! Tsunade-sama es una mujer fuerte y admirable.

Lo dijo tan rápido como pudo, alzando la voz, no en un tono ofuscado, más bien, uno chillón, como quien defiende sus ideales con histeria. Sasuke alzó una ceja al mirarla, divertido. Ella, al notar cómo se había exaltado, se sonrojó.

Tras un lapso de silencio, la muchacha rascó su mejilla.

—Respecto a eso, me preguntaba... ¿Puedo verla por las tardes? 

—¿Acaso necesitas mejorar algo? —Extrañado, preguntó, pensando que ella ya lo sabía todo. 

—Necesito aprender muchas cosas. —Aclaró con una sonrisa. Su corazón se removió al ser halagada indirectamente. 

—Hm... Si es con ella, está bien. —Alzó los hombros, su ceño se frunció. —Pero no quiero que te lleve a los lugares que frecuenta. 

Después de tantos días, logró provocar una de esas dulces risas, justo después de que ella aceptara la condición, agregando un "gracias" que lo hizo tragar saliva.

Shiro se perdía entre los arbustos, corriendo y brincando por el césped. Olfateaba las flores, su silueta pequeña se alejaba y volvía a ellos. Sakura reía al verlo, Sasuke sonreía porque la felicidad al fin pareció inundarlos. Regresando al tema de la Senju, añadió:

—Tsunade es difícil de llevar... me sorprende que hayan congeniado tan bien. —Regresó la mirada al frente. —Ino entrenó con ella un tiempo, pero ambas eran igual de escandalosas. Fue un desastre. 

—¿Ino es ninja médico? 

—No. Solamente aprendió lo básico.

—Es una mujer afortunada, sus ojos me recuerdan a... —Pero ella calló. 

—¿A quién? —Quiso saber. Sakura le dirigió una mirada y puso una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

—Lo siento, es a... mi madre tenía unos ojos similares. 

Era probable que estuviera entrando en un terreno peligroso, pero quería saber de ella, de su pasado, aunque fuera oscuro.

—¿Dónde está ella? 

—¿Mi madre...? —Los ojos de la muchacha se desviaron a un punto inexistente. —Probablemente muerta. 

—¿Probablemente? 

—Hm... papá no era un hombre gentil. —Confesó, siendo más lenta su caminata. El azabache continuó indagando, siendo cuidadoso con el tono y la manera de hacer las preguntas. 

—Entiendo... ¿Él te ha llevado al palacio? 

—Oh, no... Fue Lady Shizune. Yo... cuando niña intenté huir de casa, pero ella me encontró. Pagó a mi padre y me llevó con ella.

Surgió una nueva duda, una que hace tiempo retenía. Sakura era indudablemente, una mujer hermosa. ¿Por qué había permanecido tanto tiempo en el palacio entonces? No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no sería difícil para ella conseguir la atención de los hombres, confirmó este pensamiento cuando fue consciente de las miradas que se posaron sobre ella esa noche en el bar.

—¿Por qué no te han comprado antes?

Sakura buscó las palabras precisas antes de responder.

—Hm... Me escondía. A veces me enteraba de ofertas que Lady Shizune rechazó... supongo que el destino que me esperaba con esas personas, no era uno muy... digno. Y ella lo sabía, por eso lo evitó.

Y Sasuke, internamente le agradeció a la mujer que mantuvo a salvo a la pelirrosa.

El resto de la velada fue silenciosa, pero cómoda. Al parecer, las cosas se habían relajado entre ellos. Eso tuvo a Sasuke con un semblante sereno.

Cuando llegaron a casa, fue horas después. Se habían distraído entre amenas pláticas y la agradable sensación de un clima templado rodeando sus siluetas sentadas frente a la laguna. Intentaron no hacer ruido, no querían despertar a los demás integrantes del hogar. El Uchiha la acompañó hasta la entrada de su habitación.

—Buenas no... 

—Sakura. —Fue interrumpida por un suave murmullo, la mirada intensa del más alto hizo que su mano abandonara el pomo de la puerta.

Quiso hablar, pero no encontraba ninguna palabra. Llamarla fue la única manera de tenerla un poco más junto a él. No quería que se fuera, no aún, no cuando todo empezaba a mejorar. No lo merecía, pero aún así... deseaba verla un poco más antes de que se fuera a dormir.

Sakura pareció confundida, pero fue comprensiva. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería y porqué razón la había llamado, pero, extrañamente, perderse en ese par de ónices pacíficos le otorgó la paz que hace días estaba buscando.

Pasó en un parpadeo. Sasuke la estaba abrazando, con una necesidad y suavidad que se mezclaron en el equilibrio perfecto. No la asfixiaba con su agarre, pero este tampoco parecía superficial. Era cálido. Los brazos de la fémina no correspondieron de inmediato, pero pasados unos segundos (En donde se estremecía al saber que la nariz del adverso descansaba en su coronilla, aspirando su femenino aroma), lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la sensación. Era su oportunidad para eliminar las ideas erróneas de la cabeza de Sasuke.

—Naruto solamente me acompañaba al bosque. Íbamos a recoger hierbas, él me decía que era peligroso ir sola y yo... —Él la calló con su gesto, cuando apoyó la frente contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos. Pero Sakura no quería guardarse las palabras, nuevamente, volvió dejó escuchar un susurro sincero. —Nunca hicimos algo malo.

—Lo sé. —Susurró él, rozando la punta de su nariz con la de ella. —Lo sé... 

La respuesta de Sasuke fue una inyección de tranquilidad. Aliviada, suspiró, y su débil aliento golpeó los labios de Sasuke. Este tuvo que morderse el inferior para controlar sus impulsos. Moría por besarla, mataría por probar esa boca una vez más y perderse en sus besos, pero... no deseaba forzarla, pensando, erróneamente, que ella prefería distancia. Sakura rogaba no sentir ese anhelo de ser besada por él, pero sabía que luchar contra sus propios deseos era completamente inútil. Cuando se trataba de él, todo cambiaba, todo se volvía insostenible. Perdía el control. A él le ocurría lo mismo. Cuando Sasuke descansó los labios sobre su amplia frente, fue un bálsamo para su alma. Sentía que todo el mal había quedado atrás, que las cosas al fin volverían a ser como antes, pero tenía heridas que aún no sanaban, y era eso lo que la mantenía un poco distante a reaccionar. "Buenas noches", había susurrado él antes de irse. "Hasta mañana", contestó su cariñosa voz, viendo esa amplia espalda que se marchaba por el pasillo.

.

.

.

Los generosos rayos de sol la hicieron despertarse esa tibia mañana. Sakura debía iniciar un viaje hacia el almacén. Su día fue tranquilo, y su ánimo se había disparado. Fue poco lo que compartió con Sasuke esa mañana, sólo un saludo y miradas disimuladas de quienes conformaban la mesa al darse cuenta de que esos dos habían hecho las paces. Itachi bromeó con esto en una ocasión, cuando Sasuke preguntó si su sobrina había descansado correctamente.

— _Oh, ahora hablas. —_ Se había burlado su hermano mayor, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su progenitora y una risilla silenciosa de su esposa, al igual que un leve sonrojo instalado en las mejillas de la suberu.

Recordar que las cosas habían mejorado, remediaba totalmente su estado de ánimo. Ese día tarareó y sonrió al hacer sus quehaceres, para posteriormente, ir a ver a su nueva mentora, quien le revelaría todos los secretos del ninjutu médico.

Ambas iban camino a la biblioteca cuando algo imprevisto se presentó. Pasando una esquina, un grupo de hombres comenzó a hacer comentarios obscenos. La situación pudo quedar ahí, pero dio un vuelco cuando uno de ellos se atrevió a poner su mano sobre el glúteo de Tsunade, propinándole una nalgada. Sakura separó los labios para gritarle al sujeto, pero su mandíbula casi termina desencajándose con lo que presenció.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! ¡Acabaré contigo, bastardo! —El puño de Tsunade había impactado contra el hombre, lanzándolo por el aire hasta estrellarlo contra una muralla, destrozando la misma por el fuerte impacto. Los jades de la esclava expresaron su inmensa sorpresa, eran bañados por una capa de asombro y admiración. Cuando el grupo de hombres huyó aterrado, vio a la rubia arreglarse el cabello, como si nada raro hubiera pasado. Los rosados labios temblorosos de la menor no dudaron al momento de hacer su petición. La pelirrosa se inclinó hacia la rubia, rogando que su pedido fuera aceptado.

—¡Tsunade-sama...! ¡Déjeme ser su discípula!

.

.

.

Martes. Miércoles. Jueves. Viernes.

Los días pasaban, Sakura tenía un horario establecido. Se levantaba temprano por las mañanas, preparaba el desayuno junto a Mikoto, y luego ordenaba, esperando la hora del almuerzo. Cuando este finalizaba, ella se iba con Tsunade a sus diferentes entrenamientos, aunque para los demás, ella simplemente iba a aprender más de ninjutsu médico. Volvía por las tardes, ayudaba a preparar la cena y luego de pasear con Shiro, iba a la cama.

Sasuke notaba día tras día, cómo Sakura se encerraba en su mundo, no permitiendo que él formara parte de este. No era miedo, ni desprecio, parecía que no existía el resentimiento en su mirada tampoco, pero faltaba algo que antes estaba ahí: El interés.

Él creía que Sakura no se interesaba en él. Peor aún... ¿Alguna vez lo estuvo?

Golpeó la puerta de la suberu cuando llegó a casa esa tarde, pero ella no se encontraba. La esperó por dos horas, hasta que sintió la puerta y supo que no podía ser otra persona más que ella. Y Sasuke se puso tan nervioso, que se fue. Eso sí, dejó el motivo que lo llevó hasta ahí sobre la mesilla del cuarto de la chica. Un paquete que guardaba celosamente un florero de vidrio con diseños y alargado que había comprado para ella.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, la encontró tarareando en la cocina. La flor de cerezo volteó con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios. 

—Gracias. —El tono femenino fue tan dulce y entusiasta que lo derritió. De amor, probablemente. Antes de que pudiera responder, sus padres llegaron a la cocina.

Pero los días continuaron pasando, y el desinterés de Sakura rompió sus esperanzas. Miró el techo una vez más, irritado por causa de sus teorías. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño a esa mujer, ¿no era hora de dejarla libre? Una sonrisa rodeada de tristeza se instaló en su boca. Lo más sensato de su parte, sería dejar que esa ave rosada extendiera sus alas, lejos de él.

No lograba imaginarse una vida sin ella. ¿Qué sería de sus días sin ese molesto punto rosado brincoteando por la cocina cada mañana? ¿Qué sería de su familia sin esa sanadora de ojos verdes que siempre tenía la solución a todo?

Meditó su decisión durante horas, pero ya no había marcha atrás, después de todo, ella solamente merecía alegría.

Sí. Estaba dispuesto a romper las cadenas que los unían, si con eso lograba hacerla feliz.


	9. El precio de los celos

Sakura se levantó esa mañana con la inesperada noticia de que Sasuke se marcharía al País de los Campos de Arroz. 

Habían pasado días en los que rara vez hablaban. Se atribuía la culpa a sí misma, porque, a pesar de que las cosas se habían arreglado, la muchacha decidió encerrarse en su coraza una vez más. Y con dolor vio cómo Sasuke también se apartaba cada vez más, siendo que, a pesar de que era ese el objetivo de su distanciamiento, cuando lo recordaba su estado decaía.

Él no lo sabía, pero a menudo continuaba rondando por la mente de la esclava, especialmente algunas noches. Era normal para ella ser la última en ir a la cama, cuando llegaba su hora de dormir, buscaba a su shiba, y al no encontrarlo, sabía perfectamente a qué se debía. Era muy seguro que estuviera ya dormido... al lado de Sasuke. Con cautela abría la puerta del shinobi para corroborar la presencia del cachorro, y su corazón se derretía de amor al verlos dormir juntos, uno al lado de otro. Shiro, al igual que ella, era de los pocos en el mundo que podía violar el espacio personal del Uchiha. Sakura se deleitaba observándolos dormir, y sin ser capaz de interrumpir el sueño de ninguno, daba vueltas por la cama, recordando la tierna escena. Escena que no volvería a repetirse, al menos por un tiempo.

Abandonó la cocina para entregar el bentō que le había preparado a Sasuke. No se lo habían pedido, fue un acto voluntario.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la sala, en el genkan, Sasuke estaba sentado mientras ordenaba algunas cosas y se ponía los zapatos. Sonrió cuando el cachorro husmeó entre las pertenencias del pelinegro, tomando con el hocico, lo que parecía ser una bolsa porta armas.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke lo regañó.

—Tsk... dame eso, no es un juguete. —Reprendió al cachorro, quitándole el objeto. Posó la mano en la cabeza del can, recibiendo una mirada por su parte. —No hagas travesuras, y cuida de Sakura, ¿entendido?

La mencionada abrió los ojos en asombro, acelerándose sus latidos. El ladrido del cachorro hizo que la fémina se sobresaltara, al parecer, el más pequeño había notado su presencia. Con el incesante meneo de la cola del perro, el portador del Sharingan torció los labios al adivinar quien estaba detrás; ella no debía haber escuchado eso último.

El mayor se levantó del suelo, su rostro fue inexpresivo, pero no lo suficiente para espantar a la pelirrosa, quien suavemente estiró la ración de comida hacia él.

—Buen viaje... —Se despidió la joven, curvando sus bonitos labios en una sonrisa. —Shiro te extrañará.

Sasuke tomó el bentō, gesto tan encantador por parte de ella, que fue necesario maldecir mentalmente lo gentil que era. Después asintió, siendo mudo su agradecimiento al inclinar sutilmente el rostro.

—Te veo pronto. —Dijo, volteando para partir. Antes de irse, miró por sobre su hombro para advertirle: —No te metas en problemas. 

Esa orden, la había cumplido al pie de la letra. Los días subsiguientes, sus actividades no sufrieron un disturbio. Ayudaba en la casa, pasaba tiempo con la adorable hija de Itachi, y bebía el té con las mujeres Uchiha. Cuando no estaba Mikoto, ella atendía al severo Fugaku, cosa que no le complicaba, ya que había aprendido a descifrarlo y conocía de sobra sus gustos referentes a la comida o limpieza. Existía un trato cordial entre ambos.

Su pequeño Shiro también era dueño de gran parte de su tiempo, así como lo era Tsunade. Sus conocimientos en el área médica habían incrementado exponencialmente. Devoraba los textos de ninjutsu médico a una rapidez impresionante, porque era eso realmente lo que la hacía feliz, era su pasión, por eso su trabajo prosperaba, siendo halagada por su mentora.

El cambio se dio cuando la Senju comenzó a llevarla al hospital de la aldea. Esto ocurría pocas veces, cuando Sakura disponía de tiempo. Y ella era realmente feliz ayudando a las personas que llegaban, especialmente, creando un apego con los niños.

Entre tantas actividades, los días pasaron rápidos, y una tarde, cuando volvía a casa, un nuevo panorama la recibió.

—Estoy en casa. —Avisó, siendo recibida por el eufórico perro.

—Bienvenida. —Respondió una voz que ella antes jamás había escuchado.

Frente a ella, un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y un ligero tinte azul en una zona, le daba la bienvenida. No evitó fijarse en sus morados ojos y afilados dientes.

—Woh... ¿Tú eres Sakura? —Preguntó el hombre, su mirada se volvió juguetona.

—Sí, soy Sakura... —Confundida al no saber con quién hablaba, asintió, y cuando quiso preguntarle, Sasuke apareció en la sala.

—Hm... ¿Y tú desde cuándo tienes tan buen gusto, Sasuke? Por cierto, soy Suigetsu Hōzuki, muñeca. —Se presentó finalmente, luciendo tan interesado en ella, que logró ponerla nerviosa. Sin darse cuenta, el de blanco cabello estaba acortando la distancia entre ellos, incluso intentó tocarla, pero Sakura retrocedió antes de que ese hombre atrapara el mechón rosa que caía sobre su hombro.

—Nee, ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos con mi suberu? —Cuestionó el nuevo individuo a Sasuke, aunque sin mirarlo. —No veo porqué existirían aquí excepciones... 

Fue cuando hizo el intento de tocarla otra vez, pero la diferencia, fue que esta vez sí lo logró. Y Sakura pensó en quitar esa mano de su hombro, pero Sasuke fue más rápido que ella y de un manotazo alejó el tacto de Suigetsu, quien sorprendido lo miró.

—No comparto lo que me pertenece. —Rugió el Uchiha, desafiante.

Iniciaron una batalla de miradas, Sakura, tímidamente, había posado sus dedos en el brazo de la gran figura que la protegía. Lo había extrañado tanto... y el hecho de que la estuviera cuidando, hizo que la necesidad de abrazarlo naciera. Se abstuvo, porque el tenso ambiente la petrificó. Afortunadamente, una nueva presencia rompió el momento.

—Es linda... yo tampoco la compartiría.

Una mujer voluptuosa entró por la puerta, acomodando sus gafas. La mirada hacia Sakura fue amigable. Lo que más resaltaba, era su exuberante figura y atrevida vestimenta. Un pequeño short y medias largas hasta los muslos, junto a un top negro que solamente cubría sus senos. La blanca chaqueta que portaba, estaba abierta, revelando su plano abdomen. Sakura miró el curioso color de sus ojos, un penetrante carmesí, mismo color que teñía su larga coleta.

—No lo apoyes... quería divertirme. —Encogió los hombros Suigetsu, caminando hasta la chica de cabello rojo. Ellos se enfrascaron en su conversación, y Sakura se perdió en la silueta de Sasuke, que llamó al par que platicaba, para posteriormente, irse de la casa. Eso sí, antes de salir, le dio una mirada a Sakura, siendo ella consciente de este acto.

Karin Uzumaki, se llamaba esa mujer de lentes. Era sobrina de la madre de Naruto y su clan era bastante prestigioso. Sakura no pensó nada en particular de ella, hasta que... notó todo el tiempo que comenzaba a pasar en casa, con Sasuke. Descubrió varias cosas, como el hecho de que Suigetsu era su pareja, pero era una pareja muy... peculiar.

 _Eran libertinos._

Karin se insinuaba descaradamente a Sasuke en presencia de Suigetsu, y él incluso avivaba aquello. También, a Obito le gustaba coquetear con ella, a veces recibía respuestas alentadas por el de afilada dentadura. Al igual Suigetsu, no tenía problema en comentar algo respecto a otras mujeres en presencia de ella.

Para Sakura, era algo insólito. Sasuke, sin embargo, parecía acostumbrado a ellos y su comportamiento.

 _Ellos también discutían._

Al tercer día de su visita a la mansión Uchiha, mientras Sakura servía un aperitivo, Karin atravesó a Suigetsu con un golpe, pero este, se convirtió en agua. La suberu gritó, horrorizada, pensando en algo trágico, pero él, sin más, volvió a la normalidad. Pudo ver la sonrisa socarrona que Sasuke intentó ocultar, hasta que, finalmente, el de ojos morados le explicó que su jutsu de hidratación, podía modificar la forma de su cuerpo. 

_Pero ellos se querían._

Una vez, ellos habían estado en la mansión, bebiendo junto a Naruto, Sasuke e Ino. La suberu, que no participó de la reunión, vio a través de su ventana cuando ellos se fueron. Suigetsu la tomó entre sus brazos, y con dulzura, le besó los labios.

Sakura pensó que ellos eran agradables.

Este pensamiento cambió de manera drástica cuando vio a la pelirroja curar las heridas de Sasuke.

En el patio trasero, Karin rodeaba con su ninjutsu médico, el brazo del Uchiha. Se notaba de nivel avanzado.

Sakura no fue capaz de soportar eso. Ese era un trabajo especial que solamente ella debía hacer, y estaba molesta con Sasuke, porque él había permitido que alguien más lo hiciera. Fue como una bola de nieve que fue aumentando hasta ser colosal. La flor de cerezo recordó cada interacción entre Sasuke y ella, y su estómago dolió.

Ella nunca había sentido celos de otra mujer. Era hermosa y en el palacio, constantemente Shizune la ponía por sobre las demás, pero ahora, cada vez que veía el busto de Karin o la cercanía que tenía con el Uchiha, deseaba que desapareciera.

Esa noche, cuando la pareja llegó nuevamente a la casa junto a Naruto, Sakura no endulzó el té de la pelirroja. Esta puso una expresión de desagrado a la primera probada, sin ser capaz de pasar el trago amargo.

—¡Lo siento! Olvidé el endulzante. —Se disculpó la esclava. 

—No... No te disculpes. No hay problema. —Dijo la Uzumaki, restando la gravedad del asunto al pensar que fue un simple descuido. Sasuke no fue ajeno a la escena, porque Sakura jamás olvidaba esas cosas tan básicas. 

Su plan —infantil— había funcionado, pero cuando llegó a su cuarto, Sakura lloró.

—¡Soy una mala persona! —Chilló, arrepentida, ahogando el lloriqueo contra la almohada. Karin siempre había sido amable con ella, ¿cómo se atrevió a hacerle algo tan malo? Porque en la mente de Sakura, aquello había sido algo imperdonablemente grave.

.

.

.

La calurosa tarde fue amena para la joven. Hoy, Tsunade tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar, razón por la cual, no podrían entrenar. Ocupó su tiempo lavando y tendiendo la ropa, y tomando la cesta vacía, subió las escaleras para ver si Sasuke tenía cosas que lavar. Tarareaba una melodía inventada cuando una voz la hizo callar.

—No lo sé... la situación parece complicada. Pero ya sabes de qué lado estamos, cuando tengan un problema, seremos los primeros en apoyar al Yondaime. —Escuchó la voz de Karin. 

Sasuke le dio una respuesta, pero Sakura no escuchó la voz de Suigetsu. ¿Estaban solos? Quiso aclarar su duda, así que se fue acercando. La puerta estaba abierta, avanzó un poco más para curiosear cuando allá adentro el silencio gobernó.

Karin, que miraba fijamente a Sasuke, se acercó a él, posando las manos en esos hombros masculinos, masajeándolos, intentando que se relajara. Sasuke se veía estresado todo el tiempo, la de ojos verdes pensaba que esto se debía a su vida ninja, cuando la responsable del estado del sujeto, era ella. El pelinegro no tenía muy claro qué hacer con la pelirrosa si, según él, Sakura no tenía ningún interés en su persona, ¿para qué forzarla a seguir sirviéndole? Pero había otro punto. Si Sakura se iba... ¿A dónde lo haría exactamente? No tenía un lugar al cual llegar, y, maldición, ¡él no quería que ella se fuera! Y estaba seguro de que su familia tampoco, no lo permitirían, es por eso que, a su juicio, lo mejor era darle la libertad indirectamente. No la miraría, no la mandaría, no la desearía... bueno, eso era otro tema. Pensaba que, si más alejado estaba de ella, sus ganas de tenerla cerca disminuirían... pero los días pasaban y los resultados eran nulos.

Las atenciones que Karin estaba brindándole lo hicieron suspirar, y por primera vez, permitió ese tipo de contacto con otra mujer que no fuera Sakura. Su amiga de infancia y antigua residente de la aldea de la hoja se había acercado ahora más, y, sin esperarlo, unos ruidosos pasos interrumpieron. Sakura había atravesado la puerta, lucía tranquila, por lo que Sasuke no lo interpretó de una manera especial.

—¡Karin! —Llamó Sakura. 

—¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre? 

—Obito... te está buscando. 

—Oh... ¿Qué querrá ahora? —La pelirroja sonrió, moviendo su mano se despidió de ambos. —¡Nos vemos!

Cuando se fue, la silueta femenina se movió con la canasta por el cuarto en busca de ropa. Sin notarlo, Sasuke, quien había alzado una ceja al escucharla, le había puesto el seguro a la puerta, y, posteriormente, la empotró contra la pared.

—¡¿Q-qué te pasa...?! ¡Sasuke! —Chilló, desorientada. 

—Eres una mentirosa. —Acusó él.

—¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas.

—Obito está fuera de la aldea.

A lo que ella se sorprendió abriendo los ojos. Ladeó el rostro cuando sintió sus mejillas arder; la había descubierto. Teniendo ella la mirada en otra parte, para el azabache fue beneficioso apegarse al delgado cuerpo, mientras sostenía con delicadeza sus muñecas contra la pared. La respiración del varón rozaba la piel femenina, incluso era tanta la aproximación, que los senos de Sakura eran aplastados contra el pecho de Sasuke.

La situación era tan candente, estando tan avergonzada por su mentira al intentar separar a Karin de él, no reaccionaba. Su sentido común le gritaba que saliera de allí, pero las cosquillas en su estómago eran tan potentes, que la obligaron a permanecer quieta. Estas fueron un peligro cuando descendieron, directo en su intimidad, en el preciso momento en donde él se aferró más a ella, y ese cuerpo rozó partes indebidas.

Estaba sofocada, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y sus acciones, a delatarla. De sus apetecibles labios brotaron algunos suspiros, que intentaba callar al morderse el inferior. La sensación de querer más contacto era difícil de combatir, mucho más si esos ojos que la miraban repletos de lujuria contagiaban la pureza de los suyos.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Preguntó roncamente Sasuke, pero ella no contestó. —¿Acaso estás celosa?

—¡No estoy celosa! —Se defendió con el ceño fruncido, liberándose del agarre.

Estando de espalda, él se apegó a ella, tomándola con firmeza de las caderas. Cuando ella giró el rostro para protestar, Sasuke le cazó la boca en un beso violento. Sin corresponder, la fémina se removía, despertando las cosquillas en el bajo vientre de su dueño. A ratos, se rendía, y permitía que esa lengua penetrara su boca, mientras esas manos estrujaban sus pechos, tan sensibles a su tacto.

Sasuke la acomodó contra un mueble, esta vez, de frente. La besó un poco más, acariciando ese par de glúteos que siempre habían formado parte de sus fantasías. Ahora los tenía bajo su dominio, y los manoseó tanto como fue posible, consiguiendo que ella jadeara en más de una ocasión, a pesar de que las delicadas manos de la chica intentaran quitar las suyas de esa zona. Cuando se separó de esa boca, la atrajo por la nuca. Al oído, le susurró roncamente:

—Juguemos un juego... Si estás húmeda, podré tocarte donde quiera. —Sakura apretó los labios. La tibia respiración del pelinegro acariciando su oreja, provocó un efecto excitante. Él continuó, esta vez, notándose el tono de burla. —Si no lo estás, te concederé la libertad. 

¡Qué cruel y despiadado era ese hombre! Estaba tan empapada que le avergonzaba. Juntó fuertemente las piernas para que no la descubriera, pero con ese recurso desesperado, lo único que hizo fue acusarse.

—Te romperé la mano... si te atreves a tocarme, yo... ¡Ngh! —Un gemido interrumpió sus palabras. La insolente mano de Sasuke se había metido bajo su corta falda gris, acariciando su zona para descubrir la evidente humedad que entre sus piernas había. 

—Has perdido. —Sentenció el Uchiha, volviendo a comerle la boca. 

Mientras la distraía con el beso, la obligó a separar un poco las piernas, así su mano entró sin dificultades bajo las bragas. Tuvo que suspender el ósculo porque Sasuke acarició su pequeño botón, haciéndola enloquecer. Los dedos masculinos fueron suaves al tocarla, frotaron, buscando el punto exacto, totalmente dedicados a otorgar placer. Sakura, en su nerviosismo, intentaba juntar sus muslos, demasiado cohibida para mirarlo a los ojos. Él la sostenía con una mano, mientras la otra se hundía explorando los suaves diseños de la feminidad de esa preciosa mujer. También disfrutaba viendo las eróticas reacciones que en esa cara de rasgos delicados se posaban. Podría correrse con sólo mirarla, estaba seguro.

Ella era tan suave, sus escasos vellos y su caliente humedad atraía directas punzadas en su pene, ya bastante erecto por culpa de los sonidos de la chica. Pero Sasuke no estaba centrado en su propio placer, sino en el de ella. No dejó de frotar, a veces aumentaba la velocidad, y ella aumentaba los ruidos de su boca, pero cuando intuía que la mujer iba a llegar, se detenía para retrasarlo. Quería disfrutarla.

Había otro sonido que lo mantenía excitado, y era el que provocaban sus dedos al restregar el clítoris, escuchándole el ruido de la humedad de Sakura al chocar insistentemente. Ella mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, una mano apoyada en la superficie del mueble, las manos de la otra clavaban las uñas en la espalda del dueño de su locura.

Esta vez, al cabo de un rato, Sasuke sí le propició el orgasmo que una vez le negó. Pudo sentir cómo ella se contraía luego del clímax, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse y evitar cometer una locura. Maldición, que si por él fuera, bajaría un poco más y metería sus dedos en ella. Mierda...que si por él fuera, se enterraría dentro de ella. Pero quería ser un hombre prudente, no iba a apresurarla, ni forzar las cosas. Fue por eso que decidió darle un fin. Retiró sus dedos, empapados de ella, y el morbo por llevárselos a la boca y probarla lo estaba matando, pero reiteraba; debía controlarse, no quería asustarla. Todo eso había sido un avance enorme, no iba a estropearlo tan fácil.

Sus miradas se encontraron, el pecho agitado de Sakura subía y bajaba. No podía mentirse a sí misma... aquella había sido la mejor sensación que había experimentado en la vida. Se sentía enferma por desearlo tanto, pero... él había jugado. Lo observó, y frunció el ceño.

—¡Pervertido! —Le gritó, e indignada porque él se había aprovechado de ella, se fue. 

No obstante, cuando iba apresurada caminando por el pasillo, Sasuke la atrajo firmemente por la cintura y regresó a apoderarse de esos labios sabor cereza. La había seguido, no dispuesto a que ella estuviera lejos otra vez. Sakura supo que no podría escapar de esos brazos tan fácil, tampoco quería, pero debía. Permitió que la danza de sus lenguas continuara, mientras, sus pasos iban guiándolo hasta su habitación. Chocaron con la blanca puerta de Sakura y gimió cuando el duro pene del azabache se frotó contra su entrepierna. El desesperado beso continuó por unos segundos más, hasta que la chica se arriesgó con su jugada. Separándose bruscamente de esa boca adictiva, empujó el fornido pecho de su compañero. Se miraron, él teniendo plasmada la confusión en sus oscuros orbes, y sin más, su suberu, tan impredecible como siempre, entró a su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Pegando la espalda a la pared, se arrastró hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, alzando la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, queriendo relajarse para que su respiración se regularizara, al igual que sus descontrolados latidos. Sasuke rodó los ojos, divertido. Se encontraba a mitad del pasillo, agitado, y con un bulto en los pantalones, pero ni todo esto logró evitar que soltara una baja ronca risa. Estaba feliz.

No volvió a verla el resto del día, pero la sonrisa de Sasuke duró toda la semana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SE PRENDIÓ ESTA MIERDA. (?)

 **Me he divertido un montón escribiendo este capítulo. Creo que es mi favorito hasta ahora. Imaginar a Sakura llorando por la "maldad" que le hizo a Karin, me mata de risa.**

Jkjdskaj.

 **Como siempre, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, déjenlo acá, pero** **POR FAVOR, NO** **me escriban "actualiza pronto", porque eso es algo que sí o sí haré, es como que me digan "respira". (?)**

 **Gracias por los reviews. Odio que en este sitio no se puedan poner emojis, quería llenar de corazones. :'(**

 **AH SÍ, la otra semana, el capítulo de Boruto... Prefiero no emocionarme con el momento SS, pero voy a REZAR PARA QUE SASUKE LE DIGA ALGO LINDO A SAKURA, DIOSITO POR FAVOR, HAZ EL MILAGRO.**

**Guest(?): No es ni necesario pedirlo. ¡hay actualizacióooon! ¡Me alegro que te guste, gracias!**

**Gab: ¡Besos! Acá está la continuación... doble. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Anika: ¡Muchas gracias! Pensaba publicar un capítulo ayer, pero preferí esperar unas horas y subir** **los dos.**

 **Abby Jackson: ¡Bienvenida! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen, espero cumplir sus expectativas. ¡Gracias, espero te guste la actualización!**

 **rosegold09: Más le vale, ya hizo sufrir mucho a la bebé Saku. ¿Cierto? ¿Pensaba que la miraran con desinterés o que no la miraran? Está loco.**  
 **Gracias por tus comentarios, ¡espero que los capítulos sean de tu agrado! :)**

 **Neenav.v: ¡Hola!**

 **No, no, y no. Jamás pensé que lo hicieras con esa intención, y tampoco me sentí obligada a ponerlo. La idea me surgió con el comentario y quise incluirla. Me gusta eso, que me comenten las teorías que tienen o comentarios con "sería interesante ver...". Nunca pondré algo en mis historias con lo que no esté de acuerdo, así que no te preocupes, que ni por asomo llegué a pensar eso.**

 **A las respuestas... sí, Orochimaru será parte de la historia. No planeo revelar nada más, se irá revelando todo con el pasar de los siguientes capítulos, aunque espero haber aclarado dudas en estos dos capítulos.**

 **Sí, definitivamente el alcohol fue un impulso para Sasuke, jé. Pero gracias a eso lograron mejorar las cosas, por lo menos se dio cuenta de su error y esperemos, no vuelva a repetirlo en un futuro.**

 **¡Siempre es un agrado inmenso leerte! Espero que estés bien, yo ya lo estoy, sana y fresca como una lechuga. (?) ¡Mil besos! Espero que te guste la doble actualización. n.n**


	10. Revelación

La cálida mañana abrió sus puertas a los nuevos invitados ese día. Sakura realizó una reverencia cuando él llegó:

 **Madara Uchiha.**

Hombre alto, de cabello negro hasta su cintura y un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho completamente. Se veía relativamente joven, y, también, relativamente temible.

Era un hombre que iba y venía de la aldea, siendo esa la razón principal del porqué no batalló por el puesto de líder del clan Uchiha. Esa mañana, venía junto a Obito, y detrás de ellos, una mujer de baja estatura y tanto cabello como ojos marrones. A la pelirrosa le causaron curiosidad las marcas rectangulares y púrpuras que tenía a cada lado del rostro. Pronto descubrió su identidad. Se llamaba Rin, y, al igual que ella, era una suberu.

—La impuntualidad no es algo que te caracterice, primo. —Saludó Fugaku, cruzado de brazos, con una ladina curva en la boca, algo poco perceptible.

—Los defectos de Obito son contagiosos. —Se defendió el Uchiha de larga cabellera, repasando con la mirada a los miembros de la casa. Saludó a cada uno de ellos, exceptuando a dos personas: Izumi y Sakura, a quienes solamente miró de manera altiva. Eran simples esclavas, no merecían siquiera un saludo, a su juicio. Sin embargo, algo no pasó desapercibido para Sakura, y fue la mirada rijosa que posó en ella cuando todos avanzaron por el pasillo.

.

.

.

—Tal vez sean ideas mías... —Pensó la muchacha esa tarde cuando terminaba de lavar los platos. Justo antes de comenzar a secarlos, Madara apareció en la cocina. En silencio, ubicando su mirada penetrante sobre ella, exigió un vaso de agua.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación? —Le preguntó a la fémina, quien, nerviosa, apretó un paño entre las manos luego de entregar lo pedido.

—¿Mi habitación...? —Confundida, parpadeó. Estaban a una distancia breve, ella lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No, tranquila. —Estiró su comisura en una sonrisa, dejando el vaso sobre el lavaplatos.  
—Te haré una visita más tarde.

Y se fue, dejando a una preocupada Sakura mirando un punto inexistente en la habitación.

.

.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tardarte? ¡No tenemos toda la noche para esperarte, teme!

El grito de Naruto hizo que Sakura se levantara del sofá. Estaba leyendo, o al menos intentándolo. La presencia de Madara en la casa no lograba brindarle un minuto de paz, menos su mente que no descansaba con ideas aterradoras que ella misma creaba.  
Alzó la mirada, y vio a Sasuke farfullarle algo al rubio. El hombre de ojos azules salió de la casa para reunirse con los demás: Suigetsu y Karin. Respecto a la pareja... seguía avergonzada por su comportamiento hacia la pelirroja, ella siempre había sido dulce, pero tenía una relación cercana con el azabache desde hace años. Sakura pensó que actuó injustamente con ella cuando prestó más atención a la mirada amigable que siempre le obsequiaba cuando la veía. Eso hizo a la pelirrosa dejar atrás ese percance.

Observó atentamente al pelinegro ponerse una oscura chaqueta, miró su perfil tranquilo mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la prenda, y cuando él dio el primer paso para abandonar la casa, la alerta de sobrevivencia de la muchacha se activó.

No se sentía segura con la ausencia de Sasuke, menos cuando el enemigo rondaba en casa.

De un brinco se levantó del sofá, reaccionando cuando esos ojos oscuros se posaron en ella, seguramente para despedirse.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó él cuando la chica avanzó, rascándose la mejilla mientras sus pies descalzos se acariciaban entre ellos. Estaba nerviosa.

—Sasuke... —Tímidamente lo llamó, el susurro fue tan dulce, que a su receptor le causó ternura. —¿Puedo acompañarlos...?

Al Uchiha, esa petición le pareció tan extraña. Sakura no era amiga de las salidas nocturnas. No era primera vez que él y su grupo salían, desde la llegada de Suigetsu y Karin a la aldea estas salidas resultaban más constantes, y en más de una ocasión a Sakura habían invitado. Y ella, como era costumbre, rechazaba de manera cortés la invitación. La razón era que, simplemente prefería leer un libro de medicina en su cama mientras acariciaba a Shiro. Esa noche fue la excepción. Sasuke no entendió muy bien el porqué, pero tampoco lo preguntó. Después de todo, quizá no había un motivo, quizá, simplemente necesitaba distraerse, y a él no le molestaba que fuera a su lado.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aprobando la idea.

—Hm... Abrígate más. Hace frío afuera. 

.

.

.

Sakura miraba con curiosidad el camino, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo rojo. Llevaba una amena plática con las chicas. De un lado, estaba Karin. Y del otro, una mujer de pelo azul oscuro, ojos perla y piel blanca: Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuga. Era la prometida de Naruto, y se hablaba de una próxima fecha para celebrar su matrimonio. La suberu lució entusiasmada cuando se le reveló la información, pues nunca había asistido a una ceremonia así y la idea de ser invitada al evento, causó en ella una euforia que encantó a la de ojos perla. Curiosamente, ambas lograron congeniar desde el primer cruce de palabras. Esto resultó gratificante, tanto para ella, como para el pelinegro de su dueño. Podía ver que la de ojos verdes no tenía muchas amistades, aparte de Izumi, ella rara vez se relacionaba con chicas de su edad, y con Ino... Ambas en la misma sala eran una bomba de tiempo. No; definitivamente, ellas no se llevaban bien. Es por eso que disfrutó de verla desenvolverse tan cómodamente esa noche, se veía relajada, feliz... esa faceta le gustaba.

Minutos después ingresaron a una especie de taberna, pero esta, a diferencia de la que anteriormente la pelirrosa había conocido, no era lúgubre, sino más bien, animada. Se veía a gente jugar cartas y beber del brazo de sus compañeros, se oía música, risas, la alegría rodeaba el ambiente de unos tambaleándose y bailando en la improvisada pista. El lugar logró relajar a la suberu, quien con una sonrisa, permitió que la euforia de la noche la abrazara. Sin que ella lo notara, Sasuke analizaba cada reacción. Ver esos ojos brillar en aprobación, automáticamente le aseguraron que sería una buena noche.

Y no se equivocó.

Se sentaron, una mesa circular fue llenada por los seis integrantes, aunque luego, otras personas se unieron; Ino, Kiba, y Shisui, este último, un integrante del clan Uchiha.

La primera ronda de alcohol reinó sobre el mesón, pero Sakura solamente observó su vaso. El sabor del sake no era algo desconocido para ella, su lengua ya había entrado en contacto con el líquido (Cortesía de su maestra [Aunque claro, era un detalle que no pensaba revelar]). El sabor no le era tan agradable, aunque... tampoco estaba tan mal.

—¿No vas a probar? —Le preguntó Sasuke, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Hm? Yo... ¿Puedo? —Contestó Sakura, mirando el vaso.

—Siempre buscas llevarme la contraria y ahora me pides permiso para beber... Quién te entiende, mujer.

—Es que pensé que...

—No tienes que pedirme permiso para estas cosas. —Añadió mientras daba un sorbo a un vaso.

—Está bien, pero... ¿Y si termino excediéndome?

—Será problema tuyo. —Alzó los hombros. —Yo me iré.

Sakura rió. Eso último era una completa mentira. Sasuke jamás la dejaría sola, desprotegida, y mucho menos en ese estado. Él pareció entender la causa de la risa, y se vio incluso contagiado por la misma. Desvió la mirada de la chica, pasó a concentrarse en las conversaciones banales que tenían sus amigos. Naruto y su baja resistencia al alcohol, hablaba algo sobre los diferentes tipos de ramen. Platicaba con, según el rubio, Suigetsu, pero este último no hacía más que, embobado, juguetear con el cabello rojizo de Karin. Naruto hablaba solo, el par de extranjeros se coqueteaba, Kiba e Ino discutían, y Hinata reía junto a Sakura de la solitaria plática de Naruto. Pronto, Shisui y el Inuzuka abandonaron la mesa, y a los minutos, la situación se había salido completamente de las manos.

Y la culpa, el pelinegro se la atribuyó a la alocada rubia que consideraba su amiga. Ino, al ver a Sakura tan tímida y con el vaso de sake lleno, arrojó una risa burlona.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿por qué has traído aquí a la niña? La bebé debería estar durmiendo con Ai-chan en vez de estar aquí.

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron. Él conocía a Sakura, ella no se iba a quedar callada, y eso, probablemente conllevaría a una discusión que le causaría un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Niña...? ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?! ¡A diferencia tuya, yo sí soy una mujer! —Chilló Sakura.

Ante eso, Ino le dio una mirada de reojo a Sasuke. En los clanes superiores, el paso de ser niña a mujer, lo determinaba una sola cosa: La pérdida de la virginidad. Sin embargo, era algo que una esclava no sabía, así que sus palabras fueron fácilmente confundidas.

—¿Eh...? Y lucías tan pura. Parece que las apariencias engañan, mata de chicle. —Guiñó la Yamanaka mientras bebía de su vaso.

Sakura quedó confundida ante eso, así que permaneció en silencio. Kiba volvió a la mesa con una nueva botella de sake, la puso en el centro y le ofreció un vaso a Sakura, sin saber que ya era dueña de uno, pero antes de que siquiera lo informara, la risa fastidiosa de la Yamanaka retumbó en sus oídos.

—No la obligues, Kiba. La mocosa no logrará soportar ni siquiera un vaso.

—Mi resistencia es mil veces mejor que la tuya, puerquita.

Ino apretó los puños y los labios. Ese molesto apodo... Hubo un tiempo en el que su delgada cintura se inflamó, y su "enemiga", la misma chica que ahora poseía una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara, se aferró a esa época para molestarla de por vida.

Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra más, sus acciones hablaron. Ambas terminaron su primer vaso casi al mismo tiempo, y tras eso, estiraron el recipiente hacia Kiba y la botella. Él, sin entender mucho, miró a Sasuke, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos (Una más intensa que de costumbre).

—¡No mires a Sasuke! —Bramó la muchacha de ojos verdes, exigiendo el sake en su vaso.

—¡Date prisa, Kiba! —Añadió la rubia, y Sasuke, se masajeó las sienes.

—Tú te harás responsable de ambas. —Sentenció el Uchiha, y la cara de Kiba palideció. Cuando ambas iban en la quinta ronda, el dueño de Akamaru pensó que era buena idea fingir que el líquido se había acabado.

—¡Más! —Gritaron ambas al unísono, Sakura se sostenía la cabeza con la otra mano, estaba mareada. Ino reía mientras miraba sus pies.

—¡Sí, otra vez! —Alentó Naruto, pero Sasuke lo mató con la mirada.

—N-Naruto-kun, no animes a las chicas. —Aconsejó la dulce Hinata.

El pelinegro sentó a Sakura de vuelta a su lado, le dio una mirada a Kiba para que se encargara de Ino y este imitó la acción de Sasuke. Las chicas quedaron una frente a la otra, estaban discutiendo de quién sabe qué entre murmullos, mientras se apuntaban, murmuraban cosas inentendibles y reían. Sasuke retomó una conversación con Suigetsu acerca de una misión próxima, pero dejó de lado esta cuando su ingeniosa suberu se levantó bruscamente de la mesa con la intención de irse, del brazo de Ino.

—¡Sakura! —Llamó, levantándose para ir tras ellas, que se habían alejado unos pasos para salir del local. —¿Dónde demonios creen que van?

A lo que una sonriente Sakura contestó, enseñando un Ryō _,_ moneda que se habían encontrado en el piso.

—¡A comprar ropa!

—¡Un vestido de playa! —Celebró Ino.

—¡Sí! ¡Con esto podemos llevar diez vestidos!

Sasuke se cubrió la cara y tuvo que mentalizarse para contar hasta tres. ¿En qué estaban pensando? Kiba ya se las pagaría, él tenía la culpa de el par se pusiera en ese estado, así que pronto arreglaría cuentas con él. Por ahora, el castigo del chico perro sería el peor de todos: Lidiar con una Ino el triple de escandalosa que de costumbre.

Su compañera de borrachera se había ido junto a Kiba. La muchacha de ojos verdes ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie, menos podría haber ido al rescate de la rubia que antes de ser cargada por el Inuzuka, exclamó un "Sakura, no dejes que me lleve".

—Ven acá. —El Uchiha sostuvo a la pelirrosa de la mano y la llevó de vuelta a la mesa, junto a los demás.

—¡Yeeey! ¿Vamos a la playa con Ino? —Preguntó ella, pero no recibió respuesta.

Sintió la voz de Sasuke hablar con alguien acerca de una misión próxima, pero se perdió de la conversación cuando el efecto del alcohol se fortaleció. Experimentó un brusco mareo, por lo que se asustó, y su reflejo, fue sostenerse del brazo del Uchiha.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

—No... ¿Cuándo dejará de dar vueltas la habitación? —Se quejó de manera aniñada, el hombre ahora tenía una curva divertida en la boca.

—¿Vueltas?

—Sí... está dando vueltas. ¿Por qué estás dando vueltas? Por favor, quédate quieto.

Sasuke rió disimuladamente por la súplica. Sakura recargó su mejilla en la mesa, y el mayor se dedicó a mirarla. Pensaba que estaba durmiendo, así hasta que esa fina mano apuntó a alguien.

—Mira, mira... ¡Ese tipo se parece a él! ¡Iré a golpearlo!

—¿De quién hablas?

—¡Del idiota de mi amo! ¿Es que no me estás escuchando? Es arrogante y malo, muy malo... Es tan malo... —Y para colmo, la joven sollozó, abrazando a un confundido y alarmado Sasuke.

—No llores...

—Es que se va de misiones...

—Y tú... ¿Quieres que no vuelva?

—¡No! Quiero que se quede en casa, ¡y que no me deje sola! Así no puedo discutir con él. —Sollozó. Estaba sumida en un llanto dramático que explotó la cabeza del confundido Uchiha.

—¿Lo extrañas porque no puedes discutir? —Arqueó una ceja.

—¡Mira qué lindo el sombrero! —Rió ella, señalando a un ninja que caminaba frente a ellos.

Desde ahí, los cambios de ánimo de la pelirrosa eran tan drásticos que era difícil mantener una conversación coherente. Se desviaba a otras direcciones o comenzaba a cantar. Al tercer intento, Sasuke se rindió de ser ignorado y prefirió disfrutar de cómo esos labios se movían al contar cualquier cosa sin sentido.

—Ah... ¡Ya sé! Voy a... voy a esconder todas sus cosas para que no se vaya, pero, ¡shh! No le digas nada a Sasu-tonto. —Susurró risueña, cubriéndole los labios al mayor.

—¿Sasu qué...? —La ceja del más alto se alzó. ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! Rodando los ojos, una risa escapó. Cuando llevó nuevamente la vista a ella, no lo soportó. Se veía tan tierna...

Buscó esas coloreadas mejillas, acercó sus labios hacia ella, pero Sakura meneó la cabeza, esquivándolo.

—Mh, mh. Mi amo te matará si me tocas...

—No tiene por qué enterarse. —Optó por seguir ese juego.

—No...

La besó, acariciándole la cintura. Por algunos segundos, Sakura estuvo servicial al contacto, incluso le acarició el pecho, pero fue ella la encargada de romper la unión cuando giró el rostro, negando.

—Espera... —Se separó de él. —Quiero hacer pipí.

El portador del sharingan tosió. Simplemente no supo qué decir. Entonces, Sakura repitió su deseo, y, por fortuna, Karin logró oírla. Sasuke miró a la pelirroja con un grito de auxilio en los ojos.

—La llevaré al baño. —Avisó la Uzumaki, tomando a Sakura de la mano para levantarla.

—¡Yo también quiero...! —Hinata gritó, al parecer, ella también había estado bebiendo de más.

—Genial... otra más. —Resopló la Uzumaki, tomando al par de chicas para dirigirlas al baño.

El shinobi de cabello negro observó la silueta femenina de Sakura hasta que se perdió en el pasillo. Cuando volvió la vista a los presentes de la mesa, Suigetsu lo observaba con una curva burlona en la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Nada... —Alzó los hombros el de dientes afilados, parecía que aguantaba la risa. —Es que jamás te había visto babeando.

Sasuke sintió las orejas arder. Era cierto, él jamás había sido atraído por alguien como el modo en el que Sakura lo atrapaba. Era algo que nadie sabía, y que nadie tenía porqué saber. Recordó el beso y la contextura de esos labios de cereza que hace poco había besado y se regañó mentalmente por haber sido tan exhibicionista. ¿Tan potente era su deseo por ella que no medía consecuencias?

—Nee, menuda cara de idiota tienes cuando la miras. —Se burló el Hozuki.

—Cállate. —Bufó el pelinegro. Y todo empeoró cuando el rubio comentó al respecto.

—Sakura-chan es linda, digo... es dulce y tiene buen cu...

—¡Cierra la boca! —Lo calló abruptamente el del sharingan.

—¡Oi, teme! ¡Digo la verdad!

Se enfrascaron en una de la típicas discusiones que mantenían desde niños. La cuestión se cortó cuando minutos después, la pelirroja regresó del brazo de la pequeña cerezo que le hablaba acerca de camelias. Hinata venía restregando sus ojos, el sueño la había atacado.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro y corrió hacia él, colgándose de su cuello.

—¡Oh! Sasuke-kun. ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Ella se estiró un poco, quería alcanzar los labios de un Sasuke algo intimidado por la cercanía pública, pero por fortuna o desgracia, Karin rompió la atmósfera de manera emblemática.

—Eh, rompecorazones. Mantén tu boca alejada de ella. Acaba de vomitar.

— ... Suficiente. Nos vamos a casa.

Sasuke se la echó al hombro para comenzar el regreso a casa. En el camino, ella comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué estás llorando ahora?

—Porque Shiro está solo... ¡Lo he dejado solo!

.

.

.

—¿Qué es, qué es, qué es? ¡Un diamante! Señoritas cordiales. Un poco más y estarán preparadas, muñecas adoradas. Vamos a com...

—Tsk, Sakura... No hagas ruido.

Sasuke le cubrió los labios, iban por el pasillo luego de subir las escaleras, y ella no dejaba de cantar. Agradeció que olvidara al shiba, o el escándalo que formaría con el can (Que seguramente estaba completamente dormido sobre la cama de la chica) terminaría por poner de pie a toda la casa. Interrumpir el descanso de los visitantes no era algo muy educado.

Iba a llevarla a la última puerta, su cuarto, pero ella frenó el paso e hizo una propuesta con una carita tan dulce que Sasuke no pudo negarse.

—Sasuke-kun... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó. La idea no le molestaba, pero debido a su estado de embriaguez, temía que ella pensara que él deseaba aprovecharse. Aunque de todas formas terminó aceptando.

Antes de aterrizar en la cama, Sasuke decidió acompañarla al baño. Tardaron aproximadamente media hora... Las cosas no fueron tan simples como él pensaba.

—Voy a... ¡No mires! ¡Date la vuelta!

Sasuke obedeció mientras cepillaba sus dientes, intuyó a qué se debía cuando el sonido de algo líquido cayendo al excusado se escuchó. Uno que se mezcló con el tarareo de la misma canción que ella cantó al llegar a casa.

—¡Listo! —Avisó la pelirrosa.

Escuchó cómo cortaba el papel higiénico. Sakura mañana probablemente lo llamaría pervertido por haber estado a su lado mientras ella orinaba, pero el equilibrio que tenía era tan lamentable, que el azabache temió que se mandara de cara contra el piso. Por último, la ayudó a lavarse los dientes, terminado eso, fueron al cuarto. Sasuke la ayudó a quitarse el vestido y a ponerse una camiseta de las suyas para dormir. Su complicación llegó cuando notó lo mal acomodadas que estaban las bragas de la chica. No solamente eso, cuando ella se estiró en la cama mientras se tomaba la cabeza y se quejaba de forma infantil por el dolor, el pelinegro no pudo quitar los ojos del adorable diseño de la ropa interior. Eran rosas, y tenían un peculiar diseño en el centro. Había un dibujo de una bonita fresa. Sasuke tragó saliva y giró rudamente la cara para no seguir tentado con la estúpida fruta.

—Entra a la cama. —Ordenó, viendo cómo Sakura al parecer llevaba un rato mirándolo. Frustrado, se quitó la ropa para buscar algo cómodo con que dormir.

Nunca pensó que una fruta podía ser capaz de excitarlo tanto.

Cuando él se acostó, antes de apagar la luz, vio con la dedicación que Sakura lo miraba. Lo único que la iluminaba era la luz de la luna que tenue ingresaba por la ventana. Esos labios acolchados y el brillo de esos ojos derribaron sus defensas. Tomando el delgado mentón de la chica, se inclinó para rozar la boca contra la otra. Segundos después de esa introducción, Sasuke estaba marcándola de manera pausada.

El beso se detuvo cuando de los párpados cerrados de Sakura, una lágrima cayó.

—Por favor... ya no me beses más. —Susurró.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó en el mismo tono, rozando la punta de su nariz contra la de ella.

—Porque cuando consigas una mujer que esté a tu altura, yo no te seré útil y me olvidarás.

Confesó su mayor temor, con la voz quebrada, y Sasuke al fin entendió el porqué ella siempre intentaba ser esquiva con él y su contacto. Pensó que ella era una ingenua, porque se había metido bajo su piel de una manera tan magnífica que de ahí su nombre jamás saldría, lo llevaba grabado a fuego en la piel, ¿ella no tenía acaso la mínima sospecha de esto? Era una chica muy inteligente, pero en algunos aspectos, era una niña insegura.

Los labios del Uchiha se posaron sobre la amplia frente de la menor.

—No digas tonterías. —Fue su única respuesta verbal, pero a través del toque obsequiado en la frente, Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho que fue satisfactorio. Se aferró a él, preparada para dormir. El día había sido agotador y el cansancio poco a poco se había apoderado de ella. Y como un mal recuerdo, la imagen de Madara vino hacia ella. Era un tema que le aterraba, y como en su estado, sus sentimientos fluían como la lluvia, no se reservó el miedo.

—Sasuke-kun... —Llamó en un susurro. —Prométeme que me cuidarás...

Sasuke no entendió el trasfondo del mensaje, sólo se apegó a sus deseos y a sus objetivos, asintiendo a todo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Lo haré... Te lo prometo.

—No dejes que otros me tengan... sólo debo ser tuya.

El de oscuros ojos se confundió. ¿Por qué se lo pedía exactamente? Cuando quiso saberlo, ella había cerrado los ojos.

Minutos más tarde, los párpados de Sasuke estaban abajo. Mientras el sueño lo iba arrastrando de a poco, un susurro chillón volvió a despertarlo.

—Sasuke-kun...

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te gustan las fresas?

—No.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué estabas mirando tanto la mía? 

Sintiendo las orejas enrojecer y con el abrupto recuerdo del diseño de sus bragas, el mencionado volteó bruscamente con el ceño fruncido, dando la espalda.

—Ya duérmete.

.

.

.

 **1/2 Relleno del bueno. (?) O del malo, ustedes deciden.**


	11. Confrontación

Los rayos de sol intentaron ser gentiles al pintar el refinado rostro de la muchacha que plácidamente dormía sobre una cama ajena. La diferencia, fue que ese día, ella no lo recibió con una sonrisa, sino que con el ceño arrugado. Furiosa, se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza, que dolía como los mil demonios.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza como una película. Recordó el bar, competencia de ingerir alcohol, una plática acerca de una tienda de vestidos de playa, y después, nada. ¿Qué había pasado y por qué no lograba recordar? Se aferró a las sábanas... y se sentó bruscamente en la cama cuando notó que esa no era la suya. Otra visión la abofeteó. Un recuerdo de Sasuke besándola en la cama hizo arder sus mejillas.

Desesperada, tiró las mantas hacia un costado y se alzó la camiseta, verificando que sus bragas estuvieran en su sitio correcto. Y efectivamente,estaba vestida, aunque no tenía idea de cómo o porqué estaba durmiendo ahí. Algo le dijo que no buscara la respuesta; que recordar sería lo peor que podría hacer en honor a su dignidad. Cuando alzó la cara y miró la puerta, vio que Sasuke la miraba. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?!

—¡S-Sasuke... ! Yo... tú... yo...

—No es necesario que te levantes. No hay nadie en casa.

Sakura abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Primero, porque él actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras ella avergonzada se cubría con una frazada. Y segundo, porque cuando miró la hora, el mundo se le vino encima. Eran las nueve de la mañana, y ella, usualmente cerca de las siete ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

—Lo siento... —Murmuró apenada.

—No seas tonta. Siempre estás trabajando, necesitas tiempo libre. —Dijo Sasuke.

Se terminó por poner la banda ninja, al parecer, él también se había dormido. La cerezo asintió, eso logró relajarla un poco. Tenía lagunas mentales, pero recordaba varias cosas, y una en esencial atrajo un cosquilleo en su puro corazón; él nunca se había separado de ella ni la había dejado a la deriva en toda la noche cuando ella se puso ebria. Eso hizo que una sonrisa tintara sus labios.

—Sasuke. —Llamó con timidez. —Gracias por... cuidar de mí.

Él esbozó una sonrisa. Lo siguiente, nadie lo pudo predecir. De repente, el azabache se acercó a los finos labios rosas y estampó un beso en ellos. La flor de cerezo cerró los ojos por reflejo, al momento, perpleja lo miró, sintiendo el calor subir a su cara.

—Debo irme. Intenta dormir un poco más.

—Nos vemos...

.

.

.

El entrenamiento con Tsunade, esa tarde redujo su horario. En el hospital no había mucho movimiento, así que, cuando el reloj marcó las siete, regresó a casa para ayudar a preparar la cena.

Algo que no podía pasar desapercibido, era la presencia de Madara. No era un hombre de muchas palabras (A diferencia de Obito que no dejaba de trasmitir proezas en la mesa mientras bebían el té), eso lo hacía lucir mucho más terrorífico.

Sasuke llegó y fue obligado por su padre a tomar asiento y compartir con ellos un momento familiar, uno que no incluía ni a Rin, ni a Izumi, y mucho menos a Sakura. Itachi se notaba irritado, Sasuke desinteresado. Ese día, la de rosada melena maldijo no traer una falda más larga. La mirada morbosa del primo de Fugaku sobre ella la tenía tan incómoda, que incluso desestabilizó sus reflejos cuando, nerviosa, casi dejó caer una bandeja.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó con los presentes.

Sasuke la miró con sospecha, él la conocía y sabía perfectamente cuando estaba nerviosa. La incógnita, era el motivo.

Estuvo pensando todo el tiempo a qué se debía el nerviosismo de la chica que, últimamente estaba retraída. Tenía una sospecha, no era casualidad que el comportamiento se transformara desde la llegaba de sus familiares. Descartaba completamente a Obito, él había compartido antes con la suberu, y, además, vivía pendiente de la suya (Rin). Madara era otra cosa. Despreciaba a las esclavas, y a cualquiera que no llevara el símbolo de un clan respetado. Desde ese momento, se prometió descubrir la interrogante que estaba alimentando su intriga.

Por fortuna, esto no fue complejo. Esa misma noche, cuando subía a la segunda planta, vio a Madara acercándose a la pelirrosa. Ella salía del baño con una pequeña canasta de ropa, la presencia del invitado hizo que sus piernas temblaran de pánico.

—Disculpe. —Susurró dispuesta a avanzar. Madara la obstaculizó al ponerse al frente.

—Anoche fui a verte y no estabas. —Sermoneó, su entrecejo estaba arrugado.

Ella guardó silencio. No era débil, no se consideraba débil, pero su aspecto robusto y dominante era terrorífico. Intentó mantenerle la mirada, y se arrepintió de hacerlo. Pareció ser que a él le había gustado la actitud desafiante. Lo supo porque su áspera mirada se ablando junto a su tonalidad vocal.

—Qué callada eres... ¿Serás igual en la cama?

Sakura fue obligada a apretar los puños, esos mismos que en secreto, estaban entrenados para romper la boca de cualquiera que se atreviera a propasarse. Dio otra mirada a esa cara tosca que deseaba arremeter, pero hacerlo, venía con consecuencias bizarras; estaba poniendo su pacífico estilo de vida en riesgo; su estadía en esa casa tan acogedora; el respeto que se había ganado del clan... e incluso, su vida.

Escogió la opción más sencilla. Bajar el rostro, suspirar, y despedirse de la desagradable situación.

—Mikoto-san me está esperando, si me disculpa...

Minutos después, Sakura se presentó en la habitación de Sasuke. Ordenó la ropa limpia en el armario mientras él se cambiaba de ropa, era hora de dormir. Parecía extraño, pensativo y estresado. Sakura se preguntó si su día había sido muy agobiante para que estuviera así.

—Te vi con Madara. ¿De qué hablaban? —Preguntó, poniéndose una camiseta.

La suberu tragó saliva, fingir no se le daba bien, menos con él.

—Hmm... Madara-san me preguntó por algunas toallas.

—Ah...

Creyó que el tema estaba zanjado. "Ilusa", pensó luego. Sasuke la había tomado de la muñeca, exigía su mirada, y de paso, la verdad.

—¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando?

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó, nerviosa. —N-no... está todo bien.

—No me mientas.

—Sólo... estoy algo cansada.

La expresión del azabache se endureció.

—Los he escuchado hablar, Sakura. —Rugió. —¿Hace cuánto te está molestando? Contesta. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Rendida, suspiró.

—No... no ha hecho nada... aún.

El shinobi apretó los dientes, dio vueltas por la habitación, cabreado. Tenía ganas de ir y partirle la cara al degenerado que tenía por familiar. Y eso, bajo las reglas del clan era imperdonable. Poner en juego la estabilidad de una familia por una mujer que, a los ojos de ellos, no era más que un trapo, era insólito.

Y, pese a todo lo que esa acción conllevaba, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo si era necesario. Eso hizo que se frustrara consigo mismo. ¿Tan hechizado estaba con ella? Sakura lo vio en silencio, parecía buscar algo. Sin más palabras, él le tendió una camiseta negra.

—Ten.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Dormirás con eso. Entra rápido a la cama.

El ambiente era tan tenso, que no tuvo ganas de interferir con la orden. Despidió su rosado vestido, lo dobló, y se puso la camiseta. Retiró su brasier y estando lista, se acomodó en la mullida cama, aunque con inseguridad. Sasuke apagó la luz, fue algo brusco cuando se instaló en la colcha. Hubo un silencio y él giró el rostro para mirarla cuando le habló.

—¿Estás molesto?

—No contigo. —Respondió.

Cuando ella pensó que la hora de dormir había llegado, Sasuke no pensaba lo mismo. La cercanía era tentadora y el ninja con ella, no era de resistir. La fémina cerró los ojos y se dejó cautivar por su aroma, esa expresión tan relajada lo estaba llamando a comérsela a besos, pero aún podía resistir. O al menos, lo hizo hasta que ella se relamió suavemente los labios. La besó con intensidad, anhelando más de su sabor. Teniéndolo encima, Sakura le acariciaba la espalda, sin objeción a las manos aventureras que recorrieron sus muslos desnudos. Descaradas, comenzaron a subir, infiltrándose bajo la ropa. Sus pechos fueron exprimidos, ella gimió en medio de la boca que besaba. Estaba excitada.

Tiempo después, Sasuke se separó, dejándola con una frustración que por vergüenza no dio a conocer. Juntó los muslos, ejerciendo presión mientras contemplaba el techo, intentando controlar su presentación agitada y las cosquillas de su intimidad.

Giró el rostro hacia esa amplia espalda. Envidiaba la facilidad del mayor para dormir.

Al otro día, el Jōnin no se separó de ella. La de cabellos rosáceos no supo (Tampoco se atrevió a preguntar), si ese día su dueño estaba libre de actividades, si las había reemplazado, o simplemente se había negado a realizarlas.

No se quejó —mucho—, se sentía protegida, aunque también observada en exceso. Sasuke estaba siendo descaradamente invasivo con ella y no le importaba su opinión. Si iba a ser así hasta que Madara se paseara por la casa, era preferible no estar tanto tiempo en ella. Así que se le ocurrió, que lo mejor, era ir a buscar actividades fuera de casa.

Fueron a pasear junto al shiba por la aldea, compraron algunas cosas, pasearon por las ferias de comercio. También recibió un bonito gesto de una pareja de niños. No le calculó más de seis años a los gemelos, que le regalaron una pequeña flor blanca. Sasuke resopló.

—Veamos... ¿Dónde podemos ir ahora? —Habló Sakura. —Hm, ¿crees que los chicos quieran pasear?

—No lo sé. —Sasuke señaló una edificación a unos metros. El símbolo era popular. El clan Yamanaka. —¿Quieres ver a Ino?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué querría ver a esa mujer? Es insoportable.

Sasuke se ahorró la risa.

—No decías lo mismo esa noche. Parecían las mejores amigas.

—¡E-eso jamás pasará!

Frente a todo pronóstico, terminaron cenando con la rubia insoportable. Sasuke se retractó enseguida de la sugerencia que les hizo aterrizar en esa mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que la única manera en la que ambas pudieran estar pacíficamente en una, era con alcohol de por medio. Las infantiles discusiones del par le provocaron un duradero dolor de cabeza que sólo se solucionó cuando llegó a casa a dormir.

.

.

.

Lo que Sakura más temía, sucedió.

Fue esa tarde, después de la hora del almuerzo, cuando por solicitud de Mikoto, llevó una bandeja con más sake a la sala de reuniones de la mansión. Madara, Obito y Fugaku estaban bebiendo, charlaban acerca de la seguridad de la aldea.

Fue un presentimiento, algo le gritó que se alejara de ahí, pero ignoró ese augurio y fue terca al entrar a la sala. Sus manos temblaron, su corazón también. Cuando llegó el turno de servir el vaso del temible pelinegro, mientras los dos restantes hablaban de sus asuntos, Sakura sintió su glúteo ser apretado fuertemente por una mano ajena. Fue una mezcla de miedo, repulsión y rabia. Esta mezcla dio como resultado unos ojos humedecidos, pero los reflejos de Sakura, aunque no se presentaron a tiempo para evadir el ataque, reaccionaron rápido. La misma botella que sus manos cargaron, se estrelló contra el mismo brazo que la tocaba.

—¡Maldira zorra!

Y en menos de un segundo, una muñeca destrozada estaba en el piso, con la boca sangrando.

La segunda parte del desastre, fue demasiado rápida para visualizarla a la perfección. Sasuke había entrado junto a Itachi. El primero se abalanzó contra su sangre. Vio a Madara en el suelo, a Sasuke sobre él, y un kunai peligrosamente contra el cuello de quien la había golpeado.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarla! —Rugió Sasuke, sus ojos estaban inyectados en furia, así lo demostraba su sharingan.

La escena quedó congelada. Itachi y Fugaku sostenían al menor de los pelinegros, quien parecía enloquecido en la ira que su mirada desprendía. Mikoto e Izumi entraron corriendo por la puerta, ambas estaban perplejas, pero rápidamente fueron hasta el lado de Sakura. Madara, afectado quizá por el efecto del alcohol, fue lento y quedó quieto al principio. Cuando se levantó, intentó ir nuevamente por Sakura, quien se había incorporado gracias a Mikoto del suelo. Algunos cristales de la botella se habían clavado en sus delgadas piernas. Estaba aterrada.

Madara estaba atónito. Al intentar castigar a Sakura, no queriendo más que su muerte, Fugaku e Itachi cubrieron a la chica, que ahora era firmemente sostenida por su dueño. Era una señal nítida. Si intentaba tocar a Sakura, ellos interferirían en su defensa.

—Madara. —Fugaku le habló.

—Fugaku... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer? —Estaba estupefacto. ¿Estaban apostando todo por una mujer que no valía nada? No fue necesario que le respondieran. La escena era clarísima. Sasuke no deseaba nada más que enfrentarse a él, Itachi estaba atento a impedir esa batalla. Fugaku estaba frente a ellos... Sí, ellos estaban dispuestos a romper una de las reglas más importantes del clan por esa muñeca.

 _Jamás te enfrentarás_ _a los de tu sangre._

Madara avanzó, no lograba salir de su asombro. Obito, que estuvo petrificado toda la escena, solamente fue testigo del final.

—Seguramente se la follan entre los tres, por eso protegen a la puta. —Escupió el pelinegro, avanzando fuera de la mansión.

.

.

.

—Borra esa cara de preocupación. —Sonrió Sakura. —Puedo sanar mi herida, mira... es fácil para mí, ¿ves?

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza. Estaba sentado sobre la cama junto a ella, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Se culpaba. La habían lastimado frente a sus narices, y él no llegó a tiempo para evitarlo. Había fallado a su promesa.

Sakura rogaba no llorar. Estaba terriblemente afectada, pero con la culpa matándola por dentro. Por eso, su solución fue actuar como que aquello no había sido importante, cuando en el fondo era todo lo contrario.

Los pequeños cortes de su piel ya no estaban. Ahora trataba la herida de su labio con ninjutsu. Cuando no quedó nada más que un mal recuerdo, miró a Sasuke y le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa, que él interpretó como deshonesta. Ella estaba mal por lo ocurrido, sus ojos abatidos y llorosos la delataban aunque quisiera engañarlo.

—No quería causarte problemas... lo siento tanto.

Sasuke la ignoró. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Nuevamente agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Era algo que nunca se perdonaría.

—Perdóname. Jamás debí permitir que algo así te pasara.

—No digas eso... Siempre me has cuidado.

Sakura buscó esos ocelos, no sabía cómo agradecérselo, pero algo que podía calmar su pesar, era un abrazo. Así que lo tomó.

.

.

.

La hora de dormir se fue aproximando rápidamente. Cepillaba las suaves hebras de su cabello, notó que debería recortarlo un poco, llegaba hasta el final de sus pechos y sus puntas no se veían tan saludables. Lo haría mañana, ahora estaba muy cansada. Lucía radiante, pese a lo que hace dos días había sucedido bajo el techo del clan.

La partida de Madara fue un alivio para ella. Sakura temió que se pudieran tomar represalias contra la familia, pero fue Mikoto quien calmó a la niña cuando esta entre lágrimas le dijo que le preocupaba que Madara pudiera hacerles algo por su culpa. Con la dulzura materna que caracterizaba a Mikoto, la cobijó con un abrazo y le dijo que Fugaku había tenido una conversación a puerta cerrada con él. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Eso fue lo que hizo que su ánimo desde ese día se elevara. Ahora podía pasear libremente por la casa sin miedo a posibles desenlaces catastróficos.

Iba a entrar a la cama, pero algo faltaba. Sabía perfectamente lo que era, lo escuchaba fuera de la habitación. Unas tiernas patitas se oían, acompañada de otro sonido glorioso para sus oídos: La valiosa risa del shinobi.

La sonriente suberu se asomó al pasillo, Shiro no dejaba de seguir al azabache y este último lucía risueño por eso.

Sasuke sonrió al encontrarse la mirada dulce de la chica.

—A la cama, bebé. Ya has jugado demasiado. —Llamó la joven al can.

—Descansa. —Se despidió el Uchiha, quien caminó a su cuarto.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

El perrito entró a la habitación, se montó en la cama de su dueña, y, antes de que Sakura lograra cerrar la puerta, el perro arrancó hasta la de Sasuke.

—¡Shiro! —Protestó, con las mejillas infladas.

Pronto fue en su captura, el canino retozón había encontrado su lugar para dormir a los pies del Uchiha, quien ya había entrado a la cama y estaba concentrado en lo que parecía un mapa.

—Sasuke... —Reclamó la mujer.

—¿Qué? Es tuyo, sabes que ignora mis órdenes.

Ella rió.

—¡Shiro-kun!

El perro la ignoró. Esto volvió a repetirse en dos ocasiones.

—¡Qué malo! —Bramó Sakura. —Hace mucho frío, me congelaré si no duermes conmigo.

Cruzó los brazos, su berrinche era encantador. Sasuke disimuló una risa al presenciar cómo la autoridad de su suberu era nula. Se burló, y, pretendiendo remediar la situación, formuló la invitación.

—Si quieres, puedes dormir con nosotros.

Continuó estática en la puerta, pero cuando el ninja abrió la cama para incentivarla, ella asintió y se trasladó hasta ellos, sonriendo.

La pequeña luz de la lamparilla de noche fue apagada, ambas personas se acomodaron, pero no pronosticaron que otro pequeño y celoso ente se les uniría. Shiro pasó de estar a los pies, a estar al medio. Sakura soltó una carcajada y el azabache rió bajo.

La cerezo lo acarició hasta hacerlo dormir, sus delgados dedos danzaban por el pelaje y su mirada transmitía tanto amor... Al levantar la mirada, Sasuke en silencio la observaba con fascinación. Un calor se instaló en el pecho de la pelirrosa, se sintió un trozo de metal, siendo atraída por el imán. Teniendo sumo cuidado con no aplastar al shiba, pasó una mano hasta el hombro masculino, y cazó la boca de su amo con avidez, lo deseaba todo. Pronto fue suave, lo besaba con lentitud, luego los besos se volvían cortos, luego cambiaban a unos más intensos. Sasuke actuó de manera sumisa, acarició la nuca de esa preciosa mujer, pero cedió el mando completamente.

Ella dominaba. Él obedecía.

Sakura no supo cuánto tiempo se besaron. Sólo supo que la mejor sensación, fue despertar entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

 **2/2**

 **Fin del relleno.**


	12. Emergencia

—Sasuke... detente...

No importaba cuántas veces lo dijera, sabía a la perfección que la orden no sería acatada. Esas manos, algo ásperas, incursionaban bajo su falda, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

La había tomado desprevenida, como la mayoría de las veces. Mientras ella terminaba de retirar las cosas de la mesa para lavar los utensilios usados en el desayuno, antes de girar la llave del agua, una respiración cerca de su oreja la hizo estremecer. No podía ser nadie más que él. Se resistió al principio, pero perdió la batalla cuando sus sensibles pechos fueron exprimidos por esas varoniles manos. Terminó cerrando el grifo de agua, con ello, también su resistencia. Había cedido a recibir las caricias efusivas del hombre al cual legalmente pertenecía. Giró ligeramente el rostro, una muda invitación que reclamaba un beso de esa boca que obediente la marcó al posarse sobre la suya.

Llevaban un mes entero con esos juegos, comenzaron después de esa noche en la cual Sakura tomó el mando. Esta vez, ella era la sometida; un jadeo se ahogó contra la boca de su dueño, pero el juicio de la fémina no se nublaba por completo... era consciente de que no debían meter ruido, ni emocionarse más de la cuenta. No estaban solos.

Fueron lentos.

Fugaku entró a la cocina. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose logró despertarla del ensimismamiento, pero no lo suficientemente temprano. Sasuke había sido empujado por ella, y a diferencia suya, él no entró en pánico. Relajado, se apoyó en la encimera y robó uno de los tomates cherry del bentō para comerlo con calma. Para la suberu, las cosas no estaban tan calmadas. Su rostro ardía de vergüenza y su respiración no ayudaba a regularse, sólo consiguió arreglar su falda, por si estaba más alzada de la cuenta. La tensión era notoria, pero el responsable de su estado seguía sin inmutarse. Su buen humor era palpable.

Y, Fugaku, quien no era ningún idiota, sólo los miró con sospecha.

Ante ese tipo de situaciones tan incómodas, era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sí, el tenía todo el derecho a regañar al par por faltar el respeto en su propia casa al actuar de manera tan acaramelada, pero, un detalle; había sido él mismo quien había llevado a Sakura a esa casa, y con un fin claro: La satisfacción sexual de su hijo. Ahora, que los planes cambiaran, y que Sakura pasara a ser alguien más importante para la familia, era diferente. Y quizá, por eso mismo no supo cómo confrontar a la pareja. Para fortuna de la chica, terminó optando por lo más sencillo. Hacer como que nada pasaba.

El líder del clan aclaró su garganta y tomó su bentō mientras ajustaba su banda ninja.

—Ya me voy, Sakura. Dile a Mikoto que no llegaré a cenar.

La voz de la suberu tembló, pero a su vez, el alivio fue inmenso.

—E-entendido, Fugaku-sama.

El padre de la familia se fue, y la chica pudo suspirar de alivio. A pesar de todo, no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Por si esa situación de máximo riesgo (Según ella) no hubiera sido suficiente, una mano volvió a pasearse cariñosamente por su cintura, lo que hizo que la muchacha estallara de rabia.

—¡Ten mas cuidado! ¡Casi nos ve!

—Tsk, Sakura... ¿Crees que piensa que cuando estamos solos nos dedicamos a tomar el té? Mi padre piensa que te he embarazado diez veces. —Culminó tras rodar los ojos, cruzando los brazos. Con ello, ganó colorear las mejillas de la pelirrosa, y una mirada de furia de la misma.

—Idiota... Eso no pasará. —Masculló ella.

—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

Desafiando las palabras de la mujer, la atrapó por las caderas para acercarla. La de ojos verdes pudo retroceder, pero como era costumbre, plantó la cara frente a él para unirse al desafío. Sus ojos, que se anclaban sobre esos orbes oscuros, terminaron cerrados cuando un manto de besos de instaló en su cuello, bajando por el corte de su camiseta. Era una reserva que quería recordar esa noche en su ausencia. El ninja estaría fuera de casa y ese sería el único momento para estar juntos.

Lastimosamente, ese día no parecía querer ser de ellos. El llanto de la pequeña Ai detuvo el recorrido de los labios de Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la risa burlona de Sakura. 

.

.

.

Fueron tres movimientos difíciles de prever. Un salto, su brazo alzándose y el puño que destrozó la roca en el aire. La cerezo cayó al suelo, agotada, con su ropa rasgada y mugrienta, con el sudor perlando su cuerpo y el coro de su respiración exaltada. Tsunade observó la escena con aparente orgullo al ver que el entrenamiento secreto estaba dando frutos relucientes. Los reflejos y el uso de la fuerza de la menor habían aumentado su potencia de manera considerable. No se definía a sí misma una mujer generosa, pero estaba de acuerdo esta vez en que el esfuerzo merecía un premio.

—Sakura. —La llamó, extendiendo un pequeño paquete cuadrado hacia ella.

—¿Para mí? —Interrogó ella, sorprendida por el gesto. Pero, al darse cuenta de su absurda pregunta, sacudió la cabeza. Una sonrisa nació en su boca. —¡L-lo siento! Quiero decir... de verdad lo agradezco, Tsunade-sama.

—Son más de las diez. ¿No deberías volver a casa?

—Oh... Sasuke está en una misión. Quizás no vuelva hasta el amanecer, así que...

—Ve a casa a descansar. Mañana nos vemos otra vez.

—De acuerdo... —La rubia volteó para seguir su camino antes de que Sakura lograra despedirse adecuadamente. Cuando la menor vio partir a su mentora, sólo reaccionó a admirar el paquete que tenía en las manos. Rápidamente lo abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron de conmoción. Sakura gritó de felicidad por el hermoso vestido rojo que le había sido obsequiado, y, a pesar de que su maestra estuviera algo lejos, ella igualmente hizo uso de sus saludables pulmones para gritar su honesto agradecimiento mientras movía la mano en el aire.

—¡Gracias, Tsunade-sama! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Lo luciré y cuidaré, lo prometo!

Tsunade sonrió. Esa chica era una escandalosa. 

.

.

.

Luego de guardar su vestido, la pelirrosa intentó dormir. Al no tener éxito en su tarea, se levantó para matar el tiempo. La noche, bajo sus ojos, parecía extraña.

Apoyada en el borde de la cama, optó por seguir tejiendo la pequeña bufanda que, gracias a los consejos de Hinata, logró adoptar una forma coherente. No era muy buena en la cosas que debía, según Shizune, pero aprendía rápido. Los palillos de madera continuaron encontrando su camino entre los agujeros de la lana roja, y tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, terminó clavándose la punta contra el dedo por la sorpresa.

—¡Sakura! Maldición... ¡Frente, ven acá!

A mitad de la noche, el sollozo de la chillona Ino la hizo bajar las escaleras de golpe. Supo que repitió su nombre un par de veces más, pero ella solamente pudo ver, en cámara lenta, la laguna de sangre que empapaba el pecho de Sasuke.


	13. Ataque

Todo fue rápido. Sasuke fue, a regañadientes, trasladado hacia la habitación. La pelirrosa recordó claramente la plática con Ino, quien no dejaba de llorar diciendo que era su culpa.

— _Nos atacaron... en el bosque... e-eran mercenarios... Me querían a mí, y Sasuke me protegió..._

También recordó la herida que se cruzaba en el brazo de la Yamanaka, y el cómo se tomó la cabeza exclamando que si hubiera puesto atención en sus clases con Tsunade, ella hubiera podido haberlo tratado. Sakura insistió en que todo estaba bajo control. La herida, afortunadamente, no alcanzó una profundidad preocupante, pudo, sí, pero no sucedió. Lo que sí era alarmante, fue el flujo abundante de sangre que la cerezo se detuvo a sellar con su ninjutsu. Ninguno de los presentes la había visto tan esmerada antes, su concentración parecía inquebrantable, a pesar de estar con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, su profesionalismo se mantuvo intacto. Gracias a su gran habilidad y control de chakra, logró frenar la hemorragia y acelerar el proceso de cicatrización.

Cuando notó que todo estaba en orden nuevamente, la médico suspiró, desapareciendo de su mano la aura verdosa que emanaba.

—Estuvo a centímetros de perforar tu pulmón. —Informó la chica con un nudo en la garganta. Sus jades ocelos se habían humedecido.

—Tsk... No soy débil. Están exagerando.

Sasuke bufó. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie, él era un shinobi operante, lo que pasó lo atribuyó simplemente a un mal cálculo. Estaba molesto, esa mirada de lástima que todos le dieron por un simple rasguño. Hastiado, giró el rostro. Su enfado injustificado se esfumó cuando una lágrima cayó sobre la cama. Sakura recolectaba la gasa que había utilizado. Fue ahí cuando notó lo injusto y desconsiderado que había sido con ella. Antes de que la de ojos verdes se levantara, suavemente le tomó la muñeca. Ella lo miró y él aprovechó para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que manchó su tersa.

—No voy a morir aún. No seas tonta. —Susurró, acariciándole el labio con el pulgar. Sakura apenas logró compartir una sonrisa con él cuando la puerta se abrió. Escuchó los agradecimientos de la familia Uchiha, el llanto de Mikoto y el suspiro de Fugaku salir a la par del de Itachi cuando informó que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Y, de repente, una cabellera rubia abrumó su visión. Ino estaba abrazando a Sasuke entre lágrimas.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me tenías tan preocupada! ¡Idiota...!

Y Sakura experimentó una mezcla de celos y preocupación. Fue rápida al separar a la Yamanaka del pelinegro, este último, mantuvo el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba la atención en exceso.

—¡Oye! No lo aprietes tanto. Él necesita descansar. —Ordenó la suberu, arrugando la frente. En esa batalla de miradas que mataban, Ino no se quedó atrás.

—¡No te pongas celosa, frentesota! Estaba preocupada por él.

—¡No son celos! Y... ¡No seas tan brusca!

—¿Ah, no? —La rubia volvió a abrazarlo, Sasuke plasmó una expresión de fastidio en la cara y Sakura le imitó.

—¡Oye!

Se enfrascaron en una pequeña guerra infantil, de Sakura reclamando lo brusca que estaba siendo con un convaleciente, de Sasuke reclamando que no lo era, y de Ino protestando y burlándose descaradamente de que estaba celosa porque ella era más bonita que una mata de goma de mascar rosada.

—Bien... Hay que dejar descansar a Sasuke. Mantengan fuera de la habitación a este par. —Ordenó el líder de los Uchiha, masajeándose las sienes por los gritos. Izumi y Mikoto entraron en la escena para sacar a las chicas, que, aún sentadas en el sofá de la primera planta mientras Sakura curaba las heridas de la rubia, siguieron discutiendo. 

.

.

.

La información del ataque en las afueras de la aldea era información que estaba en proceso de investigación. Irónicamente, Sasuke fue obligado por su suberu a permanecer en cama un par de días, a pesar de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. La cláusula que puso para aceptar la orden, fue el no recibir visitas. No quería al tarado de Naruto merodeando por la casa y recalcando el accidente, o a Suigetsu burlándose por el mal reflejo. Tampoco a Ino pidiendo disculpas, porque, adoraba a esa mujer muy en el fondo, pero no soportaba su voz chillona gritarle.

Los primeros días, los pasó en completa tranquilidad. La única visita que aceptaba era la de Shiro, que ocasionalmente dormía siestas junto a él. La de la pequeña Ai y sus sonajeros, y, por supuesto, la de su salvadora. Ambos leían sus libros en compañía, ella había dado una pausa a su entrenamiento con Tsunade e intentaba salir lo menos posible de casa. Esto, era una excusa simplemente para compartir tiempo junto a él. Al tercer día, Naruto e Ino se instalaron en la habitación de Sasuke y no salieron de ahí hasta la noche. Sakura rió cuando vio la cara de fastidio de Sasuke, sólo dijo una cosa. "Ojos azules y cabello rubio... desde ahora es lo que más odio". 

Por mucho que ella quisiera mantenerlo encarcelado en la casa, sabía que era algo egoísta. Así que le dio un respiro de su presencia. Consentirlo, después de todo, no estaba tan mal. Por eso preparó un salteado de verduras hervidas. El aroma del pescado asado rondaba la cocina, abriendo el apetito. Preparó el arroz a su gusto junto a una ensalada surtida, y cuando giró, vio la silueta de Sasuke, quien parecía absorto viéndola.

—¡Oh! ¿Llevas mucho rato en pie? —Sonrió la joven. —Ven, no tardo en servir tu almuerzo.

En silencio, el shinobi se sentó en el suelo. La vio pasear por la cocina de un lado a otro, no siendo capaz de separar la mirada del atuendo que traía puesto. Un vestido rojo que se ceñía perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo, resaltando esa maldita curva de sus glúteos que tenía hipnotizado al Uchiha. Era un atuendo que nunca antes le había visto puesto, pensó, que tal vez fue un regalo de Izumi o Mikoto, o algo que compró ella con el dinero que a veces recibía de Tsunade por ayudar en el hospital. Arrojó todo pensamiento coherente a un lado cuando el chillido de Sakura delató su accidente. Había resbalado de sus manos un set de palillos que dieron directamente con el piso. La cerezo tuvo que agacharse para recogerlo, y Sasuke perdió el hilo de decencia al que intentó aferrarse; fue en vano, una ola de calor golpeó su vientre bajo y no fue capaz de agarrarse al control. Aún tenía en la mente el inicio de esos redondos glúteos y las bragas negras que cubrían el resto. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente: Arrancarlas.

La pelirrosa, tarareando una melodía, se arrodilló al lado de Sasuke para poner algunas cosas en la mesa.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre? —Inocentemente preguntó.

—No soporto el hambre.

—Te serviré, dame un momento. Por ahora... puedes comer esta ensalada.

—No has entendido. Quiero comer.

Ante la palpable cara de confusión femenina, él decidió darle una respuesta inmediata. Cual serpiente sus brazos se enredaron en torno a la cintura de la mujer, impidiendo cualquier manera de huir, que aseguraba, ocurriría.

—La comida...

—Olvídate de eso.

Forcejeó muy poco contra esa figura masculina. Verbalmente no pudo seguir haciéndolo porque fue callada con un beso. Cuando el movimiento aumentó, su resistencia se esfumó de a poco. Sasuke supo cuando esto pasó y sus manos iniciaron el descenso. Acarició tanto como pudo esas piernas lechosas, arrastrando consigo el vestido mientras ascendía las caricias. Sakura jadeaba y se creó una pequeña lucha al no poder concordar en el tema de los besos. La cerezo los exigía en la boca y poseía la otra entre insinuantes sonidos, pero Sasuke quería besar cada parte de ella, aunque solamente pudo saborear el blanquecino cuello y parte del pecho porque ella volvía a reclamarle los labios. En medio de la batalla de húmedos besos, estrujándole los glúteos la alzó del suelo para montarla sobre su entrepierna, a horcajadas. Ella le rodeó el cuello y se apegó a él con necesidad, Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión y la tomó por las caderas, haciendo que estas fueran suavemente de atrás hacia adelante, restregándose contra su intimidad.

Sakura gimió, alzando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. El calor de su vagina se volvió insoportable, y el constante restriego estaba a punto de hacerla llegar a la cima del éxtasis. Necesitaba una solución y Sasuke la tenía... exactamente en la punta de la lengua.

La recostó sobre la mesa, le bajó las bragas y las dejó caer a un costado. Cuando le separó las piernas, pudo ver con lujo de detalle lo que tanto anhelaba. Una zona sonrojada y húmeda, rodeada por un manto fino de vello rosa. Sasuke tragó saliva. Nunca en su vida se había excitado tanto como en ese momento. En cierto punto, justo después de relamerse los labios como si fuera a probar el mejor banquete de su vida, conectó con los brillantes ojos verdes de la chica sonrojada. "Hazlo" parecían gritarle. Y él no iba a desobedecer.

Sakura, a pesar de estar abochornada, le mantuvo la mirada. Se sintió observada, deseada; pequeña y caliente. Quería que la viera, que la tocara, y no le importaba con qué. Esa tarde, estaba dispuesta a todo. Intentó desinhibirse, puso en la balanza el decoro y lo inmoral. No fue necesario decir qué pesó más, las llamas que en su cuerpo ese hombre despertaba no tenían competencia.

Sasuke le sostuvo los muslos, impidiendo de esa manera que los juntara. Su cabeza descendió. Aspiró el íntimo aroma, la sintió temblar, gimotear, y no perdió su valioso tiempo. La lengua del Uchiha se movió lentamente hacia arriba, como una brocha que pintaba una pared. Puso un corto, pero acentuado beso como saludo justo en el centro, y Sakura desfalleció de placer al experimentar algo tan intenso como la realización del sexo oral cuando esa boca besó como si se tratara de los besos que le daba en los labios.

Por más delicioso que se sintieran las caricias de los labios del shinobi, fue inevitable no cubrirse la cara de la vergüenza. Ese ninja ya la había tocado antes, aunque usando sus manos, que usara su boca ahí fue... "Degenerado", chilló mentalmente, ¿cómo iba a disfrutar de besar su humedad? Sin embargo, tampoco pensó mucho en el porqué permitió que lo hiciera, porque todos esos pensamientos murieron al primer instante en que sintió el mojado estímulo.  
Otro pensamiento de culpa la atormentó. ¡Era esa la misma mesa en donde desayunaba toda la familia! ¿Qué pensarían si se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando? Sasuke la hacía olvidar el pudor, y, a pesar de lo indecente del escenario, la excitación que nacía entre sus piernas no le permitía comportarse de manera adecuada. Quería que esa impúdica lengua continuara paseándose entre sus pliegues hasta llevarla al borde del abismo.

Si miraba hacia abajo, la timidez podría apoderarse de ella, por eso prefirió guiar la vista hacia el techo. Lo enfocaba a ojos entrecerrados por el placer que estaba reinando en su organismo, sentía un calor insoportable y sus pequeños pezones erectos sobresalir. Se mordía y humedecía los labios, pero sólo rogaba una cosa, que dejó escapar en una erótica tonalidad que hizo a Sasuke endurecerse por completo.

—No pares... —Rogó, jadeando.

Su frágil y sensible cuerpo no tuvo mucha resistencia. La lengua de Sasuke estimulaba de forma insistente el pequeño botón que tenía como única función otorgar placer. Sakura intentó contraerse, quería despistar esa ola que sintió crecer, pero fue en vano todo el esfuerzo. Ella nunca había sido de larga duración ni al masturbar esa misma área, ¿y pensó que podría resistir con algo tan exquisito como eso invadiendo allí abajo? Tonta.

—No... ngh, e-espera, Sasuke... —Intentó quitarlo, empujándole los hombros sin éxito.

Las brasas hicieron que brotaran gemidos de sus ensalivados cerezos que tanto maltrataba al morder, y fue imposible oponerse. Nació el espasmo, y sus caderas se sacudieron, expeliendo un alarido tan dulce y alto que hizo suspirar al Uchiha.

A pesar de la precoz eyaculación de Sakura, las lamidas continuaron con la misma fuerza. ¡Él ni siquiera le estaba dando un respiro! Intentó quitarlo, no funcionó y ella tampoco se esforzó tanto. Sus fluidos se mezclaban con la saliva del Uchiha, era tan vulgar, insólito, no apto para una señorita decente como le habían indicado que tenía que ser. Sakura maldijo todos los consejos que alguna vez recibió; al diablo lo "correcto". Estaba enloqueciendo, aquello era lo más deleitoso que había sufrido en la vida, y lo único que sabía, era que quería más. Que nunca sería suficiente.

Sasuke estaba besando cada gota de ella, lo que provocó lo obvio.

Estaba en llamas, una vez más.

¿Qué venía ahora? Daba igual, lo quería todo. Él le subió más el vestido, modificó su posición al hacer que se apoyara en los codos y ella lo atrajo para besarle los labios. Le avergonzaba sentir su propio sabor, pero no fue algo que le resultó molesto. Le pareció curioso.

Sasuke amó la manera que tuvo Sakura al desenvolverse, dejó de lado todos los tapujos y se dedicó a disfrutar. Era tan perfecta.  
En medio del beso (Uno en donde ella descargó toda la pasión que intentaba reprimir desde que puso un pie en esa casa), sus emociones se desataron. No podía parar de devorarlo ni de acariciarlo bajo la camiseta y a él no parecía desagradarle la idea. Todo estaba ardiendo, pero el incendio se vio interrumpido. Los dos habían olvidado el ambiente, por eso el golpe de realidad, fue tan duro.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Ambos se dieron una mirada de alerta, Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse de pie y él se sentó correctamente en el piso, con esa cara de satisfacción que indicaba que el festín había sido magnífico.

Cuando desvió la mirada, vio una oscura tela arrebujada en el suelo. Era la ropa interior de Sakura. Sin pensarlo, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Echó una ojeada, ella, nerviosa, tomaba un paño de cocina para limpiar. Sasuke se mordió el labio al mirarle el culo y pensar que bajo eso estaba completamente desnuda, aunque rápido se maldijo por atraer esos pensamientos otra vez, era pésima idea si lo que buscaba era enfriar su entrepierna frustrada.

La dulce Mikoto entró a la cocina. Cargaba unas bolsas con frutas. Cuando vio a la suberu de su hijo limpiar la mesa con tanto esmero, sonrió.

—Oh, ¿Sasuke-chan? ¿Ya has comido?

—Sí, ya he comido. —De reojo miró a la responsable de su reciente alimento. A ella aún no se le iba ese brillo intenso de los ojos.

—¿Oh? Sakura-chan siempre es tan atenta contigo. ¿Le preparaste algo así como un platillo especial? —Sonrió la pelinegra.

Sakura vio escabullida esa sonrisa medio burlona en los labios masculinos y titubeó.

—S-sí... algo así.

—Tenía buen sabor. —Agregó Sasuke, dejándola muda.

—¡Qué linda eres, pequeña! Siempre tan dedicada. —Celebró la madre de Sasuke. —¿Toman el té conmigo?

Ambos asintieron. Sakura lució totalmente incómoda. Era terriblemente vergonzoso saber que sobre esa madera, en la misma que la cariñosa Uchiha les servía el té, había tenido un uso indebido y completamente anti higiénico. Pero, ¿cómo decirlo? No tenía más opción que guardar silencio.

Durante esa pequeña reunión, ella no habló mucho. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada, Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando, más en concreto... pensaba en si de verdad el sabor no le había sido desagradable.

Esa misma tarde, Sasuke salió a dar una vuelta por las calles solitarias. Sakura disfrutó el resto del día con Ai, que cada vez estaba más grande y activa. Con la suave brisa acompañándolo, llegó hasta una cabeza rubia que daba vueltas por el parque. Naruto iba de camino al local de ramen, y el Uchiha a regañadientes lo siguió. Su estómago rugía. No había probado bocado. O bueno, sí, lo hacía hecho, pero ese platillo no era convencional. Necesita, literalmente, comida de verdad. 

Cuando finalizó el tazón de ramen, metió la mano al bolsillo para palpar las monedas. En vez de eso, se encontró con una suave tela. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al saber lo que llevaba en el bolsillo: Las pequeñas bragas de su suberu.

El flashback en donde ella se retorcía de placer bajo su boca, fue sofocante.

.

.

.

Días después, Sakura pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba las misiones del shinobi. Lo único que le gustaba de ellas, era cuando él llegaba. O también, que pocas veces venía solo. Generalmente traía consigo un obsequio para ella, como pañuelos con lindos diseños, cosas sencillas. Un perfume, libros, un cuadro, un florero, prendedores o adornos para sus vestidos. Tesoros que ella guardaba como sus objetos más preciados.

Mientras todos dormían, ella miraba el reflejo de la luna desde el patio, preguntándose si Sasuke estaba bien. Sentada en el suelo de madera, disfrutaba de la agradable temperatura y las estrellas. Y cuando la puerta de la entrada sonó, la sonrisa fue automática, al igual que los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Fueron dos minutos con exactitud, los que tardó en presentarse ante ella al llegar al patio.

—Estoy en casa. —Avisó él.

—Bienvenido... —Susurró contenta.

Ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke se recargó contra la puerta corrediza, estaba mirando el perfil de la chica. Lucía hermosa.

—Deberías dormir. Mañana debes ir temprano con Tsunade, ¿no? —Sakura sonrió.

—No, dijo que fuera por la tarde.

—Hm... Vamos a la cama. —Invitó con la voz ronca, y Sakura no supo si ir. Era dejarse caer en la cueva del lobo... y era lo que quería. Además, ellos no siempre dormían juntos y hacerlo era como una pequeña victoria.

En la cama, no perdieron tiempo. Sasuke ni siquiera alcanzó a entrar correctamente a ella cuando Sakura lo besó. Él luchó por el control, pero a ratos lo perdía. Acarició cada rincón de ella, y, pese a que sabían que meter ruido era peligroso dado a la cercanía de los cuartos, el lujurioso restriego comenzó, con una Sakura que intentaba no emitir ruido.

Esa noche, nuevamente se repitió lo sucedido en esa mesa de la cocina. Sakura generosamente separó las piernas frente a él y lo recibió una vez más, mientras las sábanas se arrugaban bajo sus manos.

Pensó que era egoísta ser la única que disfrutaba, pero borró el pensamiento con la llegada de su orgasmo.

Por la mañana, Sakura lo acompañó en silencio hasta la puerta, no querían interrumpir el sueño de los demás. Antes de que él saliera de la casa, la coqueta pelirrosa lo despidió con un pequeño beso, pero él lo hizo con una pregunta.

—¿Estás tomando algún anticonceptivo?

Sakura tímidamente negó.

—Comienza a buscar uno.


	14. Odisea

Pasaron días luego de la íntima petición de Sasuke. Días en donde la decepción de Sakura se amplificaba cada vez más. Últimamente, él no estaba tanto en casa. Rara vez llegaba por el día y a veces se ausentaba noches seguidas. No habían momentos en donde pudieran estar juntos, no compartían una comida, ni un paseo con el shiba, y no, no la tocaba... Eso la disgustaba tanto.

Esa noche, decidió romper esa rueda de monotonía agobiante. Sabía las técnicas de seducción, la dificultad era coger el valor para usarlas. No debía ser muy difícil...

—Vamos... puedes hacerlo. —Se dio ánimos frente al espejo. Siendo la luna testigo del ataque de erotismo, contempló el pequeño conjunto bermellón que cubría su cuerpo. Unas pequeñas bragas y una camisola corta de tirantes, una especie de pequeño vestido. Se sentó en la cama del Uchiha y esperó.

Sasuke no llegó esa noche.

El enfado y la tristeza incitaron el mar de lágrimas que surgieron de los verdes ocelos. Quería romper todo, y no podía. Debía sufrir en completo silencio. Su manera de desquitarse, fue infantil. Desordenó por completo la cama de Sasuke, y, sintiéndose humillada, se fue a su habitación. No se preocupaba, por la mañana revertiría el acto de vandalismo y todo seguiría su curso normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se quedó dormida entre llanto y cien palabrotas dirigidas al hijo menor del líder del clan Uchiha.

Siguiendo con la línea de que nada sale como lo planeaba, abrió los ojos, recordando su fracaso de la noche anterior. Despertó porque algo tocaba su cabello, un toque sedoso que en vez de despertarla, la estimulaba para continuar el sueño. Sasuke le acariciaba el cabello mientras su mirada estaba incrustada en su piel nevada. Lucía tan embelesado que ni siquiera fue consciente de que Sakura había despertado.

—¿Sasuke...? —Llamó suavemente.

El del sharingan aterrizó en la realidad. La miró, y se sintió ridículo. Distanció la mano de ella, carraspeó y buscó mirar a otro lado. Lo que deseaba eludir era precisamente eso, ser descubierto. Su rostro neutro botó las palabras.

—La temperatura es baja. —Dijo. —No seas tan descuidada, podrías haber enfermado.

Y para la desgracia de Sakura, él se veía tan atractivo que momentáneamente olvidó el enfado que tenía hacia él. Percibió también, que sus bragas no eran visibles. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una manta, algo que evidentemente, ella no había hecho. Siendo golpeada por el recuerdo humillante, su amplia frente se arrugó. Demostrando su cólera, volteó de manera brusca sobre la cama, dando la espalda al recién llegado. Para mala suerte de él, dejó su bonito trasero en pompa. Sasuke no pudo despegar los ojos de ahí.

—No llegaste a dormir. —Vociferó ella. —Te esperé toda la noche.

El shinobi conectó todas las piezas. Entendió el porqué su cama había sido la víctima del ataque. Y todo eso, hizo que el grado de culpabilidad que experimentó fuera elevado.

—Lo siento, no pensé que tardaría. —Rascó su nuca. —Naruto retrasó la misión.

—Uhm...

—No estés molesta... —Acercarse a ella era tentar a su suerte, podía recibir un rechazo o peor, un arañazo de esa fiera enfurecida. El que arriesga no gana, escuchó una vez, e impulsado por eso, sumergió su nariz en el cuello de su chica.

—Prometo compensarte. —Susurró. La boca del azabache se desplazó por el cuello de la pelirrosa, obligándola a disipar su enfado. Sasuke no era de halagos, le incomodaba recibirlos y darlos era algo que no realizaba. Por ello no entendió que uno fluyera de forma tan natural hacia ella.

—Te ves hermosa.

Eso logró hacerla esbozar una amplia sonrisa, convirtiéndose en una risilla. Giró suavemente el rostro y lo besó. Estaba emocionada. Se preguntó si el atuendo sería de su agrado, pero no fue necesario cuestionarlo. La respuesta había llegado de la manera más exquisita. Sasuke la acarició, exprimió entre sus manos esos firmes glúteos. Aún tenían unos minutos antes de que llegara la hora del desayuno, pero a Sakura le preocupó el agotamiento que debía rodear al azabache.

—Acabas de llegar, debes tener hambre. ¿No quieres desayunar?

—Estoy en ello. —Respondió, mordiéndole el hombro.

—Detente... —Rió Sakura. —Debo cambiarme de ropa.

El refunfuño de Sasuke, confirmó que esa idea no era de su agrado.

—No te lo quites.

—No hay más para ti. —Sakura se levantó, triunfante. —Eso te pasa por no llegar antes.

—No seas tan cruel... 

.

.

. 

Tal como había dicho, iba a compensarla. Cuando el sol se escondió, Sakura lucía emocionada por la cita improvisada. Sasuke la llevaría a cenar fuera de casa, a un lindo restaurante que hace poco había abierto sus puertas en la aldea.

—No, Shiro-kun. No puedes venir con nosotros. —Lamentó Sakura al ver al shiba menear la cola frente a la puerta.

—¡Shiro-kun! Tus padres necesitan privacidad. —Regañó amablemente Mikoto, haciendo a la dueña del can sonreír.

Sakura se sentía linda. Había perfumado su cuerpo bajo un relajante baño aromático y arreglado su cabello, adornándolo con una pequeña flor cerca de la oreja. Había seleccionado cuidadosamente el vestido perfecto para la ocasión, y emocionada rió cuando Sasuke le dio una mirada de amor que logró derretirla cuando la vio bajar la escalera.

Mikoto abrió la puerta y los despidió, pero en realidad los estaba atrasando. Ella no dejaba de hacer cumplidos acerca de lo bonita que se veía Sakura con su vestido negro, la suberu no podía combatir el sonrojo y Sasuke, divertido, rodaba los ojos por el excesivo afecto de su madre.

Toda la diversión se acabó cuando un anbu apareció frente a la puerta.

—Sasuke Uchiha, te necesitan en la oficina del Hokage.

El asombro de la pelirrosa fue incuestionable, al igual que el decaimiento de su ánimo. Una vez más, se lo arrebataban.

Él le dio una mirada de disculpas. Sasuke no era inconsecuente, podía ser algo urgente, y él debía estar ahí si se requería su ayuda. Era un shinobi antes que un hombre. Queriendo engañarse con ese pensamiento, prosiguió a salir cuando el anbu desapareció. 

Habían cosas que Sakura nunca había tenido, y pensó que nunca iba a tener. Una de ellas, era el cariño materno. De la mujer que fue su progenitora, pocos recuerdos tenía. No hablaba mucho, su padre no se lo permitía. Tampoco se acercaba a su hija por la misma orden... era algo que Sakura jamás entendería. ¿Cómo podía una madre no luchar por tener a su hija a su lado? Y ahora, ella vía a Mikoto, tan gentil, tan preocupada por sus hijos, por Izumi, por ella misma, una recogida del palacio.

Y una vez más, ahí estaba la pelinegra, consolándola. Una abatida pelirrosa miraba su té, alicaída, mientras la señora Uchiha buscaba animarla con anécdotas o futuros planes, como ir de compras junto a Ai-chan.

Cuando la pelinegra notó que nada estaba funcionando, suspiró, acariciando el hombro de la joven.

—Tranquila, Sakura-chan. Tal vez sea algo de menor importancia. —Intentó tranquilizarla sirviéndole más té. Ella no comentó nada, parecía ida, su mirada estaba en un punto inexistente de la habitación. Era una misión, estaba segura.

Mikoto detuvo la charla unilateral cuando su hijo menor entró por la puerta de la cocina. No dudó en atacarlo mientras fruncía los labios.

—Sasuke-chan, ¿cuándo te tomarás días libres?

Sakura molesta desvió la mirada de él, recargando el mentón sobre los nudillos de su mano. Su cabello ya no tenía la flor. El pelinegro suspiró, ¿qué era peor que esas dos mujeres mirándolo con una expresión molesta? Sasuke se arrodilló en el piso, frente a la mesa. Parecía pensativo y eso llamó la atención de la esclava.

—¿Ocurrió algo, Sasuke-chan? —Preguntó su madre.

—Hmm... —Asintió. —El líder de la aldea Motoyoshi está herido. Han enviado un halcón solicitando la atención urgente de un ninja médico que trate su estado y además sea capaz de entregar los conocimientos básicos. No hay ninguna médico en esa aldea.

Hubo una pausa. La mirada del varón apuntó a la de ojos verdes.

—Debo escoltarte hasta allá.

Sakura parpadeó, confundida. Mikoto imitó el gesto.

—¿Sakura-chan debe...?

—Yo... que... ¡¿Eh?!

La impresión fue impactante. ¿Una aldea (Desconocida para ella), necesitaba de su ayuda? ¿La ayuda de una suberu? Separó los labios para hablar, pero la Uchiha le arrebató la atención.

—¡De ninguna manera! Viajar es muy peligroso para Sakura-chan.

—Mamá. —Regañó Sasuke. —Ella estará conmigo.

—Esto no me gusta nada. ¿Por qué no otra médico? ¿Qué hay de la chica del hospital, la de cabello rizado? ¿Por qué no va ella? ¿Por qué quieren mandar a Sakura? ¿Saben qué? ¡Iré también!

—Estás actuando como una niña.

Mikoto arrugó el ceño, ¿acaso estaba siendo regañada por su hijo menor?

—¡Es peligroso viajar para ella!

—Se puede llegar en un menos de un día, el camino no es largo ni peligroso, menos lo es esa aldea.

—¡Me niego!

—No me importa. La decisión no es tuya. —Fue brusco al decirlo, pero se distinguió un tono de burla.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu madre?! ¡Insolente!

Sasuke cruzó los brazos, escondía una sonrisa burlona dirigida a su madre. Prontamente, descansó la mirada sobre la persona que aún seguía atónita.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —Preguntó a Sakura.

—Y-yo... no sé si estoy capacitada para algo así.

Ella no estaba asustada, al contrario, había experimentado un subidón de adrenalina al imaginar lo que se sentiría viajar, y hacerlo en compañía de Sasuke, era algo que no podía dejar pasar. ¿Qué era lo que la complicaba? El no saber si tenía las habilidades necesarias para tal responsabilidad.

—Tsunade dijo que eras la única en esta aldea capacitada para esto, es por eso que el Yondaime lo aceptó.

Hubo un silencio. Sasuke volvió a romperlo.

—Es una misión y no hay nada que hacer. Debemos partir en media hora. Arregla un bolso con lo necesario, no sabemos cuántas semanas nos quedaremos. 

Llevar lo esencial. Ella no sabía nada de misiones, extrañamente, estaba extasiada por iniciar esa travesía. Lleva lo indispensable, le aconsejó Mikoto, quien siguió reacia a aceptar la situación.

—¿Todo listo?

Sakura asintió a la pregunta del ninja. Ella enseñó su bolso, estaba listo. Antes de dar un paso fuera de la habitación para despedirse, él la frenó.

—Algo más... usa esto —Extendió a ella un collar, el mismo que usaba él. El dije del clan se plantaba en su pecho. —Es por tu seguridad. Debemos fingir que estamos casados. 

.

.

. 

Habían caminado algunas horas, hicieron una pequeña parada para comer, hidratarse y descansar. Sasuke quería acortar el tiempo, pero lo que menos quería, era gastar las reservas de chakra de la joven, que de ello dependía su trabajo. La solución la encontró, pero eso no significaba que Sakura fuera a aceptarla tan fácil.

Sasuke saltaba por las ramas mientras cargaba a la médico en la espalda. Fue un reto lograr que la muchacha accediera, alegando, orgullosa, que ella no estaba accidentada y que podía saltar a la par de él sin problema. El argumento que usó el shinobi, fue razonable. La médico no debía agotar su chakra porque no sabían qué tan crítica sería la situación a la cual Sakura debería someter sus conocimientos.

Solucionado ese problema, se presentaron dos más. Gran parte del camino ella lloriqueaba por Shiro. "¡Me va a extrañar!", "¡Va a pensar que lo abandoné!", "¡Se va a molestar conmigo cuando vuelva!". Y la otra parte, fue referente a la Uchiha más pequeña. "¿Quién jugará con Ai-chan ahora?". Cuando logró tranquilizarla de esto, algunas horas transcurrieron en tranquilidad.

Sólo algunas.

Las preguntas comenzaron a llegar, cada vez con más frecuencia. Las mismas, por quinta vez en la última hora.

 _¿Ya llegamos?_

_¿Qué tal ahora?_

_¿Falta mucho?_

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Cuando comenzó a responder de mala gana, ella se ofendió. El azabache miró al cielo, esperaba que le enviaran un poco de paciencia.

O tapones para los oídos. 

.

.

. 

Dio unos pasos, apreció la llanura, una paleta de colores impresionante que abrió los ojos de Sakura en asombro. Ella había visto esos paisajes sólo en los libros, verlo en vivo fue... no hubo explicación alguna y no pudo detener los latidos de su corazón.

—Esto es... fascinante. —Pasmada veía el campo de flores. —Ahora entiendo... hacer misiones es una experiencia increíble. —Musitó para sí misma.

—Sakura. Hay que irnos.

Ella asintió. La pareja llegó al cruce, en donde fueron guiados rápidamente por dos ninjas de la aldea. La entrada fue rápida. Había un pequeño cúmulo de gente. Los rostros preocupados de los habitantes fueron un impulso para Sakura.

Fueron guiados hasta la pieza del líder: Fumiko Hibura, un hombre de robusto tamaño y castaño cabello que deliraba sobre la cama. A su lado, Natsuki, su esposa, que se presentó ante la pareja con una mirada abatida.

Sasuke vio cómo hicieron que Sakura se acercara, él quedó mirándola de lejos. Un shinobi lucía preocupado a su lado, se llamaba Kiota, y era la mano derecha del líder.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Fueron los del sonido... ellos invadieron antes del amanecer.

—¿Qué buscaban?

—Ellos querían llevarse a nuestras niñas. Fumiko-sama no lo permitió y los enfrentó.

Sasuke iba tomando nota. No supo qué fue lo que más lo sorprendió. Si el caso de que hubieran invadido para robar niñas, o que el líder de la aldea pusiera en riesgo su vida para protegerlas. Habían dibujos y pequeñas flores alrededor de la cama, se veían palabras de aliento hacia el líder.

Kiota nuevamente habló.

—Somos una aldea independiente, pero somos muy pequeños aún. Nuestra fuente de ingresó es comercializar nuestras hierbas, pero no tenemos conocimiento de ninjutsu médico, —suspiró. —Tenemos dinero pero no conocimiento ni personas que puedan entregarlo. Nadie podía ayudarlo... Como aldea, tenemos toda la esperanza en su esposa. 

Sakura revisó al hombre en silencio, concentraba el chakra en las palmas y musitaba. Cuando expandió los ojos, Sasuke supo que ya tenía un diagnóstico.

Ella no tardó mucho tiempo en saber lo que estaba pasando. No era producto de la profunda herida que tenía en el vientre solamente, su malestar se debía a algo más complicado y ella no tardó en averiguarlo.

—Está envenenado. —Avisó. Todos voltearon sorprendidos a verla.

—¿Qué...? —Se oyó.

—Hay... hay una cantidad de toxinas que desintegran sus glóbulos rojos. —Cuando vio que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, prosiguió: —La sangre al coagularse, no podrá ser bombeada por los vasos sanguíneos... Eso hará que no sea posible transportar el oxígeno a los músculos.

Se abofeteó mentalmente. No estaba siendo muy clara con ellos. Volvió a hablar.

—Hay que actuar rápido y crear el antídoto correcto... Necesitaré ayuda, ¡a trabajar! No podemos perder más tiempo.

Sakura se ató el cabello. Sasuke quedó hipnotizado con la dedicación que profesaba a su trabajo.

La habitación debió ser despejada, Sasuke salió pero estuvo en la puerta. Los aldeanos estaban nerviosos, la tensión era palpable. Las designadas como ayudantes de Sakura iban y entraban a la sala, él vio cómo llevaban una cesta de hierbas y largos minutos después, oyó un grito de euforia. Sabía perfectamente quién había sido la responsable de esto y se relajó.

Ella tenía la situación bajo control. 

.

.

. 

La luz de la luna iluminaba el gran banquete que se había instalado a campo abierto de madrugada. Los habitantes celebraban bailando y riendo, las niñas corrían libremente siendo solamente eso; niñas. El motivo de la celebración, era la presencia femenina que salvó al pueblo, evitando a su querido gobernante una muerte horrorosa. Ese líder que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a su gente celebrar su recuperación.

A pesar de no haber tenido descanso por más de un día, Sasuke veía a su supuesta esposa con un ánimo que nunca antes presenció en ella. Vestía un vestido blanco, tan similar al que usó la primera noche que llegó a la mansión Uchiha, aunque claro, era más recatado. Su cabello estaba suelto y su sonrisa iluminaba la madrugada. Ella danzaba en una ronda de niñas mientras en su cabeza, exhibía una preciosa corona de flores que las jóvenes habían confeccionado para ella en agradecimiento por salvar a su líder.

La aldea estaba eufórica.

Sasuke, que en público, siempre buscaba reprimir sus emociones, no logró combatir la sonrisa que curvó sus labios mientras la miraba danzar junto a la música, tomada de las manos de una niña que no sobrepasaba los diez años.

—¡Sakura-san, usted es la mejor! —Dijo una de las hijas del líder, una chica de quince años llamada Kazumi. La médico enrojeció. Jamás la habían llamado de una manera tan educada.

La música había parado, era hora de dejar descansar a todos, habían sido horas amargas y todos necesitaban reponer las energías.

Sakura vio un grupo de jóvenes venir hacia ella, calculaba que sus edades iban desde los seis hasta los diecisiete. Era un grupo numeroso si se comparaba con los varones. Las chicas eran alrededor de quince, mientras que los niños no iban más allá de los diez. Aunque en los adultos, la competencia la ganaban los hombres en número.

—¡Sakura-san! ¿Usted nos enseñará a tratar a los heridos? —Preguntó una chica de doce años, Yerei.

—¿Nos enseñarás, Sakura-san? —Quiso saber su pequeña hermana de diez años.

La mencionada miró con sorpresa. Una vez más, los ojos de las niñas la miraban con la esperanza tatuada en esos ocelos inocentes mientras juntaban las palmas de sus manos, listas para saltar de alegría cuando Sakura dijera un "sí".

La pelirrosa buscaba un impulso, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, pero no lograba soltar una sola. Buscó al dueño de los ónices, a su supuesto esposo. El firme asentimiento de cabeza de Sasuke fue la fuerza que necesitaba para avanzar.

—Yo... ¡Lo haré!

Los gritos de emoción la hicieron reír. El broche final de una noche agitada y perfecta. 

.

.

. 

El reloj marcaba las 15:00 PM. Sakura había sido acogida en la casa de las niñas. Eran mujeres sin familia, sin hogar, que, a cambio de su estadía en la aldea, se dedicaban al cultivo de las hierbas. Los campos debían estar siempre radiantes.

—Por favor, intente descansar un poco más. Su aldea está segura, se lo prometo. No tiene de qué preocuparse. —Se atrevió a reprender a Fumiko. Un hombre de rasgos amigables, y de actitud igual. Sakura nunca había estado más cómoda con un paciente desconocido. Él la trataba con gratitud, al igual que todos en la aldea.

Se preguntó si el trato sería el mismo si se enteraran que era una simple esclava.

—Cuando me sienta mejor, prepararé el mejor banquete para ustedes. —Le dijo, a lo que Sakura rió.

La puerta se abrió. La misma mujer de ojos tristes de la noche anterior, irradiaba una mirada risueña. Pudo apreciar el potente púrpura de sus ocelos y su largo cabello ceniza.

—No desobedezcas las instrucciones de Sakura-san. —Reprendió dulcemente a su esposo. —Ahora, descansa, querido.

Sakura miró dulcemente cómo ellos se sonrieron, una sonrisa que transmitía tanto amor... se preguntó si ella tenía esa misma química con Sasuke.

La doncella avanzó, tomó las manos de la suberu, para ofrecer con emoción:

—Ven, vamos a beber el té. 

La humeante taza de hierbas mixtas desprendía un aroma relajante. La vista era fabulosa. Bebían el té frente a un amplio ventanal, mientras ambas estaban sentadas en seiza. El campo colorido y el canto de los pájaros conquistaron a Sakura.

—Gracias por salvar a mi esposo. —Dijo Natsuki, al tiempo que servía más té.

—No debe agradecer, es mi trabajo. Además, fue una causa muy noble... lo que dejó en ese estado a Fumiko-sama. Gracias a él sus suberus están a salvo.

—¿Suberus? —Preguntó la mayor, alzando una ceja. —No son suberus, sólo son niñas.

Su afirmación fue tan sólida que el corazón de la pelirrosa tembló de emoción. ¿Esa mujer las estaba... protegiendo? Su garganta picó. Ansiaba gritarle que ella pertenecía a ese grupo, pero no podía. Se lo había prometido a Sasuke, esa revelación no podía salir de su boca durante la misión.

Había asentido, pero no supo precisamente cómo responder sin que se malinterpretara su posición. Favorablemente, la matriarca de la aldea reanudó:

—Lo fue, pero... tengo miedo que se vuelva a repetir. Fumiko es un hombre fuerte, pero se arrepiente de no haber entrenado a los pocos ninjas que hay, y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudar... —Confesó, decaída.

—Oh... ¡No es así! Siempre se puede hacer algo. —Alentó la sonriente Sakura.

—Eres una mujer admirable... —Halagó. —¿Me ayudarás a ser útil?

Sakura no dudó.

—Con gusto lo haré, Natsuki-sama.

La Hibura sonrió. Su actitud dulce era sincera, la suberu la comparó rápidamente con Mikoto.

—Por cierto... Quiero darles un pequeño obsequio. Ya no es necesario que sigan durmiendo tan separados, después de todo, ustedes están casados.

—S-sí... —Asintió la menor, apretando el puño al mentir. Mostró curiosidad al recibir un objeto dorado. —Hm... ¿Qué es?

—Hemos habilitado un hogar adecuado para ustedes. En la colina, hay una acogedora cabaña. Se usa generalmente para que los recién casados vayan a pasar su luna de miel. —Explicó. —Pero no hay matrimonios cercas. Estarán cómodos ahí por el tiempo que necesiten.

Sakura se sonrojó, mirando la pequeña llave.


	15. Calor hogareño

Sakura estaba todo el tiempo en la llamada "casa de las niñas". Dentro de la aldea, ese era su propio palacio con diferentes reglas a las de las grandes naciones; no habían reglas.

Ellas vivían como una persona debía hacerlo: Libres, felices, sin miedo de ser manejadas en contra de su voluntad. Jugaban con balones o con muñecas de trapo, corrían por el prado cuidando las flores, investigaban animales y hacían competencias de quién corría más rápido o quién memorizaba mayor cantidad de palabras. Los niños siempre se unían a los juegos. No eran groseros, no había maldad en ellos; no había competencia, no había diferencias. Todos se respetaban como iguales. Y eso, tristemente estaba en contra de la ley.

Motoyoshi y su pequeña población, sin que nadie lo supiera, vivía un mundo perfecto, alejado de la maldad... aunque siempre había gente con ganas de dar problemas e interrumpir la atmósfera pacífica.

En el primer mes que llevaban de estadía, recibieron un sólo ataque. Eran dos shinobis renegados en busca de refugio, pero no venían en buenos términos. La buena noticia, es que Sasuke y Fumiko estaban haciendo un buen trabajo con los entrenamientos de los hombres, que de cerca, eran observados también por las niñas. 

Los bandidos fueron un problema mínimo.

La armonía prevalecía. Con omisión de los entrenamientos, había también una lista de actividades que producían. Sakura aprendió de botánica, Sasuke aprendió cosas que odiaba hacer, como picar leña. 

En ciertos días, la aldea descansaba. De esto no excluían a la pareja de "casados". ¿Si llevaban una vida de casados después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos ahora que tenían su ansiada privacidad? No realmente. Sakura estaba tan enamorada de la aldea, que se lo pasaba gran parte del día recorriéndola y cuidando de las niñas. Todos los que deseaban aprender el arte del ninjutsu médico, se juntaban desde temprano y estudiaban arduamente los libros. Sakura intentaba no ser tan blanda con ellos, la base de un aprendizaje persistente era un mentor que constantemente presionara para que salieran a reducir las capacidades, aunque nunca excediéndose. Sakura buscaba el justo medio.

Era la calidez de la villa lo que había atrapado su corazón, pero este estaba dividido. Konoha tenía un lugar especial, quizá, uno que abarcaba más espacio.

El hecho de que la cerezo estuviera fuera de casa todo el día, conllevaba a consecuencias para Sasuke. La ironía de la vida era algo inexplicable. ¿Así debía sentirse ella cuando él no disponía de tiempo para verla?

Como estaban ocupados gran parte del día, era raro cuando podían estar juntos además de la noche. Cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, generalmente ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para llegar a algo más allá de besos.

Tenían absoluta privacidad y no la estaban disfrutando. 

.

.

. 

Los rayos de sol pintaban la villa junto al danzar de las mariposas; era un día de descanso. Sakura abrió la puerta de su hogar provisorio, volvía de traer algunas frutas en una canasta de mimbre. Traía un vestido rosa y un sombrero, y en sus manos, unos papeles de diferentes colores. Sasuke, sentado en el suelo de la sala, perdió la mirada en esa figura agraciada.

—¡Sasuke! Mira, las niñas me han dado esto... son papeles lindos para escribir cartas. ¿No quieres escribir algo también?

—Hmm... lo dejo en tus manos.

La cerezo rió. Él no era expresivo ni siquiera por escrito. Sasuke revisaba un pergamino y ella tomó asiento sobre las piernas masculinas. Había adoptado esa manía cada vez que escribía, y al ninja parecía no molestarle. No era con un fin morboso, entretanto ella escribía, él disfrutaba de olfatearle el cabello que siempre desprendía un aroma frutal, igual que su piel, que gozaba consentir con pequeños besos en el área de la espalda o los hombros. Sakura de vez en cuando giraba y le besaba los labios, y cuando recobraba la concentración, continuaba escribiendo con la pluma. 

—¡Ya está! Ah... ¡No quiero irme de aquí! Pero extraño tanto a Shiro y la aldea... ¿Tú también extrañas la aldea? ¿Quieres regresar a tu casa?

Sasuke no respondió. Besó tiernamente los dulces labios de la joven. Esperaba que con el acto infiriera la respuesta.

—Me siento en casa. —Dijo.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron. Él intentó decir que ella era su hogar. 

.

.

. 

Los días transcurrían tranquilos. Ese día martes de fresco clima, Sasuke no logró terminar su almuerzo correctamente. Sakura rió mientras apagaba la cocina. Los niños estaban en el patio de la cabaña, exigiendo la presencia del Uchiha. Hoy aprenderían a caminar sobre el agua y eso los tenía excitados.

—¡Sasuke-san, ya estamos listos! —Gritaron desde el patio.

La dulce risa de la suberu se oyó. El recién nombrado frunció el ceño, cuando vio la cara de Sakura que se burlaba, intentó pellizcarle la mejilla.

—No te rías...

—¡Lo siento!

Sasuke tomó su capa y se fue. Sakura, exprimiendo un par de naranjas, lo despidió con una sonrisa.

—¡No llegues tarde a cenar! 

Cuando se fue, la mirada de Sakura cambió al caer en el reloj. 14:00 pm. ¿Cuánto tiempo libre tendría antes de que Sasuke llegara? Sí, estaba arrancando de él, y de la mayoría de los habitantes. Adoraba la aldea, sus aldeanos y su tierra, pero... hace unos días, había escuchado que, muy lejos de ahí, el sector estaba lleno de bosques oscuros, de áreas restringidas, en donde habían trampas y posibles ninjas rondando, y lo que más la emocionaba: Cuevas. Sakura cometió el error de expresar su deseo por explorar esa área, a lo que Sasuke sólo le dio una mirada de desaprobación. Pero el sentido de la curiosidad en ella era más grande. Quería ir, seguir explorando y deleitar sus ojos con más paisajes deslumbrantes.

Su espíritu aventurero primó.

 _« Lo siento, Sasuke »_

Vistió ropa cómoda para movilizarse y siendo cautelosa de que nadie de la aldea la siguiera, Sakura rompió las reglas. Fue a la zona sur del campo, y saltó las ramas al concentrar el chakra. Fueron largos minutos de viaje, hasta que llegó al primer punto que pensó, sería interesante. Una laguna. Se acercó con la intención de refrescarse y luego continuar. Cuando iba a meter la mano al agua, el sonido de una rama aplastada hizo que su estado cambiara, estaba en posición de ataque.

Un hombre rubio apareció frente a ella. Contextura delgada, desaliñada y talante negligente. Perezoso, miraba hacia todos lados. Sakura no permitió confiarse, no se dejaba guiar por las apariencias, por más actitud relajada que tuviera.

No logró encontrar algún símbolo que resaltara su clan o su aldea, pero estaba segura: Era un ninja renegado.

La joven no habló, ni se tensó. Estaba expectante a todo lo que pasara.

—Eh, bonita. —La llamó con una voz áspera. —¿Tienes fuego?

—No, lo siento. —Dijo amablemente.

—Uhm... —El rubio alzó los hombros. Su interés nació de repente. —¿Qué hay en tu bolso?

—¿Esto? —Sakura miró su pequeña cartera. No tenía nada interesante. —Son hierbas.

—Nah, no me sirven.

El sujeto desconocido rascó su mentón. Su mirada no se desprendió de la pelirrosa, menos de sus piernas. Enseñó a la mujer una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Y bajo tu falda?

Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar un improperio, pero antes de dar un paso, su semblante cambió. Una sonrisa de excitación cruzó su cara. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿Por qué no vienes y lo miras tú mismo?

Dijo Sakura, abrochándose el guante negro que sacó del bolsillo de su falda, con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura estaba excitada. Iba a tener su primer combate real...

Y, con la intención de hacerlo más emocionando, corrió por el bosque, despistando a su oponente que buscaba seguirle los pasos de cerca. No supo cuánto pasó, pero cuando la adrenalina la apresó al estar a punto de ser tocado por él, se alejó un poco por la copa de los árboles y aterrizó en el suelo, esperando.

El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Sakura no se movió; su fortaleza eran los ataques directos, y ese ninja, creyéndola frágil, estaba cavando su propia camilla en un hospital sin saberlo. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró de placer al ver que él se acercaba, sólo faltaba un poco más... Apretó el puño, se mordió el labio inferior... y un destello rojo la inmovilizó. 

Sasuke había entrado en batalla para derribar al enemigo, frustrando los planes de Sakura.


	16. Mensaje transmitido a través de la piel

En todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo juntos, Sakura apostó que nunca lo había visto así.

Fue forzada a caminar fuera del bosque, dejando atrás a un adolorido enemigo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del punto del cataclismo, poniendo pie en un terreno seguro, Sasuke la soltó para encararla. Ella parecía en otro mundo, él al principio pensó que lucía así debido al arrepentimiento, pero cuando miró esos ojos, discernió una honda mirada de frustración.

La mandíbula del varón temblaba al recordar la escena. Su entrenamiento había sido terminado más temprano por órdenes del líder, al parecer, tenía una sorpresa para los niños. La actividad se pospuso, Sasuke pensó en llevar a Sakura a la cascada para que fuera a explorar sus hierbas, pero cuando regresó, ella no estaba. Preguntó por su paradero a las chicas, pero nadie la había visto. Su desesperación comenzó, pero alguien apareció a tiempo para calmarla. Al parecer, Sakura no había sido tan precavida. Bukai, una dulce pequeña pelirroja de nueve años, mientras sostenía su conejo de peluche, asustada corrió tras Sasuke para confesarle el secreto al oído. _"Sakura-san corrió al bosque_ _ **malo**_ _"._

Tuvo un recuerdo cristalino. De ella pidiendo ir a explorar _más allá_ , y de él rehusándose por obvias razones.

No habían sido tan obvias para ella, al parecer.

Atormentado por la preocupación, su cuerpo se exigió el triple al correr fuera de la aldea. Cuando la encontró, pensó que era tarde, pero cuando la vio sana y a salvo, el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

Ella había faltado a sus órdenes, poniendo en riesgo su vida por un capricho.

Se desordenó el cabello, intentando mantener la poca calma que en él quedaba. Sus ojos inyectados de coraje encararon los verdes, que, extrañamente, parecían estar en las mismas condiciones.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! ¡¿A qué estás jugando?! —Bramó Sasuke.

Para su sorpresa, ella brincó a la defensiva.

—¡¿Qué has hecho tú?! —Gritó, frustrada. —¡Yo podía con él! ¡Nada iba a pasarme!

Sasuke la miró con extrañeza, como si ella hubiera dicho la mayor ridiculez de la historia. Soltó una risa llena de ironía, se estaba burlando con ganas de herirla.

—¿Que ibas a qué, perdón? ¡No seas inconsecuente, Sakura!

—¡Podría haberlo hecho!

—¡Deja tus malditos juegos! —Y Sasuke, dominado por la ira, la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo mientras escupía las palabras que pisotearon el orgullo de la suberu.

—¡No hay nada que alguien como tú pueda hacer! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Sé menos estúpida y no intentes ponerte al nivel de un hombre!

Sakura quedó atónita. Sus ocelos se mostraron asombrados y se humedecieron, no precisamente de tristeza; la rabia la estaba consumiendo. Ella tenía secretos, unos que no podía revelar. Por eso, no quedó más remedio que morderse la lengua. Sólo lo miró, una fría tan mirada que caló los huesos del Uchiha.

—No sabes nada, Sasuke. —Masculló, dolida. Y su silueta se perdió tras sacudir el brazo violentamente y así huir de él.

Sasuke, cayendo en cuenta de su error garrafal, intentó volver a tomarla.

Falló.

—Sakura.

—¡No me toques!

Ella había corrido de regreso a la cabaña, en medio de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer, fusionándose con sus silenciosas lágrimas. Sus piernas la habían guiado tan raudamente hacia casa, que en el trayecto, algunas ramas de arbustos rasgaron sus brazos. Curó esto cuando se encerró en el cuarto de baño, aunque primero gritó, pataleó, y ahogó toda su furia y traicionero llanto bajo el chorro de agua de la bañera.

Sasuke llegó a la cabaña veinte minutos después. Quiso ser sensato, conocía lo explosiva que era esa mujer cuando estaba molesta, quizá si le obsequiaba un tiempo a solas para calmar el ambiente, podía solucionar algo, pensó.

Pero las horas pasaban, y ella no salía del baño. Tampoco sentía ningún movimiento. Comenzó a preocuparse, así que, con la excusa de que la cena estaba servida, golpeó la puerta del baño.

—Ven a cenar. —Ordenó Sasuke. Sólo obtuvo silencio a cambio.

—Hay rollos de canela... esos te gustan.

Silencio, otra vez. Decidió ir por la tercera.

—Sakura, ya sal de ahí.

—No pienso. —Chilló ella.

—Sakura, abre la puerta...

—¡No!

—¡Sakura...! —Golpeó la pared, pero enseguida se arrepintió. Su honesto ruego se mostró. —Por favor... sal de ahí.

La voz suplicante llegó a conmover algo en su pecho. Sólo por eso (Y porque su estómago sonaba) se dejó ver al abrir la puerta. Llevaba el cabello algo húmedo y estaba envuelta en una pequeña bata de raso negra, llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Lo enfrentó, furiosa.

—Ven a cenar.

—No tengo hambre.

—Me vale, tienes que comer.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—¡Basta ya! Te estás comportando como una niña caprichosa. —La apuntó, reprendiendo su comportamiento.

—¡Soy una niña! ¡Soy una niña tonta que no sabe hacer nada más que barrer y limpiar platos! —Expresó ella, alzando los brazos. Sasuke suspiró, agotado de esa discusión.

—No seas tan infantil. Sabes que estás equivocada.

—Ante tus ojos es eso lo único que soy. —Dijo ella en voz baja, dolida.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué soy? —La ausencia de respuesta la exasperó. —¡Dímelo!

—¡No me hagas hablar!

Ella volteó para irse. Sasuke no era bueno con las palabras, tampoco remediando problemas. Él no portaba el mismo don que Sakura poseía, porque parecía que, en vez de reparar el daño, lo intensificaba. Otra vez, ella se alejaba. Sasuke decidió pisotear su propio orgullo; ¿de qué servía tenerlo si ella estaba lejos?

La detuvo. Su brazo derecho la agarró firmemente por la cintura, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

—Sabes que eres la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido. ¿Es necesario que lo diga?

Aquellas poderosas palabras, derritieron la fina capa de hielo que comenzaba a cubrir el corazón de la fémina. Ella no contestó nada, se mordió los labios, que la traicionaron al esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Sakura volteó para verlo, en esos orbes oscuros se plasmaba el arrepentimiento y ella fue comprensiva. No quería seguir lejos de él, no quería esa fría pared que los distanciaba por un hecho que aún tenía a ambos confundidos contra la postura del otro.

Ella agarró su mano, entrelazó los dedos, y apretó sutilmente, llevándolo hasta la sala principal.

El clima había dado un vuelco. Estaba oscuro y llovía, la temperatura había descendido también. Para combatir esto, Sakura hirvió más agua caliente para la infusión que pensaba preparar. Sasuke, en cambio, trabajó en encender la chimenea para calentar la casa.

La vista era espléndida desde cierto lado, el favorito de las personas que iban. Era el ventanal trasero. Un amplio cristal que venía unido a un asiento acolchado. Era perfecto para recostarse y leer o disfrutar un té. Sakura iba a aprovechar la opción esa tarde, en compañía de su compañero de viaje, a quien aconsejó pasar un tiempo de relajación en ese sitio. Cuando la oferta fue aceptada, Sakura trasladó una pequeña mesita que usó para poner el té y unos rollos de canela. Eso último sólo lo disfrutaría ella, el paladar de Sasuke repelía las cosas azucaradas.

Se recostaron en la mullida colcha del ventanal, uno frente al otro, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo del gran marco de la ventana. Sakura sostenía su taza con las dos manos, miró el humo de esta. Extrañamente, se sintió nerviosa. Sus desnudas piernas estaban estiradas a lo largo del mediano colchón. Estaba descalza y bajo su bata, no había más que sus bragas y una corta camiseta blanca. Sasuke había remplazado su atuendo de misiones por una común camiseta negra de manga larga y un pantalón gris que usaba de pijama. Ella no evitó fijarse en sus propios pies, comenzó a reír porque, al lado de los de Sasuke, los de ella eran tan menudos. Él enarcó una ceja, ¿qué era lo que la tenía tan contenta? Su desconcierto debió ser palpable, porque ella apresuradamente entregó la respuesta.

—Mis pies son pequeños. —Comentó, inflando las mejillas como una niña.

—¿Qué...?

—Sí, mira. —Ella elevó la pierna para enseñárselo, su acto fue inocente, pero el problema... es que desde la posición de Sasuke, ella dejó apreciar más de la cuenta. Vio una pálida tela rosa bajo la bata, y su imaginación fue desleal al imaginar lo que había bajo ella. Se remojó los labios con la infusión al dar un sorbo a su taza, fijó la mirada en el pie de Sakura, que, curiosamente puso el pie contra el de él, y luego le acarició la planta con sus pequeños y fríos dedos. El azabache sintió una pequeña cosquilla y regresó la mirada. No interrumpió su diversión, pero sus ojos rodaron por las ocurrencias de esa chica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuestionó Sasuke.

—Sólo estoy jugando... gruñón.

No terminó ahí. Ella continuó rozando juguetonamente los pies de Sasuke, hasta que consiguió hacer nacer una sonrisa que correspondió con una más amplia.

Sasuke se inclinó para tomarle una mano y atraerla con cuidado. Ella cambió la posición de las piernas, ahora estaba arrodillada a una corta distancia, sin entender muy bien el porqué. El Uchiha le quitó la taza, puso ambas junto a la mesa que sostenía la pequeña tetera con el resto del agua de hierbas que quedaba. Al quedar libre de objetos, él, sin modificar su posición, atrajo a Sakura a un costado, quien estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Ella, por inercia, puso ambas manos sobre los hombros masculinos, mientras que él sostenía sus estrechas caderas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú? —Susurró Sakura.

—Estoy jugando. —Contestó el jōnin, metiendo las manos bajo la bata. —Es lo que querías, ¿no es así?

Sakura se mordió el labio, enfocando esa boca que susurraba cosas que ella no logró escuchar con claridad. Sin saber lo que estaba respondiendo, perdió la resistencia.

—Sí... —Y su boca se plantó sobre la de Sasuke.

El ósculo inició lento. Los pasos los guió la mujer, impuso un ritmo, las pausas, y el enredo de lenguas fueron el primer estímulo que provocó un hormigueo entre sus piernas.

Sasuke la acarició sin pudor, cuando las caricias aumentaron el nivel, ella pareció cohibirse, pero Sasuke, paciente, la fue despojando de sus miedos.

También de su ropa. Desató la pequeña bata, la dejó caer, viendo un diminuto bulto bajo la ropa blanca. Los pezones de Sakura, que, insistentemente se restregaron contra el fornido pecho masculino, terminaron siendo el centro de atención. Sasuke bajó los tirantes de la camiseta para besarle los hombros, ella suspiraba, intentando no ser tan obvia. Recién comenzaban y sentía que estaba empapada. Y bueno, los besos no fueron más que un engaño. A medida que los regaba por el cuello y clavícula, el pelinegro le había subido la camiseta, quitándosela. Ella cooperó al alzar los brazos, pero quiso mantener la igualdad de condiciones, pero eso también le desnudó el torso a él.

Los nervios la atacaron por la mirada lujuriosa de Sasuke. Estaba embobado mirando sus pequeños senos, esos mismos que una vez despreció por su tamaño, pero la verdad era que, a Sasuke no le gustaban los pechos pequeños. Tampoco los grandes, ni los medianos. Sólo le gustaban los de Sakura.

Eran redondos y firmes, y la aureola estaba coloreada similar a su rosa cabello.

Sasuke no perdió más segundos y averiguó su textura. Los estrujó entre sus frías manos, erectando por completo esos dulces pezones que pronto se encontró devorando. Sakura apoyó una mano contra la ventana para sostenerse, el cúmulo de placer terminó mareándola. Los gemidos para él fueron el canto más dulce. Mientras succionaba y torturaba uno con su hambrienta boca, se encargaba de atender el restante con sus dedos al frotarlo y jalarlo.

La fémina miró hacia abajo. Ella estaba ardiente, complacida, pero siempre era así... ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Cuándo ella había hecho algo para hacerlo sentir bien? Siempre era ella la que recibía, ese era su turno de dar.

No supo de dónde juntó el valor, pero su mano se instaló sobre el pecho desnudo del pelinegro, y bajó, hasta que aterrizó en el bulto de Sasuke. Este detuvo sus acciones, se había sorprendido, pero eso no significaba que no le gustara. Iba a dejar que ella explorara tanto como quisiera, por eso reanudó lo suyo. Estaba entregando succiones duras sobre esos pechos, con el mero afán de marcarlos.

Sakura lo agradeció; cada uno estaba concentrado en lo suyo, sin interrumpir al otro. Tomó la tela del pantalón, y tironeó el borde hacia abajo, dejando ver la hinchada punta del pene de Sasuke. Tragó saliva, porque sintió que iba a comenzar a babear ahí mismo. Nunca pensó que agradecería tanto el hecho de que el ninja durmiera sin ropa interior. Ahora salía beneficiada.

Vio el reluciente y rosado glande asomándose, se relamió, pero no fue capaz de hacer algo más, a pesar de desearlo. Estaba tan nerviosa que su mano comenzó a temblar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke la estaba mirando, ya no la besaba. Este fue rápido en tomar el mando, quería esfumar la posible inseguridad que en ella estaba naciendo. Lentamente para no espantarla, descubrió completamente su miembro al tomarlo y sacarlo del encierro de la tela. Se expuso, erguido y rebosante ante los ojos brillantes de la callada mujer. Esta lo escaneó con la mirada, acariciándose el labio inferior con el pulgar, acto del deseo que causaba mirar el órgano viril del dueño de su corazón.

Sasuke, esperando pacientemente si ella deseaba tomar la iniciativa, acarició la humedad femenina, paseando suavemente los dedos sobre las bragas que se notaban mojadas bajo sus yemas. Los frotes resultaron ser precisos. Sakura obtuvo su pequeño orgasmo con facilidad.

La vio cerrar los ojos al gemir, cuando los abrió, algo en ella había cambiado. Sus finos dedos acariciaron el largo de la virilidad, como si patinara. Sasuke suspiró, contrayendo el abdomen. Ella lo besó en los labios, y él pensó que guiarla no era mala idea. No era de piedra, las caricias eran demasiado superficiales para lo que su falo exigía. Envolvió la mano de Sakura que estaba alrededor de la erecta carne, la apretó suavemente y la movió, de arriba a abajo, en un movimiento lento, que ella rápido retuvo. Cuando quitó la mano, ella continuó el movimiento. Mientras lo hacía, el mayor le comía los labios.

El peor enemigo de Sasuke en esta escena, era el tiempo. Y peor, pensó que podía haber otro peligro inminente para él. Nada fue más placentero que Sakura masturbándolo, pero, si a ella se le cruzaba la idea de usar su boca ahí abajo, estaba acabado. ¡Maldición! El no era un crío que no sabía controlar una eyaculación, pero el sólo ojear el estado erótico de esa mujer, lo hacía pensar en lo contrario.

Sasuke se levantó. Miró a Sakura, seguidamente, se quitó el pantalón. Ahora, a él nada le estorbaba, pero sí a ella. Siendo cuidadoso, le quitó las bragas. Visualizó la tierna mancha de humedad en el centro, y el paisaje más suntuoso que podía existir, estaba frente a él.

Sakura completamente desnuda, para él... La mayor obra de arte.

Una a la cual sólo él tenía acceso.

Fue prudente, porque a pesar de querer hacer mil cosas más con ella, tenía que acortar el tiempo por su propio bien. Tocó los rosados pliegues, separándolos, acariciándolos. Vio cómo Sakura contrajo su intimidad y el apetito aumentó cuando la vio. Estaba recostada, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, apoyada del codo con un brazo. La mano del otro estaba con los dedos tocándose el labio.

La verdad, es que estaba tan ansioso, que por él pasaría directamente al punto. Pero por ella, sería paciente y la prepararía para la siguiente etapa.  
Fue difícil buscar la manera de no incomodarla demasiado, pero pasado los minutos logró quitarle esa mueca. Sasuke había iniciado con un dedo, estaba tan apretada y mientras más se tensaba, lo dificultaba. El vaivén de sus dedos fue gentil, pero Sakura seguía sin parecer tan complacida. Sasuke se preguntó si realmente estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de disfrutar o de si él estaba siendo un idiota que no encontraba los puntos correctos. Desistió de seguir intentándolo cuando ella lanzó un quejido. Cuando Sasuke retiró los dedos del interior de la pelirrosa, ella lo acercó abrazándole el cuello y se distrajo besándolo un rato, ese momento lo usó frotar su pene contra la humedad de ella. Pareció gustarle, su expresión lasciva la acusó.

La parte superior del reloj de arena estaba limpio; el tiempo se había acabado y ambos lo sabían. Ella, vanidosa, se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado. Embelesada paseaba la mirada contra la figura masculina. Torso trabajado, ojos seductores... podría correrse sólo con verlo.

Sasuke le dio un casto beso en la comisura. Se mantuvo ahí, cerca de ella, sin movimiento. Tenía algo que decir.

—Podemos parar cuando quieras. —Susurró. Temía que se arrepintiera y se sintiera con la obligación de continuar algo que no deseaba, pero para Sakura, las cosas eran claras.

—No... yo quiero esto, Sasuke. —Besó sus labios, dedicándole luego una tenue sonrisa. —Quiero estar contigo.

La discusión se cerró con un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta. Sasuke se acomodó entre esas piernas, se masturbó un poco y frotó el glande contra la entrada de Sakura, luego alineó la punta en el orificio.

Sakura tragó saliva. Sasuke la imitó. Él temía lastimarla y ella temía por lo que entraría. El shinobi sabía que la de ojos verdes no era ingenua, debía estar informada de que la primera vez no sería cómoda, dolería, pero ella tampoco era débil. Sasuke sabía que, por más que buscara el momento perfecto para no dañarla, terminaría haciéndolo en mayor o menor medida sin quererlo.

Suspiró hondamente, besó la sien de la chica que con fuerza se aferraba. Ella nuevamente se había tensado, no era una buena señal.

—Relájate... —Aconsejó en un ronco susurro.

—Cariño, estaré bien. —Contestó ella, acariciándole el brazo.

El apodo afectuoso terminó por derretirlo. No lograba entender cómo podía tener tanta suerte por tener a esa mujer, por tener la atención de esa mujer... Tenía un genio terrible, lo sabía, entonces, ¿por qué lo premiaban con alguien tan sensacional como ella? No la merecía, era lo único que sabía.

Irse por las ramas no era lo suyo. Sasuke suspiró otra vez, besó los labios de Sakura con cariño, y le tomó una mano, entrelazando los dedos. Hecho esto, se hundió en ella con un movimiento firme, pero el camino era demasiado ajustado, terminó siendo interrumpido a la mitad. El gemido de la joven fue inmenso. Sintió un ardor horrible, sus ojos se humedecieron.  
En cambio, el segundo movimiento fue implacable. El alarido de Sakura retumbó en la cabaña, mezclado con el potente gruñido de Sasuke. Las uñas de la chica se clavaron con furia en la espalda de quien la acababa de penetrar, la mano restante por poco tritura los dedos que la cobijaban al apretar tan fuerte.

—No quiero que te contengas... —Lloriqueó la cerezo, quería que él disfrutara. No importaba si a ella le dolía, sabía que era cosa de tiempo.

—No seas imprudente. —Rezongó. En castigo, le pellizcó un pezón.

Cumplió el objetivo, porque fue poco delicado y ella se distrajo del intenso ardor de abajo para concentrarse en el de arriba. Y para seguir con la distracción, quiso enmendar su error llevándose a la boca el botón lastimado para consentirlo.

La tensión de Sakura, con el paso del tiempo, se comenzó a disipar. Se sentía llena, satisfecha. Ese vacío que sentía cada vez que terminaban sus juegos subidos de tono, al fin había sido llenado. Aún dolía, sí, pero el porcentaje ahora era tolerable. Y el placer de seguir, estuvo por sobre el dolor.

Sasuke no supo de dónde sacó tanto autocontrol, pero fue premiado por ello con los tiernos movimientos de cadera de Sakura. Lo invitaba a unirse, pese a que su inexperiencia fuera palpable, ¿y quién era él para decirle que no? La pelvis de Sasuke fue consecuente al principio, pero el tiempo pasaba y las corrientes lo inducían a ir más rápido, especialmente si miraba hacia abajo y veía los ojos humedecidos de la suberu repletos de gozo y sus pechos moviéndose con las embestidas, era una imagen que se llevaría eternamente. El reflejo de su dōjutsu ayudaría.

Cuando hubo un ritmo establecido, Sakura recibió las penetraciones con los labios entreabiertos, que chocaban con los de Sasuke en medio de candentes besos, dejando sus bocas unidas por un delgado hilo de saliva. La lengua de Sakura se comportó de manera juguetona al moverse dentro de la boca del ninja. Iba a estallar, estaba segura. No podía ser posible sentir ese nivel de placer.

Pasado un par de minutos, el movimiento aumentó con furia, y cuando los alaridos femeninos iban aumentando, la penetración se detuvo abruptamente. Usaron ese tiempo para tomarse un respiro, pero la de verdes ocelos, desesperada, intentó volver a moverse. No quería parar.

Él tampoco lo deseaba, sólo que tenía otros planes. Salió de ella, miró el rojizo agujero de la chica. Una mezcla de fluidos corporales, el líquido preseminal y los fluidos que ella expulsaba, junto al líquido rojizo que entregaba la perdida de su inocencia. Era una escena morbosa de la que ella no estaba enterada al sólo jadear desorientada, pero terminó calentándolo a tope. Sasuke se recostó, la tomó con cuidado y volvió a entrar en ella, quería otorgarle el mando.

Primero, la guió con gentileza. Hizo que esas caderas subieran y bajaran, y, cuando cobijaron el ritmo correctamente, cedió el poder. Vio cómo ella, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho masculino, brincó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esto tuvo una consecuencia cuando Sakura subió más de lo debido. El miembro terminó quedando fuera de su cavidad vaginal, provocando en ella un grito con el nombre del pelinegro. La reacción de este, fue un ronco jadeo. Su cuerpo había vibrado, cortándole la respiración. Volvió a acomodarse dentro de ella, Sakura, con las mejillas rojas, buscó besarle.

—Con calma... no me iré a ningún lado. —Susurró el Uchiha, acomodando el cabello de Sakura tras la oreja.

Mantuvo una curva, con un toque burlón, aunque no malintencionado. Lo había dicho de una manera tan dulce, que ella se avergonzó. Había sido torpe.

Sakura asintió, agitada. Quería seguir dominando, aunque no supiera como hacerlo, pero la práctica hacía la perfección, así que, no iba a preocuparse por no saberlo todo. Sólo disfrutaba, aprendía y amaba. Todo eso en un acto tan íntimo como estar unida a él en cuerpo y alma.

Siempre le dijeron que la primera vez era más espantosa que las siguientes. Que debía permanecer quieta imaginando algo lindo para que la tortura pasara rápido cuando el hombre se viniera.

Eso en su mundo, jamás ocurrió. Era su primera vez fornicando y no esperaba la hora en que llegara la segunda. Quería estar así con Sasuke hasta el final de sus días, y pensar en esto, la hizo llamarse pervertida a sí misma.

Quería a ese hombre dentro suyo todos los malditos días de su vida.

Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio esos ojos inundados por el deseo. Sasuke miraba con lascivia el movimiento de los pechos de Sakura rebotando en medio del intenso sube y baja, pero cuando fue ascendiendo, se creó un intenso contacto visual, gritándose con una mirada todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Las piernas dolían por el esfuerzo, pero ella estaba dominada por la excitación, no había manera de parar.

Estuvo a brincos un rato más, hasta que, en esa misma posición, Sasuke había usurpado el control. Comenzó a dar estocadas duras, apretándole los glúteos, y variando la dirección de las arremetidas. Eso era con el generoso objetivo de enloquecerla, quería arrastrarla al límite junto a él.

Supo que dio con el botón preciso cuando los gimoteos de Sakura fueron aumentando. Una escala que iba subiendo de tono.

—No... no puedo, tú... ngh. ¡Sasuke!

Balbuceó incoherencias, pronombres y palabras vagas, estaban golpeando un punto dentro de ella que la hizo tambalearse y perder la consciencia. Una fuerte ola la arrastró con brutalidad, el grito escapó y su éxtasis explotó, haciendo temblar su cuerpo y arquear la espalda.  
Acababa de tener un orgasmo que jamás creyó posible; ese no era ni la mitad de los que había experimentado anteriormente. La cavidad se fue humedeciendo tanto que el sonido de chapoteo fue mucho más intenso que el anterior. Sasuke se había descontrolado penetrándola mientras ella se aferraba a él, aún aturdida. Los gruñidos del Uchiha fueron más frecuentes, hasta alcanzar el último escalón. Se desgarró en el mejor orgasmo de su vida, corriéndose dentro de ella, que al ser llenada por el líquido, gimoteó junto a él.

Ella temblaba, Sasuke la abrazaba como si alguien fuera a arrebatársela de los brazos. No se miraban, estaban demasiado ocupados recuperándose y asimilando el suceso.

La virilidad salió de la maltratada flor de Sakura, que segundos después escurrió el líquido seminal.

Algo más calmada, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción a mitad de la cara, Sakura llenó los labios de Sasuke con pequeños besitos, siendo algunos más duraderos que otros. El pelinegro le acariciaba la espalda, y, llegado el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos compartieron una risa cómplice.

Sakura pensó que el día había terminado cuando Sasuke la cargó en brazos hasta la cama, pero cuando llegaron con la intención de dormir, se dieron cuenta de que una vez no había sido suficiente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Hay alguien aquí con vida? ¿Pueden escucharme? (?)**

 **Ya, ¿qué puedo decir? No tengo excusa. No te nía inspiración, fin. Por eso no actualizaba. Pero hace un mes la encontré, trabajé en estos y en más capítulos, y avancé mucho. Ya tengo escrito el final.**

 **Puede que hayan cosas que no tengan tanta coherencia ahora o parezcan datos irrelevantes, pero cuando vuela a actualizar, cobrará más sentido. Ahora me preocupé de darles SS, pero en los próximos y última ronda de capítulos, se revelará una trama que espero, les parezca interesante.**

 **Y bueno, pasó. Sakura le entregó la flor al rabioso de Sasuke (?) Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas.**

 **Like por la fresa de Sakura. (?)**

 **Otra cosa. La verdad, quiero terminar rápido con esta historia porque quiero subir otras, les comento que serán muy diversas. Algunas las dejarán así, :Q_**

 **Ah, ¿alguna vez les dije que me gustaba matar personajes? Bueno, no será aplicado en esta historia, pero en las próximas... nadie sabe. #SorryNotSorry.**

 **Por cierto, ¿ya andan muriendo con los spoilers de la novela? Yo aún no lo asimilo, es demasiado hermoso para ser cierto**?

 **Estoy in love con tanto apoyo. ToT NO LO MEREZCO.**

 **Ame-chan: ¡Gracias por leer! 3**

 **G: Me alegra que te haya gustado, seguiré esforzándome. n-n**

 **Ari-nii: ¡Hola! ¿De verdad así? Espero que los capítulos enmienden la espera, está netamente enfocado en la relación del par, así que, espero logre gustarte. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero estés bien. Besos.**

 **adridelahoja: Si lloras, significa que estoy haciendo las cosas bien. (?) ¡Lo siento! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero disfrutes la actualización.**

 **Sahi-SS: ¡Hola, Sahi!**

 **Por empezar, ¡gracias por encontrar esta historia! Me halaga el hecho de que te hayas desvelado por ella, una disculpa por no dejar que descansaras, kjjj.  
En estos capítulos se vio un poco más a los Uchiha, aunque en esta parte de la historia solamente me enfoqué principalmente en la relación que mantienen ambos personajes principales, pero en los siguientes capítulos se dará un pequeño vuelvo que cambiará la trama. Nada de qué asustarse, es algo... bueno. (?)  
Sasuke es un idiota, yo no sé cómo ella lo soporta. Bueno, aunque ella a veces igual tiene su genio.**

 **Millones de gracias por el comentario, son del tipo que más amo recibir. Gracias por el apoyo, que sin él, esta historia no sería nada.**

 **¡Nos vemos! ¡Muchos besos!**

 **Ariadna: Ahora sabrás qué pasó. ¡Gracias, linda!**

 **rosegold09: ¡Hola! Sí, esa es mi mala intención, dejarlas con las ganas, juju. Pero, pero, peeero... ¡Se acabó la espera! Disfruta el lemon, si no te gusta, reclama, que para mejorar estamos. Aprecio tus comentarios y el hecho de que no tengas nada en contra de Karin, jajaja. ¡Gracia, muchos besos!**

 **G (Dashna): ¡Hola! ¿Es muy tarde para decir bienvenida? Espero no te hayas alejado por mi desaparición, ¡ojalá sigas interesada en la historia! Lo siento mucho. En verdad agradezco tus palabras, me impulsa a seguir creando contenido. Quiero terminar con este fic para publicar el próximo que tengo en la lista de espera, por lo menos, acá siempre encontrarás tramas variadas SS, espero permanezcas aquí. ¡Gracias! Espero verte otra vez.**  
 **  
QueenSweet19: Espero sigas al pendiente, ya ha pasado tiempo. ToT ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre serás bienvenida por aquí. 3**

 **Neenav.v: Si te gustan las dobles actualizaciones, espero no decepcionar con esta. (?) Ay, pensé mucho en ti y en que siempre que actualizaba, pronto obtenía tu review y era feliz. POR FAVOR NO ME ODIES Y DESAPAREZCAS, TE NECESITO. (?)**

 **Volviendo al contenido de tu último comentario, kfjs. Era interesante de ver, a Sasuke dejándola libre, pero era ese percance el que lo hacía poco probable, ¿dónde iría ella? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se sentiría triste y con el pensamiento de que el se "deshizo" de ella porque ya no le servía o tendría gratitud por su gentil decisión? Confuso.**

 **Las reacciones esquivas de Sakura tienen su fundamento. Miedo a lo nuevo, orgullo, y miedo a lo incierto. La respuesta se dio cuando estaban en la cama en medio de u borrachera, tiene miedo de entregar todo y que luego exista la posibilidad de ser desplazada.**

 **Bueno, insisto en que estos capítulos fueron sólo enfocados en la relación de la parejita esta, pero los que vienen, tendrán una trama que incluye a Orochimaru. Espero no fallar, la verdad tenía la intención de hacer una historia erótica y ya, pero luego se me encendió la ampolleta y tadá. (?) Kjhfhdjk. Hagamos una marcha para que se admitan los emojis. ¡Gracias, gracias, graaaacias! Espero verte de nuevo. ToT ¡Besitos!**

 **mfuego22: ¡Hola! Me alegra que estés leyéndome.  
Y sí, buscaba ese cambio. Es un poco estresante que sea ella siempre la que lo busque en la historia original, así que en las mías me alejaré un poco de eso. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me hace muy feliz. 3**


End file.
